PokeHearts
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: Pokémon trainers Ash Ketchum, May, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie find themselves in another world, after being attacked by a stranger in black. In order to get home and locate his friends, Ash Ketchum teams up with a boy named Sora, a duck Donald and a dog Goofy to stop the darkness from spreading throughout the worlds.
1. Character Guides

**Ash Ketchum**: Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first character to be introduced in the series. When he woke up, he found himself on a small island and meets three kids named Sora, Riku and Kairi, creating a fast friendship with the trio. He is now traveling with Sora, Donald and Goofy to look for his friends and regain his memories.

**May**: May is a young, tomboyish and energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. Apparently, while continuing her journey, she reunited with Ash and was sent to another world. Her whereabouts are now unknown.

**Clemont**: Clemont is a very young boy with pale skin, and medium length bright yellow scruffy hair that appears somewhat electrified; he has a lightning-bolt-shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He is small in stature and appears to be a child prodigy. He wears large round glasses, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He found himself in another world, after losing track of Ash, Serena and May. He and his little sister now run the Accessory Shop with a man named Cid.

**Bonnie**: She is the younger sister of Gym Leader Clemont, and is an unwavering supporter of her brother in his Gym battles. After losing track of Ash, Serena and May, she and her big brother Clemont find themselves in another world called "Traverse Town". They meet a man named Cid and assist him, running the Accessory Shop. They await for the day to reunite with there friends and return home.

**Serena**: Serena is a Pokémon trainer of the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal is to become a top-class Pokémon performer. She and Ash met before the start of the series, with Ash having helped her out. Having a crush on him, Serena always blushes when she looks at him or talks to him. During a terrible event, she lost track of Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and May. Her whereabouts are now unknown.

**Sora**: A spirited youth. Along with Ash, he was cast into an unknown world when a swarm of Heartless raided the island. He battles the Heartless with a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade as he searches for his friends Kairi and Riku..

**Kairi**: Kairi is another islander and is Sora and Riku's were best friend. They built a raft to sail out and see new worlds. The three were separated when a mysterious force struck the Destiny Islands. Thus did Sora's search for Kairi begin.

**Riku**: Riku is the deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a Keyblade master that has the power of light Darkness, and is always ready to sacrifice himself to protect his friends. Riku is usually depicted as being stronger than Sora and will go through any lengths to protect the things that are most special to him.


	2. Destiny Islands

_**Hearing the sound of roaring water and seagulls crying out, woke up two pair of brown eyes. The brown eyes belonged too a boy with short black hair a red and white hat. He got up from his back and looked out into the wide open sea. He appeared to be on some kind of beach.**_

?: Ugh, my head. Where am I?

_**He laid back on the floor, no strength to get on his feet. When he fell back to the floor, he saw a girl with short red hair. Standing over him.**_

?: Whoa!

_**The girl just laughed at his reaction and him.**_

?: Come on, that's not funny.

?: Poor, poor, Ash Ketchum. Your as much of a lazy bum as Sora.

Ash: Sorry, I was taking a short break but then, I guess I must've fallen back to sleep.

?: Did your little "break" help you remember anything?

Ash: No, I still don't remember anything.

?: Well, it'll come back eventually, they always do.

Ash: Hey, Kairi, what was your hometown like, the place where you grew up.

Kairi: I tell you the same thing I tell Sora, when he asks, I don't remember.

Ash: You don't remember anything...nothing at all?

Kairi: Nothing.

Ash: Have you ever wanted to go back?

Kairi: Hrm...well, I'm happy here.

Ash: Well, that's good.

Kairi: But what about you? Don't you wanna go back to where you belong?

Ash: Well...yeah, of course I do...but...

Kairi: But you need to find your friends, right?

Ash: Yeah, that's right.

Kairi: You'll find them, we'll even help you.

Ash: We'll?

Kairi: Me, Sora and Riku.

Ash: Right, of course. And who knows, maybe we'll even find your hometown!

Kairi: Don't count on it, Ash.

Ash: Awe, too bad...

Kairi: But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Ash: I'd like to see it too, along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see them all!

Kairi: So what are we waiting for?

_**The two began to run off, looking for Sora and Riku. Luckily, they found them, in a flash.**_

?: There you two are, we've been looking for you.

Kairi: Sorry, I found Ash sleeping on the sand.

_**Ash was simply embarrassed, covering his face, with his hat.**_

Sora: We gotta keep working on the raft, otherwise, or never see the outside world.

Riku: Yeah, and we'll never find your friends.

Ash: Right, then let's get to work.

Sora: Hey!

Kairi: Don't forget about us!

Riku: Slow down!

_**The three began to run, chasing after Ash. 10 minutes go by and Ash and his friends gather everything needed for the raft. By the time they were done, it was already noon and the sun was starting to set.**_

Sora: So...Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?

Ash: Along with my friends?

Riku: Could be, we'll never know by staying here.

Sora: But how far could a raft take us?

Riku: Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?

Riku: Hrm...well, I...I haven't really thought about it.

Ash: Why not?

Riku: I guess...it's just I've always wondered why were here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, well, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...then ours is just a little piece of something much greater.

Ash: Meaning?

Riku: So...we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else...right?

Sora: I don't know.

Riku: Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff.

Ash: You have been thinking a lot on this, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you and Kairi. If you two never came here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. So...thanks, you know?

Ash: Eh, no problem.

_**After gazing at the sparkling, sunset, ocean sea, the group decided to head on home.**_

Riku: Sora!

_**Sora turned back and caught something, in his hands. It was a star shaped fruit.**_

Riku: You wanted one, didn't you?

Sora: A Paopu Fruit?

Ash: What does it do?

Riku: If two people share one, there destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what.

Ash: Wow, sounds powerful!

Riku: Come on, I know you wanna try it.

Sora: What are you talking...

_**Riku just laughed and ran off. Sora handed the fruit to Ash and ran after Riku. Ash placed it in his pocket and took off with them. Ash seemed to be enjoying himself with Sora, Riku and Kairi but he couldn't help but worry about his friends and what had become of them, since getting separated. However, in a different destination, in a bright, large, shining castle, a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail and red cheeks began running through the castle halls, passing by anyone it came across. In the castle chambers, a duck wearing a magician like outfit was walking to the end.**_

?: Good morning, your majesty. It's nice to see you, this mor...

_**He wasn't talking to anyone...there was nobody in the chamber.**_

?: What?!

_**Just then, he heard someone running, behind him. It was the small little yellow mouse. It had something, in its mouth. The duck grabbed it and began to read it. Once it finished, he started to scream, out of control and took off, with the little mouse following behind. The duck ran off into a garden, where he came across a dog, wearing knights armor and was sleeping.**_

?: Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!

_**However, his voice did not go through Goofy's ear and he was still fast asleep. Impatient, the duck summoned a simple lightning strike on Goofy, waking him, from his sleep. He got up from his back, rubbing his eyes and turned to see the duck and the little mouse by his side.**_

Goofy: Hey there, Donald. G'morning.

Donald: We've got a problem, Goofy. But don't tell anyone...

Goofy: Queen Minnie?

Donald: Not even the queen.

Goofy: Daisy?

Donald: No, it's top secret.

Goofy: G'morning, ladies.

Donald: What?

_**He turned back and saw Minnie and Daisy standing behind him. Apparently, they heard all about Donald talking about a "top secret" problem and weren't leaving, without answers. Back on the islands, it was day 2 and Ash, Sora, Riku and Kairi were going to gather the final remaining supplies for there raft so they can set off. Sora and Ash took off, looking for everything they needed.**_

Sora: Okay, now Kairi gave us a list of what we need for the raft, think you can get what we need?

Ash: No, problem.

Sora: Man, he's even more energetic than I am.

_**He took off to gather the supplies needed for Kairi. Ash headed into this shady place, covered by a small tree. The ducked down and headed in. He walked through the dark tunnel and found himself in a dark cave. There were drawings all over the rocks. There was even a strange door, at the end of the cave. There was no doorknob, no keyhole...nothing. But Ash saw what he needed. A mushroom, near one of the drawing. Ash grabbed it and took off. He made it out of the cave and headed for the water, grabbing three little fish. He came back to shore and checked what was last on his list.**_

Ash: Let's see...so far, I found one mushroom, need two more. I have three fish and...that outa be it. Better go hand these over to Kairi.

_**Ash went through a door and ended up in another part of the island. He met up with Kairi and gave her everything he could fine, also finding the remaining mushrooms, on his list.**_

Kairi: Nice job, Ash.

Ash: What are all these?

Kairi: Those are the supplies from Sora.

Ash: Awe, he beat me already? Where is he now?

Kairi: Must be with Riku, come on!

_**She and Ash made there way to the boys who were talking by the shore.**_

Sora: Hey, Kairi, were ready for the race!

Ash: Race?

Sora: Okay, Riku. If I win, uhm...I'm captain. And if you win...

Riku: I get to share the paopu with Kairi.

Sora: Huh?!

Riku: Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi.

Sora: But...wait a minute.

Ash just stood there, with Kairi, waiting for the race to begin.

Kairi: Okay, on my count...3...2...1...**GO!**"

The two rushed off, trying to beat one another, running as fast they can.

Ash: This paopu thing must be a big deal, not exactly sure why...

_**He pulled the fruit for. His pocket and examined it.**_

Ash: A bond that keeps two people together forever...incredible.

_**By the time he put it away, Sora and Riku came back, it was Sora who won the race. He jumped in the air, shouting that he won the race, over and over again.**_

Riku: Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all.

_**Sora looked at him and frowned. The day was done and they gathered everything they needed for the raft.**_

Kairi: Alright, tomorrow's the big day, wanna call it a day?

Sora: Sure...just hold on, I'll be right back.

_**He made it back to the other side of the island and headed I to the secret place. He stumbled across a drawing of what looked like to be him and Kairi. Sora couldn't help but to smile at the drawing. He grabbed a small rock and began carving something onto the drawing. When he was done, it was him sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi. All of a sudden, there was a sudden sound, behind Sora.**_

Sora: Wha...who's there?

?: I've come to seek the door to this world.

Sora: Huh?

?: This world has been connected.

Sora: What..what are you talking about?

?: Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed.

Sora: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh...Where did you come from?

?: You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door.

Sora: So your from another world.

?: There is so very much to learn...you understand so little.

Sora: Oh yeah, well you'll see, I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there.

?: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

_**Sora was still insulted by looked at the mysterious door. He tried to understand what the voice was talking about...but nothing clicked to Sora. When he turned his attention back to the voice, nothing was said...the voice was gone. With that, Sora left the cave and made his way back to the group. During another sunset, Sora and Kairi sat on the pier and watched the sunset.**_

Kairi: You know, Riku has changed.

Sora: What do you mean?

Kairi: Well...hrm...

Sora: You okay?

Kairi: Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us.

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: Just kidding.

Sora: What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi.

Kairi: Maybe. You know, I was a little afraid at first but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here...right?

Sora: Yeah, of course.

Kairi: That's good. Sora, don't ever change.

Sora: Huh?"

_**She stood up and stared off into the sea.**_

Kairi: I just can't wait, once we set sail. It'll be great.

_**Sora chose not to reply and looked off I to the sea with her. Ash stood near the shack and saw Sora and Kairi together.**_

Ash: Those two do seem happy together. I wonder...will I be happy, like they are?

_**Back at the castle, Minnie and Daisy just got done reading the letter.**_

Daisy: Oh, dear. What could this mean?

Queen Minnie: It means, we'll just have to trust the king.

Goofy: Gwarsh, I sure hope he's alright.

Donald: Your highness, don't worry, we'll find the king and this key.

Queen Minnie: Thank you. Both of you.

Donald: Daisy, can you take care of the...

Daisy: Of course. You be careful now, both of you.

Queen Minnie: Oh and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.

_**Donald tried looking but couldn't see anyone. It was a cricket jumping up and down to show his location.**_

?: Over here! Crickets the name. Jimminy Cricket at your service.

Queen Minnie: We all hope for your safe return, please help the king.

_**With that, Donald and Goofy set out on there quest, accompanied by Pluto and Jimminy. They made there way to the room, where there was a spaceship made out of red and yellow blocks.**_

Donald: Hello up there, Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime your ready!

_**The machines started to go off. Grabbing Donald and Goofy and placing them into the ship. They fired up the ship and blasted off to wherever there orders sent them. Back on the islands, things turned to a nightmare. There was an awful storm, unlike anything they've ever seen. When Sora arrived, Ash was already there.**_

Sora: Ash, where's Riku and Kairi?

Ash: Huh? I thought they were with you.

Sora: Wait, there's Riku!

_**Just then, strange creatures with black bodies and yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere. Sora pulled out his wooden sword but it was no use, it didn't seem to have affect.**_

Ash: Sora, it's not working, let's get to Riku!

_**Sora followed behind, making there way to Riku's location.**_

Sora: Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you.

Riku: The door has opened.

Sora: What?

Riku: The door is opened. Sora, Ash, now we can go to the outside world!

Ash: Hold on, just a minute. What about Kairi?

Riku: Kairi is coming with us.

_**He looked up to the sky, at the giant black hole.**_

Riku: Once we step through, we might not be able to come back...we may never see our parents again, there's no turning back. But this maybe our only chance, we can't let fear stop us! **I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!**

_**He stuck his hand out to Sora and Ash.**_

Ash: Riku, what are you...?

_**Just then, the ground, beneath Riku turned black, it began to cover his body, pulling him in. Sora rushed into the action, but he was caught in as well.**_

Ash: **RIKU, SORA!**

Sora: Go find Kairi, I got Riku!

_**Ash nodded and took off. Sora tried grabbing Riku's hand but he was too far to reach. He was nearly there but disappeared into the darkness, taking Sora with him. Ash rushed through the horde of monsters that tried attacking him. He saw that secret place was covered by a mysterious door.**_

Ash: When did that get there?! Maybe Kairi is in there!

_**The door began to open and Ash rushed in. He made it all the way to the end, seeing Kairi standing in front of the door.**_

Ash: Kairi!

_**All of a sudden Ash heard footsteps behind him. It was Sora, holding some kind of strange weapon. It looked like a key, in the shape of a sword.**_

Sora: Kairi!

_**She turned around and looked dizzy.**_

Kairi: So...ra...

_**She reached out for them but the door opened. A gust of wind pushed Kairi towards Sora, he tried to grab her but it was not use, she disappeared, in front of him. Eventually both Sora and Ash were pushed back and were sent flying into the black hole, above them. There was nothing but darkness, not a sound was made or a single sight. Riku and Kairi were lost and it was only Ash and Sora left...just what was the black hole, above the islands and where was it going to sent them?**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Traverse Town

_**Donald and Goofy, along with Pluto, finally arrived in there destination. As they were walking, Goofy looked up and noticed something...one of the stars, in the sky just went out.**_

Goofy: Hm?

Donald: Wha?

Goofy: Look, a stars goin' out.

_**And he was right, it shined bright and suddenly disappeared.**_

Donald: Come on, let's hurry.

_**They began walking through a small little town...it was so quiet, there were no people around the entire area. They searched but couldn't seem to find the "key".**_

Donald: Where's that key?

Goofy: Hey, y'know, maybe we outa go find Leon.

_**They walked up a couple of stairs, walking pass a shop. Pluto went in the different direction, using his nose to find some kind of trail, however, Goofy was the only one who noticed.**_

Goofy: Uh, Donald, y'know, I betcha that uh...

Donald: Awe, what do you know, you big palooka?

Goofy: What do I know? Come on, Pluto.

_**Pluto didn't hear Goofy's voice. Still using his nose, he found something quite interesting...he found two young boys knocked out, behind the back of an item shop...it was Ash and Sora. Pluto licked Sora's cheek, causing him to come around. Being sucked into that giant hole, above his island must've really did a number on him.**_

Sora: What a dream...

_**Pluto jumped onto his stomach, causing him to fully wake up and realize that he wasn't dreaming.**_

Sora: Ash, Ash, wake up!

_**He began to come around as well, noticing Sora and a yellow dog, in front of him.**_

Ash: Wha...what happened?

Sora: Not sure, here, gimme your hand.

_**They grabbed a hold of each other and Ash was able to get back on his feet.**_

Ash: Where are we?

Sora: I...don't know...

_**He looked at the dog, beside him, hoping he could give an answer.**_

Sora: Do you know where we are?"

_**And of course, Pluto didn't say anything. One of his ears flicked up, hearing something and taking off.**_

Sora: Hey!

Ash: This...definitely isn't your island.

Sora: Yeah, I got that already.

Ash: Right.

_**The two walked from the back of the item shop and made it to the main area.**_

Ash: This...this is totally weird...

Sora: I know, were in another world.

Ash: Riku and Kairi might be here as well.

Ash: Right and my friends as well.

Sora: Then let's take a look around, see if we can find them.

Ash nodded and the two walked around the area. They asked the people around, hoping they'd had seen some kids named "Riku, Kairi, Clemont, Bonnie, May and Serena" but nobody ever heard of them.

Sora: It doesn't look like they haven't made it here.

Ash: We can't give up, this area can't be the only section of this town, there's gotta be more to see.

Sora: Good idea!

Ash: Come on, let's keep looking.

He and Sora walked up two flight of stairs, on the side of this accessory shop. They came across a large door, from behind the shop.

Ash: See? I knew there was more to this place.

_**He and Sora walked through the door and entered another area of the new world. As they were walking, they came across a man running, in fear. He tripped and fell to the floor. Ash was just about to help him up but out of nowhere, his heart popped out of his chest, flying around the area. Some strange dark portal appeared as well. The heart floated over into the dark portal and disappeared. As for the mans body, it just...vanished, disappeared into thin air. From the dark portal, out popped a mysterious creature. It had a armored helmet on, a black body and red claws. It also had yellow eyes...the same yellow eyes as the monster from the islands. With a single lead, it disappeared. Ash and Sora tried chasing after it but were ambushed by those monsters with black bodies and yellow eyes.**_

Ash: **SORA!**

Sora: It's those monsters, from the islands!

They all came after Ash and Sora but Sora swung his me weapon and knocked them all back. Attacking each one. Ash ran to the side and tried to take out one of his Pokeballs but they weren't in his pockets.

Ash: Wha...what happened to all my Pokeballs?!

Sora: **ASH, LOOK OUT!**

_**Ash looked up and saw one of the monsters leaping after him. He dodged out of the way and ran to Sora's side. These monsters weren't all that strong so they weren't a hassle to eliminate.**_

Sora: What were those things?!

Ash: Come on, we gotta go, before more show up.

Sora: But what about our friends?!

Ash: This place is way too dangerous, we might get ourselves killed.

_**When they got to the first area, those monsters were there as well.**_

Ash: There everywhere!

Sora: Stay back, I'll take them out!

_**He dashed in and began taking out the monsters, one by one. But everywhere they went, more of those monsters showed up. However, Sora didn't mind taking them out, as they moved along. Finally, the main area of the world was stripped clean.**_

Sora: Well...that should be all that's left of them.

Ash: I sure hope what are these crystal things they keep dropping?

Sora: Keep it, never know when they'll come in handy.

Ash: Right...man, I'm tired, running around, really takes a lot out of you.

Sora: Come on, let's head in there, we can rest for a while and look for our friends later.

Ash: I'm up for that.

_**The two began walking into the accessory shop. They walked through the door and the place was amazing. Really cozy too. There were two young kids, standing behind the counter.**_

?: Hello and welcome to the accessory ship, how can we...

_**He was wearing large round glasses, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. As for the other child, this one was a little girl. She had golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless top with a soft black bow on it and she wears knee length black leggings covered by a white skirt resembling a cloud under it. Bonnie also wears pink Mary Jane shoes and a yellow purse.**_

Ash: Clemont...Bonnie?!

Clemont: Ash?! Is that really you?!

_**He and Bonnie came from behind the counter and jumped in joy, being reunited with there friend.**_

?: **HEY**, what's goin' on, in here?!

_**He had goggles on and wore a necklace with a rectangular charm and he had short, blond hair. He looked and saw Clemont and Bonnie, holding Ash's hand and Sora, beside him.**_

?: Oh, it's just a couple of kids.

Sora: Were not kids, and that names Sora and Ash.

?: Alright, alright, simmer down.

Clemont: Oh, sorry sir, this is a friend of ours.

?: The one you mentioned to me, right? The one called _Ash Ketchum_?

Bonnie: That's right.

?: So I take it, the other kid isn't with you?

Ash: This is Sora, I met him, when we got separated.

Bonnie: Hello, Sora, I'm Bonnie.

Clemont: And I'm Clemont.

_**Sora gave a weak smile and looked down.**_

?: Why the long face, Sora, you lose something?

Sora: No, well...maybe, where are we anyway?

_**Clemont and Bonnie went on explaining that the world they were in was called "Traverse Town", a world that appears when someone is in need of shelter, after losing there original world.**_

Ash: Wow, that's awful...so May and Serena aren't here?

Clemont: No, we thought they were with you.

Sora: So gramps, is this really another world?

?: Don't call me, gramps, the names Cid. And I hate to tell ya but this definitely ain't your island.

Clemont: We ran into Cid, when we first came here.

Bonnie: He watched over us, until we could find our friends.

Ash: So what do we do now?

Sora: Hrm...guess we better start looking for Riku and Kairi...and May and Serena."

Ash: Good idea.

Clemont: We'll help you.

Sora: You will?"

Bonnie: Sure, it'll be fun." Bonnie said.

Cid: Well, good luck with your search. And if you run into any trouble, come find me. I'll look out for you.

Ash: Thanks, Cid.

_**And with that, they all took off.**_

Bonnie: Onward, to find Riku, Kairi, May and Serena!

?: They'll come at you, out of nowhere.

Sora: Who're you?

?: And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade.

_**The voice came from hiding and revealed a tall man with sporting long, brown hair. He had black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace. He had a short, black jacket, lacks the fur collar, is short-sleeved, whereas the mans sleeves were quite baggy, bears red wings on the back.**_

?: But why, why would it choose a kid like you?"

Sora: **HEY**, what's that suppose to mean?

?: Nevermind, now, let's see that Keyblade.

Sora: What?! There **NO WAY** you're getting this!"

?: Alright, then have it your way.

_**It appeared to be a gun, in the shape of a sword.**_

Clemont: Bonnie, get behind me.

Sora: Guys, stay back!"

Ash: Right, be careful.

_**Sora and the mystery man went at it, landing blows on each other, trying to gain victory. Sadly, it appeared that the mysterious man had won. Sora fell to the ground and collapsed.**_

Ash: **STOP!**

_**Ash ran in front of Sora, having his arms wide out. Clemont and Bonnie followed, doing the same.**_

?: Hey, you found it, nice going, Leon.

_**It was a woman wearing leg brace and arm guard. She had short, black hair and wore a metal headband with two green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.**_

Leon: Still...it looks like things are worse than we thought...a lot worse." Leon said to the woman.

Ash: What are you gonna do with Sora?

_**Leon stood there, thinking and began to talk. As for Donald and Goofy, they were still searching for the key and for Leon.**_

Goofy: Gwarsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky.

Donald: Ah, phooey, I'm not scared.

_**Just then, a hand tapped on his shoulder and he jumped, in fear, grabbing onto Goofy's back.**_

?: Excuse me, did the king send you?

_**They turned around and saw a woman wearing a loose, lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it. She wore a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She had a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace. Her eyes were green and her hair is brown. It was long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. Her bangs frame her face and also wears brown boots. This woman was known as Aerith.**_

?: Come on, lazy bum, wake up.

_**Sora began to wake up, gaining back some consciousness again. He looked up and saw Kairi, in front of him.**_

Kairi: You okay?" Kairi asked.

Sora: Ugh, I guess..." Sora said, still feeling weak.

Kairi: Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart, they really want. Because you wield the Keyblade.

Sora: I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi.

Kairi: _Kairi?!_ Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie.

_**Sora seemed a little confused. His vision began to grow a little better until he was an older woman standing, In front of him.**_

Ash: Sora, you okay?

Sora: Ugh, I am now.

Yuffie: I think you might've overdone it, Squall.

_**Leon came from the door, on the side, standing, in the middle.**_

Leon: That's Leon." he said.

Sora: What just happened?

Clemont: They can explain it too you.

_**When Sora looked, he saw his Keyblade, leaning on the side of the wall.**_

Sora: The Keyblade." Sora said.

Yuffie: Yeah, we had to get it away from you, to shake off those creatures, it turns out that's how they're tracking you.

Leon: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them...but it won't work for long. Still...hard to believe that you, of all people are the chosen one.

_**Leon grabbed Sora's Keyblade and swung it back and it vanished from his hand. It then reappeared in Sora's hands.**_

Leon: Well, I suppose beggars chant be choosers." Leon claimed.

Sora: Why don't you start making sense, what's going on here?

_**In another room, Aerith was with Donald, Goofy and Pikachu.**_

Aerith: Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there, beside your castle and this town, right?

Donald: Yeah.

Goofy: But there suppose to be a secret.

Aerith: They've been secret, because they've never been connected...until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed...

Sora: The Heartless?

Ash: The monsters that attacked us. Remember?

Leon: Those without hearts.

Yuffie: The darkness, in people's hearts, that's what attracts them.

Clemont: And apparently, there is darkness...within every heart.

Yuffie: Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?

Goofy: Ansem?

Aerith: He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings, in a very detailed report.

Goofy: Gwarsh, uh, can we see it?

Aerith: His pages are scattered everywhere.

Donald: Scattered?!

Aerith: Too many worlds.

Goofy: Oh, then maybe the king went to find them.

Aerith: Yes, those were my thoughts exactly.

Goofy: We gotta find him, quick.

Donald: Wait! First we need that key.

Aerith: That's right. The Keyblade.

Sora: So...this is the key?

Clemont: That's right.

Leon: The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade.

Clemont: And as long as you have it, they'll continue to come after you.

Sora: Well, I never asked for this.

Yuffie: The Keyblade chooses it's master and it chose you.

Leon: So...tough luck.

Ash: How did all this happen? I remember being on the Islands and then...

_**All of a sudden, Sora jumped off the bed.**_

Sora: What a minute, what happened to my home?! my island?! Riku?! Kairi...

Leon: You know what, I really don't know.

Ash: Don't worry Sora, we'll find them, along with May and Serena.

_**Sora couldn't seem to feel any better...worrying about about his friends.**_

Leon: Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself.

Sora: Prepare myself?

Leon: To fight for your life. Are you ready?

Sora: I'm ready, anything to find Riku and Kairi.

Ash: We'll help you, Sora, right guys?

Clemont: Of course.

Bonnie: Ash, Clemont and Bonnie to the rescue!

_**Just then, one of those larger Heartless appeared, in the room.**_

Leon: Yuffie! Go!

_**Yuffie ran to the door and took off.**_

Leon: Alright, let's go!

_**He knocked the Heartless out of the glass window and jumped off the balcony. Sora and his friends followed behind. Just then, more of the Heartless appeared.**_

Ash: There everywhere!

Leon: Don't bother with the small fry! Find the leader!

Sora: Gotcha!

_**Sora and his friends dashed there way through the Heartless, leaving the third district and coming back to the second district.**_

Sora: They're here too?

Ash: If only I had my Pokeballs!

Sora: This way, follow me!

_**They ran past the Heartless, running through a hall and charging through a door that said third district. It seemed like the coast was clear, they had a moment to breathe.**_

Clemont: Looks like were safe.

Ash: Do you have any of your Pokeballs, Clemont?

Clemont: I'm afraid not, I lost them all, when we showed up here. The only pokemon that managed to stay with us was Dedenne.

Ash: Well, wherever they are, I hope there okay.

Sora: Come on, we gotta keep going."

_**From above, Goofy witnessed them, from a balcony. Just then, Heartless appeared near his and Donald's location.**_

Goofy: Gwarsh, are these the Heartless guys?

Donald: Let's go get them, Goofy!

_**Out of nowhere, Donald and Goofy went flying into the air. Sora and Ash noticed them, falling to the ground and tried to move out of the way. But it was too late and they fell right on top of them. Everyone groaned in pain, seeing stars fly over there heads. When Donald and Goofy gained consciousness, they saw Sora holding the Keyblade, in hand.**_

Donald &amp; Goofy: **THE KEY!**

_**Pikachu jumped off the balcony and landed on Goofy's head. When Ash opened his eyes, he saw Pikachu, standing in front of him.**_

Ash: **PICKACHU, I DON'T BELIEVE IT, IT'S REALLY YOU!**

_**Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake and pillars came from the ground, blocking there way to escape. Heartless then jumped up onto the pillars. With there combined effort, our heroes eliminated the Heartless. But the battle wasn't over...another type of Heartless came falling from the sky. It was divided into several pieces—a body, a head, two arms, and two legs—none of which are directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other. The Armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped, violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and has light black additives on it. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, violet, and ends in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of the Guard Armor seem to be hollow.**____**Everyone stood back on there feet.**_

Clemont: What...is **THAT?!**

Sora: That's the biggest Heartless I've ever seen!

Ash: You ready for this, Pikachu?"

_**Pikachu stood ready, with it's red cheeks flickering with lightning. The group charged in trying to deal damaged but it seemed like there attacked barely did anything at all. The Heartless used it's gauntlets to spin around, attacking our heroes, if caught in the attack. Luckily, they kept there distance and steered clear. It jumped into the air and landed on the floor, creating a large impact, pushing everyone back. It then turned it's attention to Pikachu, getting ready to launch it's hammerlegs at it.**_

Ash: **PIKACHU!**"

_**Ash dashed towards Pikachu, shielding him, with his body and was attacked by the Heartless' flying arm...or was he. Just then, Ash and Pikachu began to glow in a golden light and electricity. Ash opened his eyes and realized that he was holding some kind of mysterious weapon, in his hand. The blade was in the shape of Pikachu's tail, the middle seemed to have a Pokeball and the teeth was some sort of electric orb.**_

Ash: What is...this?

Clemont: Incredible...Ash has a Keyblade too?!

Ash: What?! **THIS** is also a Keyblade?

_**By his side, Pikachu stood ready to fight. Ash got back on his feet and he stood ready as well.**_

Sora: Can you keep going, Ash?

Ash: You know it!

Sora: Let's do this!

_**Everyone charged in once again, this time taking out the arms and the legs first. Eventually, all that was left was the torso...and THAT was a challenge. It began spinning around, attacking anyone it came close too. But that didn't stop them from continuing to land critical blows. Finally, they managed to defeat the Heartless. It's torso began to shake, as the head fell to the ground. Out of nowhere, a heart popped out of it's torso and it disappeared. With the time they had, Ash and Pikachu enjoyed there wonderful reunion. Donald and Goofy walked up too them.**_

Sora: So you were looking for me?

_**Both Donald and Goofy nodded there heads.**_

Leon: They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade.

Goofy: Hey, why don't you come with us, we can go to other worlds on our vessel.

Sora: I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi?

Donald: Of course!

_**Sora's head flew up, from hearing that.**_

Goofy: Are you sure?

Donald: Who knows but we need him to come with us to help us find the king.

Leon: Sora, go with them, especially, if you wanna find your friends.

Yuffie: Ash, you and your friends should go too.

Ash: Good idea!

Bonnie: Yippie!

Clemont: I agree with that solution!

Sora: Yeah, I guess.

Donald: But you can't come along, looking like that, understand? No frowning, no sad face. Okay?

Goofy: Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us.

Bonnie: There right, Sora. You gotta show a happy face!

Sora: Happy?

_**He thought about it for a while and out of nowhere, he grinned as much as he could. In a moment of silence, everyone laughed at Sora's face.**_

Sora: Okay, why not, I'll go with you guys.

Donald: Donald Duck.

Goofy: Names Goofy.

Ash: Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu.

Clemont: I am Clemont.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie.

Sora: And I'm Sora." he said.

Goofy: All for one and one for all.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Wonderland

_**After defeating the giant armored Heartless in the third district, Sora and the other returned to the first district to have a little discussion. Clemont and Bonnie were talking privately to Cid, explaining that they were going to travel with Ash and his friend to find Serena and May.**_

Leon: Make sure you stock up for your journeys, we don't know how far the Heartless have spread.

Yuffie: And check out the shops, they've got some pretty neat stuff. And best of luck.

Aerith: I hope you find your friends.

Leon: Look out for each other and keep your spirits up.

All: You got it!

_**As Leon and the other began to leave, Clemont and Bonnie returned to Ash's side.**_

Clemont: We talked to Cid and told him that were coming with you.

Sora: You sure?

Bonnie: Of course, we wanna save Serena and May too.

Ash: Alright, well, let's get going.

Donald: The Gummi Ship is outside that gate.

Sora: The what?

Donald: That's our ship.

Goofy: Wait till you see it.

Sora: Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going!

_**And the group headed out to the door. As they opened it, a bright light flashed and they all disappeared. When they opened there eyes, they found themselves inside a spaceship.**_

Donald: Welcome aboard the Gummi Ship!

_**Everyone looked up, in amazement.**_

Clemont: Outstanding, I've never seen anything like it!

Ash: And we use this to find Serena and May?

Goofy: That's right, we'll be able to get to other worlds and save your friends.

Ash: Then what are we waiting for, let's get too it!

_**Everyone buckled up and Donald prepared to start the ship. Before they knew, they blasted off, into space. Everyone looked out the window and saw hoe beautiful space looked.**_

Ash: I never thought we'd get to see anything like this!

Sora: I wish Riku and Kairi could see this...

They continued to fly for about two hours and finally made it too there destination.

Donald: Alright, we're here!

Ash: How do we get down there?

Donald: Easy...

_**He pressed a button, on the panel and a little opening from below the ship opened up.**_

Ash: Whoa!

Donald: Down there, is where we'll enter the new world.

Sora: Wait, you expect us to jump **DOWN THERE?!**

Donald: Of course, what else?

Ash: Well, let's go for it!

Clemont &amp; Bonnie: Ash!

Donald: Well, he seems to get the point.

_**Eventually Goofy jumped down, along with Donald. Clemont, Bonnie and Sora were the only ones left. They all looked at each other and shrugged. The three of them jumped down and began falling all the way down. Just then, they stopped falling and began floating. Clemont, Bonnie and Sora began to float, gently all the way down. They eventually caught up with Ash, Donald and Goofy. It seemed like an endless fall until they saw the ground, below them. They all finally landed on the ground. Out of nowhere, someone came passing by to them. It was a small rabbit wearing spectacles, grey pants with a hole in the back for his tail, and a red over-coat and bow tie which is worn over an orange button-up shirt with a white collar.**_

White Rabbit: Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!

Ash: What was that all about?

Clemont: He sure seemed in a hurry...

Ash: Let's follow him!

Clemont: Ash, wait up!

_**The group then took off, following Ash. They came across a small door that opened up. They all crouched down and walked through. They made it to the other side and made it into a small room that was bathed in pink. They saw the rabbit from earlier...however, there was something different about him. He was super small and ran through a door with a doorknob that had a face on it.**_

Sora: How did he get so small?

Doorknob: No, you're simply too big.

Donald: **WAK!** It talks!

Ash: Did not expect that!

Doorknob: Must you be so loud, you woke me up.

Goofy: Good morning!

Doorknob: Goodnight, I need a bit more sleep.

Sora: Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?

Doorknob: Why don't you try the bottle, over there?

_**From behind them, a table popped up and there was two bottles on the table.**_

Ash: Well, there's the bottles, like he said.

Clemont: But which one do we drink? Each one says drink me.

Bonnie: Look, this one says..._Shrink_

Goofy: And this one says..._Grow_.

Sora: Guess we know which one to drink.

_**He grabbed the pink bottle and took a sip. Before they knew it, they had completely shrunk to the size of a toy.**_

Ash: Whoa, it worked, we shrunk!

Sora: Now what do we do?

Ash: What else, we go through the door.

Clemont: We can't, he's already asleep and I doubt he'll wake up, anytime soon.

Ash: Good point...

Goofy: Hey, look, there's a small opening over there.

_**They looked and saw where Goofy was looking.**_

Ash: Way to go, Goofy!

_**They all walked to the opening and found there selves in another area. It was completely green. And there were walking playing cards, everywhere they looked.**_

Ash: This place just got more interesting!

_**Each card came in a different variety; red ace of heart soldiers and black ace of spades soldiers. Both have bodies that are identical to their respective real-world playing cards, but sprout arms, feet, and rather flat heads (neither type has visible legs or eyes, or a neck). The heart soldiers have red heads shaped like an upside-down heart. They have a pale-skinned, heart-shaped face showing, indicating that the red is some sort of helmet, a bright red, vaguely heart-shaped nose, and a small, heart-shaped mouth. Two red semi-circles are present on either "shoulder", perhaps representing pauldrons. They have spindly arms and large (in comparison to their arms), red gloves, as well as floppy red shoes. They carry red lances as weapons, each lance tipped with an upside-down heart.**_

_**The spade soldiers share the same structure as their red counterparts, sporting the same "paulrons" and shoes, albeit theirs are colored black. Their noses are also black and shaped like an upside-down heart (a spade without the "handle"). Their mouths share this upside-down heart shape. Their faces are pale like the heart soldier's, while their "helmets are shaped like spades, with parts of the design, specifically the handle and lower half of the spade, continuing onto their card bodies. Their black gloves are slightly closer-fitting than their red-colored brethren. Finally, they carry black axes as weapons. Unlike the red soldier's lances keeping with the heart theme of the soldiers, these axes do not show any spade design. They saw the white rabbit, run stairs and made it to the top. He blew the horn that was a golden yellow color.**_

White Rabbit: Court is now in session!

_**On the stands was a young girl around the age of ten. She has long, thick, blond hair in which she ties a black bow. She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes.**_

?: I'm on trial? But why?

White Rabbit: Her Majesty, the queen of hearts, presiding.

_**Above, on a throne, there was a woman dressed in regal attire and was carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip. Her collar is white and very tall, reaching her ears. Her gown has white lining, with the rest of it being colored red and black. The left half of her dress has a short, black sleeve with a red cuff, a red abdomen, with everything below that being black. The right side is identical, but with inverted colors; a red sleeve, black cuff, black abdomen, and red lower half. She was also wearing a second dress or skirt with a similar split design, the left side being an alternating thick black line, thin yellow line pattern, while the right side is identical, but with inversed colors. The right side of this second skirt is actually a darker shade of yellow than the left, appearing more gold. She also had a round nose, gold earrings, and a small gold crown on her head. Her hair is black and tied into a tight bun on the back of her head with a red ribbon, though a few loose bangs dangle in front of her forehead.**_

Queen of Hearts: This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it. And the reason is...**BECAUSE I SAY SO, THAT'S WHY!**

?: That is so unfair!

Queen of Hearts: Well, have you anything to say, in your defense?

?: Of course, I've done absolutely nothing wrong, you may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean.

Queen of Hearts: **SILENCE, YOU DARE DEFY ME?!**

Sora: Hey, guys, we should help her out!

Donald: Yeah but the...

Goofy: We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?

Clemont: You mean meddling.

Goofy: On yeah and that's against the rules.

Ash: Rules shouldn't matter, when someone's in trouble.

Queen of Hearts: The court finds the defendant...**GUILTY AS CHARGED!** For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart.

Ash: Uh-oh...

Queen of Hearts: **OFF WITH HER HEAD!**

All: **WHAT?!**

Ash: I can't stand aside and watch this!

?: No, No! Oh, please!

Ash: Stop it, right now!

Queen of Hearts: Who are you? How **DARE** you interfere with my court!

Ash: Listen, ma'am, we know who the real culprit is!

Goofy: Uh huh, it's the Heart...

_**Cutting Goofy off, Clemont and Sora covered his mouth, keeping him from spilling the truth.**_

Ash: Listen to me, she's not the one your looking for!

Queen of Hearts: That's nonsense, have you any proof?

Ash: Well...

Clemont: Ash, without evidence, we can't prove her innocence.

Ash: Right...

Clemont: Your majesty, give us time and we'll find the evidence you need for this trial.

Queen of Hearts: Hrm...very well, IF you can find evidence worth of her innocence, then she may go free...but you can't, it's **OFF** with your heads!

Ash: No worries!

_**He and his friends took off into the woods, looking for evidence.**_

Bonnie: Big brother, wouldn't it be easier to just explain that those Heartless things are the bad guys?

Donald: We can't do that! Every person should keep living only in their own world. It'll just cause confusion. That's why we have to keep it a secret.

?: Really? Well, that may or may not be true. The Cheshire Cat knows everything. All you have to do is avoid getting confused.

_**When they looked up, they saw a cat with fur that is striped purple and pink, a pattern that stops abruptly at his wrists and ankles. His mouth, hands, feet and the tip of his tail were all a very light pink color, while the fur on his head is ruffled at the top and a solid red-violet. His eyebrows, which are always raised, are black, and his eyes are yellow. His nose was a dark rose color, and below it, are six grey whiskers, three on either side of the cat's upper lip, that are oddly off-center from the follicles. His hands and feet both seem to have opposable thumbs, along with three other fingers or toes. Each of his digits sport short, black claws.**_

Donald: Who are you?

Cheshire Cat: Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!

Ash: Well, if you know the culprit is, can't you tell us?

_**The Cheshire Cat didn't say anything...but instead dropped something.**_

Cheshire Cat: Here you go. The evidence you seek is in that box...or is it?

Ash: What does that mean?

_**The cat didn't say anything...just disappeared.**_

Donald: What a creepy guy...

Bonnie: Creepy...he's was **SO CUTE!**

Goofy: You really think so?

Sora: Ash, what's in the box, he gave you?

Ash: Hrm...

_**Out of nowhere, a Heartless popped out of the box and began taking off.**_

Clemont: It was a Heartless?!

Sora: It's getting away!

Ash: I don't think so!

_**He followed it, all the way back to the room, where the queen and white rabbit was.**_

Queen of Hearts: What! Who is that?!

Ash: It's him! **HE'S** the evidence! Look out!

_**The Heartless was about to attack the queen.**_

Ash: Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!

_**Pikachu jumped into the air and stunned the Heartless. And with a single swing, Ash destroyed the Heartless.**_

Ash: Do you see now? That girl was innocent the whole time!

Sora: He's telling the truth! Now release her!

Queen of Hearts: I would...but Alice isn't here.

All: **WHAT?!**

Queen of Hearts: And **YOU** are responsible!

Sora: How are we...?!

_**Just then the cards began to surround them.**_

Sora: This doesn't look good...

Ash: Let's get going!

_**The group then ran for there lives. They returned to the woods, searching for any signs of Alice.**_

Bonnie: Where could Alice have gone?

Sora: The Heartless probably took her.

Clemont: I don't think so...

Ash: What makes you think that?

Clemont: I thought the Heartless only attacked people on the spot. But now...I think someone is manipulating the Heartless. Someone very evil...

Bonnie: Evil?

Donald: Whoever it is, we just better find Alice, before she gets into any trouble.

Ash: Right!

_**They continued there searched for Alice, eventually, leading them back to same room, where they met the talking doorknob.**_

?: Might you be looking for Alice?

_**When they looked up the table, it was the Cheshire Cat.**_

Donald: You again?! Yes we are, have you seen her?

Cheshire Cat: No. But I know where the shadow is.

Ash: Shadow?

Cheshire Cat: Did you know that...when you turn on the light, a shadow is made?"

_**The Cheshire Cat snapped his fingers and caused the lights to come on.**_

Cheshire Cat: Are you prepared for the worst? If not, then that's too bad.

_**From the shadows a dark enigma came I to being. It was a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sport gold highlights.**_

Ash: You...You tricked us!

Cheshire Cat: Tricked you? Nothing of a sort! The Cheshire Cat is always here to help the weak.

Clemont: We're in trouble now...

Ash: Clemont, Bonnie, stay under the table!

Sora: Yeah, we'll take care of this!

_**Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy charged in, trying to take down the giant Heartless but it wasn't all that easy. The Heartless continued, shooting fireballs and them, making it harder for them to get closer.**_

Sora: This isn't working!

Ash: We can't get close enough to attack!

_**Even Pikachu tried using a thunderbolt but it wasn't effective. Clemont examined the fight and came to a solution.**_

Clemont: Guys! You need to freeze the enemy!

Ash: Huh?

Clemont: Look, he's mostly using fire attacks. Water and Ice has an advantage against fire! Don't you have any spells with water or fire?

Ash: If only I had my pokemon, I could use Froggy!

_**Just then, Ash's Keyblade began to glow with a blue aura.**_

Ash: What's...going on...?

_**He looked at the giant Heartless and realized what he had to do. Ash closed his eyes and concentrated...he pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless and focused. He opened his eyes and shouted on simple words..."FREEZE!" With one word, the Keyblade began to glow, freezing the Heartless completely. It was frozen in ice, eventually falling backwards and shattering into pieces, as heart began to float from the pieces and disappeared into the air.**_

Sora: Ash, you did it, we won!

Ash: Yeah, no kidding.

Doorknob: What a racket, how is a doorknob to get any sleep?

_**As it yawned, you could see something shining inside it's mouth. Everyone looked in and it appeared to be a keyhole. All of a sudden, Sora's Keyblade began to glow, pointing at the keyhole and shining a light through it. All you could hear was the sound a lock.**_

Donald: What was that?

Sora: Did you hear that, it sounded like some closed.

Cheshire Cat: Splendid, you're quite the heroes. Really excellent. Your powers have blossomed.

Ash: You still haven't told us what happened to Alice!

Cheshire Cat: If you're still looking for Alice, she is not here.

Sora: Say what?!

Cheshire Cat: My friends I'm afraid she gone...gone with the shadows, into darkness.

_**Somewhere, in another world, there was two pair of feet walking through an area that appeared to be a campsite. It was a girl with a gray-black top with a white collar, dark gray knee-length stockings, upper waist-length hair, red skirt, shoes, and a dark pink straw hat.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Deep Jungle

_**As the group left there first destination (Wonderland), they took off to continue there search for Riku, Kairi, May, Serena and now Alice.**_

Clemont: You think it's true what the that Cheshire Cat said, Alice ran off with the shadows?

Donald: Who knows, that cat seems nuts in the head.

Ash: Still, if Alice wasn't there, then she must've gone somewhere.

Sora: Well, we might as well look for her, while searching for our friends.

Bonnie: Well, we made it too our next world.

Goofy: Hey, Donald, maybe the king is down there.

Donald: In a backwater place like that, no way. Let's keep going.

Sora: Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out.

Ash: Yeah and May or Serena are there too.

Donald: Forget it, we're on an important mission.

Sora: Just land!

Donald: No!

Clemont: Come on, guys, there's no need to argue about this.

Donald: Ah phooey.

Sora: Were landing!

_**He grabbed the wheel and began making the ship move.**_

Donald: No, don't touch that, **NO!**

Ash: Sora, stop!

_**It was too late, the ship began to fly in circles, heading towards the world. It lost control and both Sora and Ash fell out of the ship, falling in the thick trees. Sora landed, inside a tree house and fell hard on his head.**_

Sora: Ugh, my head...Donald...Goofy...guys?

_**He called out but there wasn't a single noise to hear. Just then, when Sora looked up, a large leopard leaped from the top of the tree house and jumped down, knocking Sora back to the wall. Sora got a good look at the creature, it was pretty big, with mostly yellow fur, except for the fur around his mouth, on the bottoms of his paws, on his belly, and at the tip of his tail, which is white. The leopards legs and head had black spots on them, while his back and shoulders sport yellow-orange markings with black outlines. His eyes are yellow and he has six long, black whiskers, three on both sides of his upper lip. He also has black claws. He stood up, pulled out his Keyblade and prepared himself. The battle wasn't all that easy, the leopard continued jumping around, every time Sora tried to land a hit. But he was eventually able to land a few blows...so did the leopard. Sora was able to finally win the fight. Exhausted, he stood proud, breathing heavily from the frustrating fight. He walked slowly towards the leopard, trying to see if it was dead. But it wasn't, it jumped up, roaring at Sora, startling him. It leaned down and jumped towards Sora, ready to attack but was stopped, in it's tracks. Sora opened his eyes and saw a man.**_

_**This man has brown hair that was styled in long dreadlocks. He wore almost no clothes. The only piece of clothing he wears is a tattered, brown loincloth around his waist. His eyes were a light green-blue in color and his muscular body is tanned from living in the jungle all his life. He had a long spear that he used to block the leopards attack. He pushed him back, preparing to fight. The leopard took off and jumped out the window. Sora got up on his feet and the man walked towards him.**_

?: Sabor...danger.

Sora: Uh...thank you.

?: Thank You...

Sora: Huh? Uh...what is this place?

?: This place...this place...

_**It didn't seem like he understood a word that Sora was saying.**_

Sora: Okaaay. Where did the others go?

_**The man just stared at him, with a dull look.**_

Sora: Look, I got separated from my friends, have you seen them?

?: Hrm?

Sora: Friiiiends...

?: Friends.

Sora: **RIGHT, MY FRIENDS!** There's four of them, one of them is Dona-.

?: Hrm?

Sora: You know what...Nevermind. I'm looking for my friends...Riku and Kairi.

?: Look...for Riku. Friends.

Sora: Right.

_**He looked behind and couldn't believe it, it was Kairi.**_

?: Kairi. Friends.

Sora: Uh...right.

_**He continued to look at Kairi, as she disappeared, behind the man.**_

?: Friends. Here.

Sora: Really?!

?: *&amp;&amp;X%

_**Sora couldn't seem to understand what the man was saying.**_

Sora: Huh?

?: *&amp;&amp;X%. Friends here.

Sora: Not sure I understand but show me, take me to Riku and Kairi.

?: Tarzan. Tarzan, go.

Sora: And I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go, go.

_**Tarzan began to lead Sora outside, opening the doors and showed him where he was. It was a complete landscape of green. Everywhere Sora looked, there was green. Tarzan jumped below and was sliding on a pole, all the way down to the bottom. Sora didn't question, he followed behind and jumped down. They began to slide on a trees, making there way down, from the tree house. As they were sliding, Sora looked up and saw Ash and Pikachu, sliding down the trees as well.**_

Sora: **ASH!**

Ash: **SORA!**

_**When he got closer too Sora and Tarzan he jumped and began sliding with them. However, they made it too the bottom, entering a campsite. Tarzan began walking, leading them into the tent.**_

Tarzan: Jane." Tarzan said.

_**The woman turned around and revealed herself. She had long, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and seems to wear eyeliner and lipstick. Clothing-wise she wears a faded, white tank top, walks barefoot, and wears a long, brown sarong that reaches to just above her ankles. This sarong is held up by a knot tied on her right side, which exposes most of her right leg.**_

Jane: Tarzan! Oh and who's this?

Sora: Uh, hi there. I'm-

Jane: Oh, you speak English. So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan...are you here to study the gorillas?

?: Jane, Tarzan, I'm back!

Ash: Wait a minute, that voice...

_**As it began to walk I to the tent, this voice revealed itself to be wearing a gray-black top with a white collar, dark gray knee-length stockings, upper waist-length hair, red skirt, shoes, and a dark pink straw hat. It was a young girl, about the same age as Sora and Ash.**_

?: I got fruit, just like you asked.

Ash: No way!

?: Wait a minute, Ash...Ash is that you?!

Ash: **SERENA?!**

Jane: Ah, so you two know each other?

Serena: Yes, Ash is a friend of mine.

Ash: So this is where you've been?

Sora: So this is Serena?

Serena: Oh, hello there, pardon my rudeness. My name is Serena.

Sora: My name is Sora, I'm a friend of Ash.

Serena: Are you guys here to study gorillas too?

?: Highly doubtful.

_**This voice was rather deeper and more...manly. This voice belonged to a man that was very tall, standing even larger than Tarzan. He had thinning hair as well as a pencil thin mustache, which is mixed with his dignified English hunter attire; this showed a contrast between his dark and twisted personality and his appearance as an English gentleman. He came walking in with others. These others were Donald, Goofy, Clemont and Bonnie.**_

Goofy: Sora!

Bonnie: Serena!

Sora: Guys, you're alright!

_**Sora grabbed Donald's hands and jumping up. For a moment, it seemed like the two had forgotten about there argument...but sadly, that wasn't the case. They turned there backs on each other and crossing there arms.**_

?: A circus of clowns, not much use for hunting gorillas.

Jane: Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them, this is research.

_**But it was too late and he was already gone.**_

Jane: Well, the more the merrier, do make yourselves at home.

Sora: Well, anyway...

Sora &amp; Donald: **I'M STAYING!**

Serena: Where have you guys been?

Bonnie: Looking for you and May.

Ash: Oh yeah, is May with you?

Serena: No, I looked but I couldn't find her.

Ash: Awe, man. That's too bad.

Goofy: Hey, you guys, look what we found...look at this.

_**Goofy got the groups attention, revealing something, in his hands. It was a small little block with red-orange and purple coloring.**_

Sora: What is it?

Clemont: It's a Gummi block, it's the same material they use to build the Gummi Ship.

Ash: What does that mean?

Donald: The king could be here. We have to work together to look for him...**FOR NOW!**

Sora: Fine, I'll let you tag along...**FOR NOW!**

Clemont: And, I also found one of my pokemon.

Ash: Which pokemon is it?

Clemont: It's my Chespin"

Ash: That's great!

Serena: So then that means...

Ash: It means that our pokemon are all over the world.

Sora: So if we keep looking, we'll find your pokemon?

Ash: That's right! Then let's get too it!

_**Once they got settled down, they talked with Jane.**_

Jane: Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning.

Sora: So wait...he was speaking gorilla back there?!

Jane: Ah, that's right. Your all looking for your friends, aren't you?

Sora: He said Riku and Kairi were here. And...one other word I couldn't understand.

Jane: Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?

Ash: Are these it?

Jane: Yes, thank you, Ash.

_**Ash stood back, with his group and watched as the slides appeared on the monitor. Apparently, Tarzan showed no signs that Riku and Kairi were around.**_

Jane: Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

Sora: Where are my friends? Riku and Kairi?

_**Tarzan looked down and shook his head.**_

Sora: Hey, I...I thought...

Clayton: That leaves just one place. Young man, we've been in this jungle for sometime now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I wager there with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them.

Jane: Really, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide...

Clayton: Then take us there, take use too the gorillas.

_**Tarzan looked at Sora and his friends and nodded.**_

Jane: Tarzan, are you sure?

Tarzan: Tarzan go see Kerchak.

Jane: Kerchak?

Clayton: He must be the leader, perfect. I'll go along, as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place.

_**He left the tent and took off.**_

Ash: Come on, let's go.

_**The group left the tent and tried to find Clayton but they he nowhere to be found.**_

Serena: Where did Clayton go?

Sora: He must've gone higher up.

_**As they climbed the vines and trees, they came across two gorillas, watching down on them. One of them was an adult male gorilla with black hair and grey skin. His forearms are enormous and his head is quite large, as well. His eyes are brown and small in comparison to the rest of his head. The other was also an adult, female gorilla with brown fur and eyes. Her skin, visible on her toes, fingers, face, and belly, is light tan in coloration.**_

Tarzan: Kerchak, please listen too me. I know the nesting grounds are secret...but I trust them. You see, I want to help them. Because, because well, they need us.

_**He seem to have spoken in proper language.**_

Goofy: Uh, did you get that?

Donald: No.

_**Kerchak was about to speak but he suddenly heard something from up top and headed after it.**_

Serena: He seemed distracted by something.

Ash: Yeah, I know.

_**He looked up top and wondered...was Clayton up there? The group continued up to the tree tops and made it all the way to the tree house. But Clayton was already there. His gun was pointed at another gorilla. This one was a young, female gorilla with dark hair, grey skin, and brown eyes. Other than her size, which is relatively small due to her age, she can be easily distinguished from other gorillas by the crest of hair that falls over the top of her head. Clayton stood still and waited to make the perfect shot. Donald came rushing to the rescue. He screamed loudly, throwing off Clayton's aim and missing the shot. By the time the group got there, Kerchak had made it as well.**_

Donald: What's the big idea?!

Tarzan: Wait, Kerchak, please!

_**Kerchak didn't listen. He took off, with the younger gorilla. Everyone turned there attention to Clayton.**_

Clayton: You don't understand, I was only trying too...a...a snake slithered by. You see, I saved that poor gorillas life.

_**Tarzan didn't believe what he told him...neither did the group. They escorted Clayton back to the tent and explained everything to Jane.**_

Jane: **HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!**

Clayton: Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla...

Jane: You are not to go near the gorillas again!

Clayton: All because of one mishap, come now.

_**Everyone looked to him with anger...they were all serious. Clayton chuckled nervously and walked out the tent.**_

Clayton: What am I doing with these imbeciles! Blasted gorillas, I'll hunt down every last one of them. I'll track them down, somehow! I'll stake my life on it.

_**Just then, he began to hear bamboo snapping, in the trees. He pointed his gun and shot. The shot was heard from the tent and the group took off. When they got outside, they saw one gorilla being jumped by monkeys. Only thing was that they weren't monkeys...they were Heartless. They were covered in blue fur, appearing lighter around their head and torso, and darker around their arms, legs and long tails. The center part of their face was pitch-black with jagged edges, and two glowing, yellow eyes can be seen. The inner sections of their round ears was a light purple color, as are their large paws and feet, which end with sharp, black claws. They seem to be wearing golden bracelets and anklets, and the Heartless emblem can clearly be seen emblazoned on their chest.**_

Sora: Here too?!

Ash: Come on, let's take them out!

_**He pulled out his Keyblade and charged in. These Heartless fought in close-combat. The first attack is a close-ranged swipe attack. Ash commanded Pikachu to dodge the attack and use "Quick Attack" but missed. The second attack is a sliding dash attack in which the Heartless will use to close the distance between it and it's enemy. Pikachu got hit and was sent flying but Ash caught him in his arms, falling to the floor. The final attack a Powerwild can use is a leaping attack. The Heartless jumps high into the air, swinging both claws down upon Ash. Thanks to Goofy and his shield, he guard against the attack, knocking the Heartless back. Ash commanded Pikachu to attack with Thunderbolt. With this powerful counter-attack, Pikachu eliminated the Heartless. All of its attacks seemed to be easily blocked either by defending or timing a precise strike with the Keyblade. The Powerwild has one defensive move. Although simple, it can be problematic. This move occurs mainly if Sora follows a direct, frontal attack method. The Powerwild may dodge by lightly jumping to its left or right, then preparing a quick attack. defeating the Heartless.**_

Clemont: Phew, glad that is over.

Bonnie: What kind of Heartless are those?

_**Ash pulled out his PokeDex to see if he could get any information. The Heartless was called a "Powerwild". A Heartless resembling a monkey. With great physical strength and agility, they often strike with combination attacks. Avoid close-range battles with them if possible.**_

Sora: Great strength...no kidding.

Serena: Let's not forget, we still have to find Clayton.

Ash: She's right. Let's go!

_**The second fight with Sabor began. His moves didn't change so it was pretty much the same as last time Sora fought against him. However, the one thing that did change was his speed. It honestly could not be matched, and his leaps across the fighting grounds allow his to make risk-free, long range attacks. Sora used dodge roll to avoid these lunges...it was the best way to protect himself. After he charged, Ash commanded Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to stun Sabor. That's when Sora rushed in, attacking with his with a three-hit combo. Sabor gained itself back into the fight, as it tried to attack Sora but he remember to Dodge Roll out of the way, so that he doesn't get hit. It was a quite a tough fight...a VERY tough fight but Sabor was succumbed to the damaged it was given and fell over...dying.**_

Sora: That takes care of that.

Ash: Yeah, but where's Clayton?

Clemont: That was him making those gunshots, right?

Serena: He might have harmed one of the gorillas.

Ash: Let's head back to the tent, maybe he returned to Jane.

_**The group returned to the campsite and entered the tent but he wasn't anywhere around. Even Jane was missing.**_

Sora: Where's Jane?

Serena: She might've went out looking for Clayton.

Ash: Let's get moving!

_**The group headed out, making there way up to the trees. They found Jane trapped inside an opening, covered in vines. They managed to cut through, helping her get out.**_

Serena: Jane, what happened?

Jane: Clayton came into the tent...and that's the last thing I remember.

Sora: Clayton?!

Tarzan: Gorillas trapped. Terk ran.

Clemont: Clayton must have hunted down the gorillas.

Ash: Then let's hurry and get down there!

_**They all took off, hoping to stop Clayton in time. Somewhere, near the cliff, Clayton had all the gorillas trapped to a corner. He used the Heartless as his assistances. He pointed his gun at one of the gorillas ready to fire.**_

Sora: **NO!**

_**While Clayton's attention was turned to Sora and his friends, the gorillas made there getaway.**_

Sora: Clayton?!

Tarzan: Not Clayton! *&amp;&amp;X%, not Clayton!

_**They all charged in attacking both Clayton and the Powerwild Heartless that he had on his side. Clayton's only weapon is a shotgun, but Sora and the others still had to be careful. While Ash and his friends dealt with the Powerwild Heartless, Sora and Tarzan focused onto Clayton, bashing him until they weakened him. Clayton stood ready to fire and them but kept it at a halt. Out of nowhere the back of the cliff collapsed. It revealed a waterfall, behind the crumbled rocks. Tarzan tried charging in but "something" knocked him back. Clayton was floating in the air.**_

Clemont: What's going on?!

Sora: He's sitting on...on something!

Ash: Whatever it is, let's take it down!

_**Everyone went in, attacking...whatever Clayton was sitting on. Ash used his Keyblade and Pikachu to attack. Clemont called out his Chespin and commanded it to use a move called "Pin Missles". They eventually knocked out whatever was, as it revealed itself. It was a giant bipedal lizard resembling a chameleon. It had a yellow body, with five short spikes along its back. It often stood hunched over, holding its arms out in front of it. Its entire upper body is covered in stripes of various shades of green and yellow, reminiscent of camouflage clothing. Its hands and feet had four toes each, two in front and two in back, with black claws. Its prehensile tail is curled up behind it in a spiral. It had a mouth lined by short, pointed teeth, a pink tongue that can extend to surprising lengths, and large yellow and orange eyes with small black pupils. It also had a large, yellow horn on the tip of its snout. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest.**_

Clemont: It was a giant chameleon!

Sora: Well, we took care of it!" Sora shouted.

Clayton: You insolent brats!" Clayton shouted out.

_**The group charged in, attacking both Clayton and the Stealth Sneak. Sora was facing the Stealth Sneak with Clayton as its rider. Sora and Ash focused on attacking the Heartless first, weakening it, render it visible. The Stealth Sneak then acted similar to Sabor. Pikachu continuously attacking it and using Thunderbolt, while Sora used fire, doing major damage. During the first part of the battle, Sora can also use Thunder spells to strike at both Clayton and the Stealth Sneak simultaneously. If Sora attacks the Stealth Sneak long enough, it will buck Clayton off of it. The Stealth Sneak has two main attacks, a lunge and a "spell" of sorts. The lunge was easily dodged by Dodge Roll. When visible, the attack can be seen by the stance it takes before lunging, but when invisible, the best way to "see it coming" is by focusing on to it, since the stance involves it lowering the head. Its other attack can be seen either way. Its hands start glowing and it will extend them, and when it brings them together, the attack launches. Sora timed a jump with the movements of its arms. After Clayton is thrown off, Tarzan, Clemont, Donald &amp; Goofy focused on him more. After a grueling battle, Clayton and the Stealth Sneak were defeated.**_

_**He backed up, holding his body, in pain, aiming his gun, ready to fire. But the Heartless he was riding began to act up, eventually falling on Clayton. A heart appeared from it's body and disappeared into the sky, along with the Heartless and Clayton. All the gorillas came out of hiding and showed up with the group. Kerchak grabbed Sora's shoulder and tossed him into the air, falling onto an upper level. He did the same with the others. On the upper level, there was a beautiful waterfall. It seemed that defeating Clayton and the Heartless have earned Kerchak's trust.**_

Tarzan: Tarzan home.

_**Inside of the waterfall, they made it into a cave where there were butterflies on this simple stem. Terk and Jane eventually caught up with them.**_

Tarzan: *&amp;&amp;X%

Sora: This is your home but that means...

_**As they were quiet they heard the outside...and the waterfalls.**_

Jane: The waterfalls, there echoing all the way here.

Tarzan: *&amp;&amp;X%. Friends there. See friends.

Jane: Oh, now I got it...*&amp;&amp;X%: means heart. Friends in our hearts.

Sora: Oh, so that's what it meant.

Tarzan: Friends...same heart. Clayton...lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart. No friends.

Sora: Sorry about what I said.

Donald: I'm sorry too.

Goofy: Yeah. All for one, huh?

_**Goofy pulled Sora and Donald in, happy that they made up. Ash walked up to the tree, as the butterflies flew off. They revealed a keyhole. Ash began to remember what Sora's Keyblade did, after witnessing a keyhole. He pulled out his Keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. The tip of the Keyblade began to glow and shot a beam of light into the keyhole. A clicking noise went off and something dropped from the keyhole.**_

Serena: What's that?

Clemont: A Gummi block.

Goofy: But it's sure not the kings.

Ash: Well, we can still keep it.

_**The group returned to the tent and Serena said her farewell to Jane and Tarzan.**_

Serena: Well, I guess we better be going.

Jane: Where's your ship?" Jane asked.

Donald: Well...uh...not too far.

Tarzan: Sora...Ash...Tarzan...friends.

_**The two looked at each other and smiled, saying there farewells. The quest continued on, looking for Riku, Kairi, May and the rest of there pokemon.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Olympus Coliseum

Serena: So where are we going next?

Ash: We're gonna look for May.

Serena: Any idea where she is?

Ash: No, she could be in any different world.

Clemont: And we need to search through every world, if we wanna find her.

Bonnie: And there's our pokemon we have to find.

Ash: And we can't go home until we find them all.

Goofy: Don't worry, we'll find them!

_**The group smiled at Goofy's words, knowing he was telling the truth.**_

Donald: Alright, prepare to depart, our destination is here!

_**Everyone unbuckled themselves and prepared to exit the ship. When they got off, they walked through giant doors and found themselves in a new world, way different from Wonderland and Deep Jungle.**_

Ash: Whoa, look at this place!

Clemont: This must be a world from the Ancient Greek. Apparently, this is a world where heroes battle to claim the title "Strongest Hero.

Sora: No way, you're serious?!

Donald: Oh brother, here we go!

Ash: Let's go in and see if we can enter.

Sora: I'm with you on that!

_**They all rushed in through the doors. Nobody was inside. Until they looked to there left and saw someone, on top of a pedestal.**_

Ash: Hey, look! Maybe he knows where to sign in.

Sora: Let's go see.

Sora: Umm...

?: Good timing, gimme a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me, I gotta spruce this place up for the games.

Serena: You sure about this Ash?

Clemont: Yeah, it looks like it weighs a ton.

Ash: No problem, it can't be that heavy, right?

_**He and Sora tried to push the pedestal but it didn't seem to wanna move.**_

Ash: It's way to heavy!

?: What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-

_**Turns out there was more to this stranger than meets the eye. Him being a satyr, has the lower body is that of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves. His upper body was that of a short man with an enormous gut and some hair on his chest and arms. The top of his head was bald, save for four strands of orange hair, while the back of his hair is about shoulder-length. He had a curly goatee and five o'clock shadow over most of his lower face. His nose was pink and bulbous and his ears were pointed. He had black eyes and a thin, brown uni-brow. Finally, there were two brown goat horns sprouting out of the top of his head. He looked down and saw a group of kids, a duck and a dog.**_

?: Oh. Wrong guy. What are you doing here?

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu.

Serena: My names Serena.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie and this is my brother, Clemont.

Clemont: Nice to meet you.

Sora: I'm Sora.

Donald &amp; Goofy: And were Donald Duck &amp; Goofy.

?: Great to meet you all, Philoctetes but just call me Phil. But what's a couple of kids like you doing here?

Ash: Well, were gonna ask if we could join the tournament.

Phil: What? Your kiddin' me, right? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks.

_**Sora just frowned at him, feeling insulted.**_

Phil: Look, it's like this. Heroes, there coming from all over, to fight ferocious monsters, right here, in the Coliseum.

Donald: You've got heroes standing right in front of you!

Goofy: Yep, he's a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade.

Ash: And were heroes too.

Phil: Hero? You bunch of squirts?

_**He just laughed, believing they were joking.**_

Sora: What's so funny?! We've fought a bunch of monsters!

Phil: Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!

_**Phil began trying to move the heavy pedestal but failed. The group just looked at him, feeling sorry for him.**_

Ash: See?

Phil: Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do.

Ash: You mean you're gonna allow us to try out the games?

Phil: No, I'm gonna train you, see what you're made of.

Ash: Awe...

_**He took them out to a large arena. Barrels were everywhere.**_

Phil: Ready?

Ash: Let's do it!

Phil: Then...**GO!**

_**Ash and his friend busted there way through the barrels. Every time they destroyed one, another popped up. Phil was timing them, as they were training. It didn't take them long to finish in record time.**_

Phil: You know, you kids ain't that bad.

Sora: Looks like were headed for the games.

Phil: Afraid not.

_**Everyone was struck with shock.**_

Sora: Why not?!

Ash: Yeah, you said we weren't that bad!

Phil: Two words: you guys ain't heroes!

Sora: Come on!

Clemont: Do we really have to be heroes to enter the games?

Phil: That's how the rules of the Coliseum works.

Ash: But that's completely...

Clemont: Ash, there's no point in arguing about it. He's not gonna let us in.

Ash: Fine.

_**The group began to walk back to the gate entrance, upset that they couldn't enter.**_

?: Hrm...rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?

_**They turned around and saw a particular man...he was unlike anything they've ever seen before.**_

Serena: Who...who is that?

Ash: No idea.

_**This man had blue skin and blue flaming "hair". His eyes were completely yellow except for his black pupils. He had very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face was quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers were long, thin, and clawed. He was wearing what appeared to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seemed to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder.**_

Donald: Who are you?

?: Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You all want to enter the games, right? Well, then, hey, get a load of this.

_**He whipped his hand out in front of Sora and out poppd a entry pass.**_

Sora: A pass?

Clemont: Your really letting us have it?

?: It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty.

Ash: This is awesome!

Sora: If we hand that over to Phil, he'll **HAVE** to let us enter!

Bonnie: Then let's go!

_**The group ran back into the lobby and handed Phil the entry pass.**_

Phil: How'd you get this?

Ash: Can we enter the games now?

Phil: Well...I guess so. We start with the preliminaries. Some real weirdos signed up for it as well. Watch your back.

Ash: No problem!

_**Out on the stands, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena watched. Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy battled through the matched winning there first round.**_

Phil: You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching.

_**As he was talking someone came passing by. This guy had a mean look, in his eye. This guy had a flowing red cape and a metal claw on his left hand. He also carried a large sword...it wasn't a Keyblade, it was an actual sword, covered in bandages. He just stared at Sora and his friends, as he walked off.**_

Phil: Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing against him.

Ash: That guy does look pretty strong.

Clemont: Be careful, you guys. I get the feeling this tournament is going to get much more challenging.

Ash: Not to worry, we can handle ourselves!

Serena: Still, you can never be too careful.

_**The preliminaries continued on as Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought there way through many hard matches but they always came out on top.**_

Phil: You're better than I thought. Sure wish he was here to see this.

Serena: Who?

Phil: Hercules, he's a real hero. Too bad he's off visiting his father.

_**The next match came, as Phil, Serena and Bonnie continued to watch as Ash and his friends defeated every Heartless, they came up against. However, from the shadows, that mysterious man, now known as Hades and that mysterious man were watching as well.**_

?: Those little punks are your next opponents. Okay, don't blow it, just take them out.

?: The great god of the underworld is afraid of a bunch of kids? Sorry but my contract says...I know, you think I don't know, I wrote the contract! I know it says your only required to kill Hercules in this tournament...but you gotta fight those kids to get to him, come on! Hey, it's like that old goat says, rule number eleven, it's all just a game. So let loose and have fun with it. I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?

_**The man said nothing, as he walked off.**_

?: Geez, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still...suckers like him are hard to come by.

_**As he started into the darkness, there was a certain ferocius noise. As Phil was talking to the group, Serena noticed the man standing in the area, waiting for the fight to begin. She walked over to him, hoping to spare a few words.**_

Serena: Hello there. I'm Serena. What's your name?

_**The man looked at her and said nothing...for at least two seconds.**_

?: Cloud.

Serena: That's a nice name. So...your going up against Ash and his friends, best of luck too you.

Cloud: You like him...don't you?

Serena: Huh? Like who?

Cloud: This _Ash_ kid...

_**Serena began to blush and tried to lie.**_

Serena: What..n-no, of course not...

Cloud: I can tell when someone has deep feelings for someone else. And I see how you feel towards him.

_**Serena looked at Ash and realized...Cloud figured her out.**_

Serena: Well, he doesn't seem to notice me at all...what should I do?

_**Cloud said nothing, he just stood there, staring at the group.**_

Serena: I mean, how do I approach myself?

Cloud: Just open your mouth and say it.

_**Just then, Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy came to Serena's side.**_

Ash: Serena, the match is about to start.

Serena: Oh r-right, good luck.

_**The match began as Ash and his friends stood ready to face Cloud. Cloud's movement was slow, but his attacks were quick and covered much ground. The group kept some distance away from him, as Ash payed attention to his movements, as Cloud tried to close the distance by continuously executing Sonic Blade, which was a fast attack that pierces anything in its way, dealing good damage. He continued to use Sonic Blade but Ash and his friends continued to dodge them all. Since it wasn't working, Cloud switched over to Braver, in which he makes a high leap and then stabs his sword into the ground, creating a short-ranged impact. Braver was easily dodged by Dodge Rolling when Cloud yelled. Luckily, Cloud mostly focused on defeating Sora, Clemont, Donald and Goofy before striking Ash, leaving more time for recovery. While Cloud's standard sword combo appeared overwhelming, it can be easily blocked with a well-timed attack or Guard, which left Cloud stunned for a moment, giving Ash and his friends an opportunity to combo him. It should also be noted that all of Cloud's attacks have recoil, which is exploitable, as it can push Sora out of his range. It should be an easy fight as long as Sora has enough curative items. But when they were out, that was a problem...Cloud got the upper hand surprise on them and attacked them all. They were on the ground and Cloud had his sword pointed at Ash.**_

Cloud: You lose. Not sure why she warned me about you...you were a waste of my time.

Ash: Huh? Who told you about me?

_**Just then, Cloud was crushed by a giant paw. They looked and...well, it was a massive, three-headed dog with black fur and short, cropped ears. Its heads were identical to each other, each sporting the same enormous mouths, pink tongues, and long, sharp teeth. All three heads also feature glowing red eyes. Its legs are rather short, and each ends in a paw with three grey claws. It also has a thin tail and seems to be quite muscular.**_

?: Oh right, there was one other rule, I forgot: Accidents Happen.

_**Ash and his friends were still weak from there fight with Cloud. The monster struck down to attack...but were stopped by something or someone. They looked and saw a man, holding the three-headed beast in the air. This man was extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist, He was wearing orange-brown armor that ends in a sort of metal skirt. His armor did not extend to his arms, nor to most of his legs. He wore a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with the symbol of Zeus printed on it. His sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he was wearing. He had a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it. The only aspects of his appearance not colored in earth tones are his sky blue eyes and short, deep blue cape. He was occasionally seen with a simple sword with a brown handle and yellow cross-guard, but apparently prefers to fight barehanded.**_

Phil: Herc!

Clemont: Wait, **THAT** is Hercules?!

Hercules: Phil, get them out of here!

_**Everyone made a run for the exit...everyone, except Ash. He couldn't leave, he was worried about Cloud.**_

Sora: Ash, come on, let's go!

_**Ash was stuck between a choice: either leave Cloud and Hercules with that beast or abandon the. And save himself...Ash chose to stay behind and help out. He pulled out his Keyblade and stood beside Hercules.**_

Hercules: What are you doing?

Ash: I'm not leaving you two alone! Me and Pikachu are staying for this fight!

_**Out of nowhere, something came crashing down, onto the floor. As the dust settled, it was a bird with the color green, white and red.**_

Ash: Hawlucha!

Hercules: You know him?

Ash: Yeah, he's my friend!

_**Hawlucha jumped to Ash's side, smiling at him, happy to see his old friend again.**_

Ash: I'm glad you're alright, Hawlucha.

_**He, Hawlucha and Hercules stood ready, about to fight the monstrous canine. Just then, Sora, Donald and Goofy came out. They stood ready as well.**_

Sora: We can handle this!

_**Hercules nodded and took off. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena stood there, watching as there friends prepared to battle the beast.**_

Phil: Kid, I got two words of advice for you: **ATTACK!**

_**They battled against the canine, dealing all sorts of damaged. Ash climbed onto the stands and was able to climb on top of Cerberus's back, in order to avoid his Dark Breath attack and his Fireballs. Alternatively, Sora and the others used Dodge Roll to avoid Cerberus's Dark Breath attack, or even deft running. Going under Cerberus when he uses Dark Breath didn't work. Ash and Sora stayed to one of the outside heads and remain close to Cerberus's side. With gaurd, it was easy to deflect his fireballs. The group went all out on Cerberus, everything from Thunderbolts, to Keyblade combos. Even Hawlucha was using moves of his own. There moves weren't all that strong it was weakening that monster. With there efforts combines, they defeated the monster and it was down for the count. Ash and his friends looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they had won. Back in the lobby, Phil began quoting some written on paper, due to Ash, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Hawlucha's bravery.**_

Phil: Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further...

Donald: Hey, what do you mean junior heroes?

Phil: You rookies, still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero.

Goofy: So what does it take?

Hercules: Well, that's just something you'll have to figure out for yourselves. Just the way that I did.

Sora: No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games.

Phil: There ain't gone be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first.

Ash: No worries, we'll be back.

_**They began walking back to the Gummi Ship, when they saw Cloud sitting on the steps.**_

Ash: Hey, are you alright?

Cloud: Yeah.

Ash: So...why'd you go along with him anyway?

Cloud: I'm looking for someone. Hades, promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness but it backfired. I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light.

Ash: Don't worry, you'll find it. Were searching too.

Cloud: For your light?

_**Ash nodded, along with his group. Cloud walked up to Sora and Ash and gave them something.**_

Cloud: Don't lose sight of it.

Serena: Cloud...remember, no matter how deep you fall, light will always be there to guide you.

Cloud: Sure...I'll keep that in mind.

Serena: And I'll keep in mind what **YOU** said.

_**Cloud said nothing and just walked away. Not only did Ash reunite with one of his Pokemon but he and his group made a new friend.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Agrabah

_**Making there way through the amazing wonders of space, our junior heroes set out on there way to the next world that awaited them. However, at the speed they were flying, they made it to there destination. The weather was scorching hot.**_

Ash: Man, could it be any hotter out here?

Clemont: I guess each world has a different temperature, huh?

Sora: Let's just hurry and find that keyhole.

_**They walked through a sandy village that was filled with Heartless. With them sweating up a storm, it was difficult for them to fight. One of the Heartless was a new type, known as a Bandit. It had a bright white turban and matching face mask, a purple vest trimmed in gold, purple pants with plum and silver trim that is held in place with a salmon-colored sash, blue curled-toe shoes, and a plum and silver choker, and set of armbands. They also wear lots of gold and silver rings and bracelets, perhaps showing off the spoils they have plundered. Their large gold-hilted swords resemble classic scimitars. They managed to find a small place to make a getaway. But as they were walking, they came across a woman, hiding behind boxes. She had an hourglass figure, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. Her thick, black hair was tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon, accompanied by a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame. She wore a blue bedlah outfit with long poofy bustle pants and a top which leaves her forearms and midriff bare. She also sported golden earrings, a golden necklace, and gold slipper-like shoes.**_

?: Who's there? Hello?

Ash: There's no need to be scared, we won't hurt you.

_**The woman came out and introduced herself.**_

?: I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah.

Goofy: Uh..So that makes you a princess.

Serena: No way. Really?

Bonnie: A real life princess?

Jasmine: But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city.

Clemont: Jafar?

Jasmine: You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something-something he calls the "_Keyhole_."

_**The group looked at each other. Hearing that word, meant that there was gonna be some trouble.**_

Jasmine: Jafar caught me trying to escape, but "_he_" helped me.

Sora: Who helped you?

Jasmine: We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something...Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right.

Ash: Aladdin? Is he the guy who helped you?

?: Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?

_**A deep and scary voice called out. The group looked up above and saw a mysterious man. He was a tall, thin, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing. He was seen carrying his gold, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter to supplement his magical powers. He wore black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, he also wore yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and their tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He's also wearing an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He had a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, and he also wears grey eyeshadow. He sported a distinctive black mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, with what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the mitre, draping over his shoulders. This man was the one Jasmine warned them about...Jafar.**_

Jafar: Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you, see.

Ash: Get out of here, run!

_**He and Sora pulled out there Keyblade and stood ready to fight.**_

Jafar: Ah, the boys who hold the key.

_**At his side, Bandit Heartless appeared. They jumped down and attacked Sora's group. But they fought back valiantly. The Bandits swung there swords at the Ash but he easily blocked it, with his Keyblade. A few others did a somersault towards Sora, Donald and Goofy but with Goofy's shield, it was also easily blocked. The group worked together and gained the upper hand, winning the fight.**_

Sora: That takes care of the Heartless.

Bonnie: But what happened to the princess?

Clemont: Let's hope she got away.

Ash: Hoping isn't enough. We gotta find her, before Jafar does.

Donald: Then let's go!

_**The group took off back into the village, hoping Jasmine was hiding around, somewhere. They found there way into an old house. Near the side, they saw something moving, trying to escape the grip from the cabnet. It had an ornate Persian carpet with gold lining and tassels that it uses as "hands" and "feet". A second gold rectangle splits its designs into two sections. The outer section's background is han blue in color and covered in gold and navy blue disk-like patterns. Each corner sports a vaguely catfish shaped design with a gold outline and red center. The inner section's background is also han blue with a swirling, amethyst-colored pattern surrounding a gold and red pattern in the center that vaguely resembles a flower. The corners of this section each bear a gold tiger with white eyes, black nostrils, and a red mouth, possibly representing the Cave of Wonders Guardian. At both widths of the inner border is a red flame pattern with a thin gold outline. It began moving around, flying around the room.**_

Ash: No way, is that...?

Clemont: Yes, Ash, it is indeed...

Serena: A flying carpet?

It suddenly took off, out the window.

Donald: The carpet flew off toward the desert.

Bonnie: Let's follow it!

_**They all took off, from the house and made there way through the village. Running through the scorching hot desert, they couldn't find the carpet anywhere. Out of nowhere, they saw it flying towards them and making a landing.**_

Ash: What's up?

Clemont: I believe it wasn't us to follow it.

_**They all hoped on top of the carpet and took off, into the darkest part of the desert. When they got there, Bandit Heartless showed up as well, appearing from underneath the sand. Ash and Clemont summoned there pokemon to aid in the fight. Chespin used it's Pin Missles while Pikachu used a Thunderbolt. It didn't take that long, the Heartless weren't all that strong but they weren't all that weak either. But they pulled through and witnessed a man, stuck in quick sand. Before they could help him out, more Heartless appeared.**_

Goofy: Gwarsh, not again!

Serena: They just keep coming!

_**The man was finally able to get himself out. He pulled a strange object from his pocket, and began rubbing it's side.**_

?: Genie, get rid of these guys!

_**From the object, blue smoke came flying out and formed into a man. This man was a large, sky blue being with black hair tied into a topknot. He had a small, pointed nose and curved, pointed ears. He wears a single gold earring on his right earlobe and had a black beard that ends in a curl. The man only had four fingers on each hand. He had a ghostly tail that is a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest of his body. A red sash divides the upper and lower halves of his body.**_

Genie: Wish number one, coming right up!

_**With the snap of his fingers, the Heartless disappeared. A couple of hours later, the group made it back to the scorching desert and chatted with the man. He had tan skin and brown eyes, as well as black, shaggy hair. He wore a red-violet fez and a thin, purple vest. This vest hangs open, exposing his chest. His pants were white and baggy and are held up by what seems to be an orange sash. His street-rat status is reflected by the yellow patch on the lower right of his pant leg, and by the fact that he doesn't wear shoes or socks, instead running barefoot.**_

?: I see. Thanks, Sora.

Sora: Aladdin, what are you doing out here?

Aladdin: Same old stuff, hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the cave of wonders." Aladdin explained. "I found that magic carpet...and this lamp.

Clemont: Aladdin, is it true about the legend. Is it true that whoever holds the lamp can summon...

Genie: Please kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only, Genie of the Lamp! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!

Donald: Any wish?

Genie: Patience my fine feathered friend. Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!

Clemont: Remarkable, an actual genie that can grand any wish.

Bonnie: How exciting!

Genie: Our luck winner made his first wish...and lemme tell ya, what a doozy that wish was.

Ash: That means he was two wishes left, right?

Genie: You are correct, my boy! So master. What'll you have for wish number two?

Aladdin: Hrm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?

Genie: Whoa! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?

Goofy: You can really make him into a prince?

Genie: Of course I can! Okay, you asked for it. A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minuted or less, or your meals free.

Aladdin: I think I'll put that on hold until we teach Agrabah.

Goofy: Uh, why a prince?

Aladdin: You see, there's this girl in Agrabah, named Jasmine...but she's a princess and I'm...ah, she could never fall for a guy like me.

Donald: Princess?

Goofy: Jasmine?

Sora: Oh, that's right. She's in trouble, Aladdin!

Aladdin: What?! Well, come on, let's get going!

_**Everyone climbed on the carpet and even Genie and set out for the village. In Agrabah, it had a visitor...a visitor in a black coat. He looked around, searching for "something". But whatever he was looking for, didn't seem to be there. He kneeled down and grabbed some grains of sand. He examined it carefully.**_

?: They were here...

_**But as he was examining it, the group already made it to Agrabah.**_

Ash: Hey!

_**The stranger turned around, staring at them.**_

Sora: Who're you?

_**The stranger said nothing and took off.**_

Ash: Hey, come back!

Sora: Ash, wait up!

_**The Bandit Heartless popped up and blocked there path, along with a new DRESS is stereotypically Arabian, in keeping with the area they tend to be seen most in, and is bright and colorful, probably to distinguish them from the similarly shaped but more muted Large Bodies. Fat Bandits are clad in an orange, pointy-shouldered vest trimmed in light yellow, light orange wristbands, a yellow sash, and bright green baggy pants, the warm colors serving as a warning of their Fire-based magic abilities.**_

Sora: Get out of the way!

_**Ash continued chasing after the stranger, making there way to the other side of the village. The stranger got himself cornered and Ash had him trapped.**_

Ash: That's far enough!

?: Weakling

Ash: Huh?

_**The cloaked stranger leaped towards Ash, his fingers digging into his head, Pikachu was knocked off. Ash struggled but couldn't seem to get him loose. Out of nowhere, Ash began to see visions in his head. They were about him, his friends and May...even the cloaked figure. But they were moving around so quickly, he couldn't make out what they meant or what they were saying. As the stranger released him, Ash blacked out and collapsed on the floor.**_

?: The truth will be revealed, decisions will be made...will you be able to handle it...?

_**He left Ash on the floor and disappeared into a dark corridor. By the time he left, the rest of the group finally caught up, able to witness Ash on the ground. Ash began to come around and opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Serena.**_

Serena: Oh, thank goodness, your okay.

Ash: What...what happened?

Clemont: We're not sure, we just found you on the floor.

Aladdin: Thank goodness your okay.

Sora: We told Aladdin everything we knew...about Jafar and his goal.

Aladdin: Yeah, they explained that Jafar was after Jasmine and this "_Keyhole_", you spoke of.

Genie: Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about somewhere before...

Donald: Really? Where?

Genie: Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years...

Ash: Either way, we have to stop him, before it's too late.

Aladdin: Then let's move!

_**They searched everywhere in the village but there was no sign of Jafar anywhere. However, there was one place they didn't check...a small area, near the Palace Gates. There, they found Jafar with Jasmine.**_

Ash: We've got you now, Jafar!

Jafar: Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore.

Serena: The only one who's causing her trouble is **YOU!**

Bonnie: Leave her alone, you no good bully!

Aladdin: Jasmine!

Jasmine: I'm so sorry, Aladdin.

_**From behind his back, he used the lamp to call forth genie.**_

Aladdin: Genie, help Jasmine, please.

_**From behind Jafar, Genie appeared and had Jasmine, in his arms.**_

Genie: One wish left, your making this, very easy, you know?

Jafar: So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied.

Aladdin: What?!

_**Just then, they saw a red bard, flying past them and it had something between his feet.**_

Clemont: It's got the lamp!

_**The bird flew to Jafar and dropped the lamp, in his hand.**_

Genie: I'm sorry, Al...

_**He dropped Jasmine into a pot, as it sprouted legs.**_

Sora: You dirty cheat!

Jafar: And now, I bid you all farewell...**ATTACK!**

_**The pots all came to life merging themselves together to create some kind of Centipede. It's main body is comprised of several Pot Spiders with two legs each, as opposed to the normal four. Its rear end was blue and sports two short, dark blue "tails". Its head wad round, blue, slightly squashed, and sports glowing yellow eyes, two twisted antennae between its eyes, two black-tipped mandibles, and a Heartless emblem on its forehead.**_

Clemont: Why can't anything be easy?

_**The main targets in the battle seem to be the head and tail of the Centipede. However, before taking on the actual boss, it would be wise to dispatch all the Pot Spiders first. Sora attacked the Pot Spiders that comprise the Centipede's body, along with the others. As the Pot Spiders were destroyed, more would appear to take their place until none are left. At this point, the head and tail will rampage through the streets of Agrabah, knocking down the piles of crates. More Pot Spiders would appear and reform the body. Destroying these as well. The only threat here is the whipping attack of the tail, and electrical whipping of the head's antennae. However, since the group was focused on the body, this wouldn't be too much of a problem. However, the Pot Centipede may not have a large range of attacks, but they are brutal. Eventually, no more Pot Spiders would appear, and this is the cue to attack the main enemy. Sora sent the group to take on the head of the centipede while he takes on the tail. They eventually defeated the Heartless, releasing a heart and disappearing.**_

Sora: Is everyone okay?

Ash: Yeah. Everyone's here!

Aladdin: But where's Jasmine?

_**They all could hear Jafar's voice laughing, in victory.**_

Bonnie: Where's it coming from?

Donald: He's nowhere, in Agrabah!

Aladdin: To the desert, come on, let's move!

_**Everyone rushed off, making there way to the flying carpet and heading off to the desert to save Genie and Princess Jasmine. From another location, we see the mysterious stranger once again, talking. With Jafar.**_

?: I see you have the lamp and the Princess.

Jafar: Indeed I do, you're the one that Maleficent sent?

?: No, I work for no one but myself.

Jafar: Once I seek the Keyhole, Agrabah will belong too me.

?: Don't be so cocky...it'll be your downfall.

Jafar: You dare question me?! I am the royal vizier and the soon-to-be ruler of this world!

?: If you say so...you don't wanna head my warning, that's fine with me...I'm looking forward to seeing you fade into failure.

Jafar: Hmph, arrogant, brat!

_**He looked at Genie, who was in sadness.**_

Jafar: My first wish Genie, show me the keyhole!

_**Genie just glared at him and flicked his wrist. Out of nowhere the wall exploded and there, a keyhole appeared, on the wall. From the entrance, the stranger stood there, watching him.**_

Hmph, idiot...

_**Somewhere, deep within the chambers of there location, Sora and his friends pressed themselves through each cave and each room, getting that much closer to Jafar.**_

Clemont: Do you know where were going, for all we know, we could be lost..." Clemont said, worried.

Ash: Don't worry, we'll find Jafar and save Jasmine and Genie. We have too...for his sake.

_**They continued on, moving up to the lower levels, where they made it too a room, completely covered in treasure.**_

Whoa...can you see this?

Sora: Yes I can.

Serena: There's so much gold everywhere!

Bonnie: Pretty coins and diamonds.

Aladdin: Come on, let's remember why were here.

Ash: Oh, right, of course. Through that door, Jafar should be there.

Sora: Then let's go.

_**They all ran through and finally caught up with Jafar.**_

Clemont: Nowhere to run now!

Aladdin: Jafar, let Jasmine go!

Jafar: Not a chance, you see she's a princess. One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door.

Goofy: Open?

Donald: The door?

_**Everyone was struck, what could Jafar have meant by "opening the door"?**_

Jafar: But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie, my second wish, **CRUSH THEM!**

Aladdin: Genie, n-no...

Ash: Don't do it, Genie!

Genie: Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots, I don't have a choice.

Ash: Then, we'll just have to knock that lamp out of Jafar's hands!

_**The group stood ready, as they fought against Jafar and his staff and magic. During the fight, Jafar typically stands on one of the stone blocks located around the area and attacks from above with a continuous beam of fire, which Ash and Sora evaded with Dodge Roll. Jafar then tried a large ice storm in the center area of the room, occasionally drifting down for a more personal assault with his staff. That didn't work either. After he is damaged enough in this confrontation, he turns into a ball of light and floats away, then resumes human form to continue the cycle again. In addition, when hit with Gravity magic, Jafar forms a protective shield around himself. Bu that even help him, as Ash and his friends prevailed again and defeated Jafar.**_

Clemont: That takes care of him.

Ash: Now what?

Sora: We seal the keyhole, grab Jasmine and the lamp and get out of here!

Bonnie: Then let's go!

Jafar: I think not! Genie! My final wish!" I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!

_**Genie grew scared of Jafar's wish. He turned away, closing his eyes and fulfilling Jafar's last request. Jafar's body began to glow, the ground shook, collapsing, causing everyone to fall back (luckily, they weren't standing in the center of the floor). Down below, the ground was gone. There was an underground area, lava flowed and it was even hotter than the desert.**_

Serena: What do we do now?

Ash: What else?

_**Ash jumped down all the way to the bottom. Everyone else followed behind, as they prepared there selves for the final battle with Jafar. When they got there, Jafar was nowhere to be found.**_

Ash: Where'd he go?

_**Just then, the lave shot up, in the air and out popped a huge creature. It was...Genie?! No, it couldn't be. There was something different about this Genie. It was Jafar..he actually transformed into a Genie. His skin became blood red, his ears became pointed, his right ear gains a gold piercing, his hair is tied in a topknot, and his eyes became completely yellow. He retained his red-violet sash, and his five-fingered hands gain short, black claws. He also grew significantly in size.**_

Clemont: Were in trouble now...

Bonnie: How do we stop him this time?

_**Just then, the same bird that stole Genie's lamp had another one, in it's feet, except this lamp was completely black.**_

Sora: **THERE, THE LAMP!**

Ash: That is how we'll defeat Jafar!

Aladdin: Great idea!

Ash: You guys distract Jafar, I'll grab the lamp!

Sora: You heard him, let's do it!

_**Sora and the others kept Jafar's attention on them, as Ash and Pikachu went after the lamp. Having assumed the form of a gigantic genie, Jafar picked up massive fireballs to throw at Sora and the others. Since he was in a fiery area, Sora used his Blizzara spell. Ash and Pikachu were still chasing the lamp, which Iago was carrying around the room. Lock onto the lamp carried by Iago to attack it repeatedly (whether it was in the air or on the ground). Sora and the others were attacking Jafar but it seemed to have little effect. Jafar picked up another fireball and was ready to launch it at the group.**_

Jafar (Genie): **THIS IS TH END!**

Ash: I don't think so!

_**Jafar turned his attention to Ash, who had his lamp, in his hand.**_

Ash: Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!

_**A giant vortex burst end out of the lamp and began to suck Jafar in. Nothing Jafar did broke him free. He was eventually sucked into his portable prison.**_

Sora: Way to go, Ash! It worked!

Ash: Yeah, now, let's get back to Jasmine and the Keyhole.

_**The flying carpet arrived to sent them back topside. But when they got there, Jasmine wasn't there.**_

Aladdin: Jasmine? Jasmine!

_**But she was nowhere to be found. Sora's Keyblade began to glow. He raised it up, pointing it towards the keyhole and sealed it tight. It began to shine brightly and disappeared. Just then, the entire place began to shake and rumble. They all scattered out of there, flying through the caves and falling rocks. They finally made it out and headed back to Agrabah. The group looked at Aladdin, who sat there, disappointed that he couldn't find Jasmine.**_

Aladdin: So Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah.

Donald: I'm afraid so.

Aladdin: Alright then, Sora, Ash, let's go find her.

Sora: Aladdin, we..it's actually...you see, the things is...

Ash: We'd be glad you have you along with us!

Sora, Donald &amp; Goofy: What?!

Ash: Together, I know we'll find Jasmine!

Sora: Ash, we can't take him with us.

Donald: We would be meddling!

Ash: Were doing the same thing, aren't we?

_**It then struck the group...they actually were.**_

Clemont: Ash is right, it wouldn't make any difference, if we brought Aladdin with us.

Ash: Then it's settled, Aladdin, you're coming with us!

_**Aladdin smiled at Ash, knowing that they'd find Jasmine,mad a team.**_

Bonnie: Oh, yeah, Aladdin, don't you have one more wish left?

Aladdin: Hey, that's right, I do.

Genie: Let it rip, Al.

Aladdin: Okay, here goes...Genie, I wish...for you're freedom!

_**From nowhere, a vortex appeared from below Genie's ghost tail. His entire body began to glow and he suddenly sprouted legs. The shackles on his wrist disappeared.**_

Aladdin: There you go Genie, now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master.

Genie: Al...I'll never forget this...

Aladdin: So what are we waiting for, let's go save Jasmine.

Ash: Yeah, let's go!

_**As they set out, the darkness grew gloomier and powerful.**_

Hades: Hah! That smarmy vizier could've had him...if someone had stuck around to give him a hand.

Riku: Hey, I did my part, I brought the princess, didn't I?

?: Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should be aware of letting it burn to fiercely.

Hades: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way, kid. Have we got something special for you.

Riku: Huh?

?: We had a deal, yes? You help us and we grant you your wish.

_**A picture on a monitor showed. It was an image of a girl.**_

Riku: Kairi!

?: Go to her. Your vessel is waiting.

_**Riku looked back and saw someone walking towards him. It was a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wore a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wore an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. He had maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He also wore a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it and carried a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon.**_

?: Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage.

Riku: Why are you doing all of this for me? What's the catch?

?: Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy, you're like a son to me, I only want you to be happy.

Riku: I seriously doubt that.

?: Believe what you wish...but lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain.

_**Riku just glared at the darkness and took off walking.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Apologies

**I am very to say this but "Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Truths" has been on pause for the time being...due to the fact that I have no ideas up in my head. So please be patient with me, until the next chapter is uploaded. Again, I am terribly sorry and thank you.**


	9. Memory Lane

_**Somewhere, in Traverse Town, Ash was sitting outside of the Accessory Shop, watching the sky as some of the stars were blinking out. He threw his head down, in sadness.**_

Ash: That's another world gone. We're running out of time. And without May, we can't go home.

Serena: Ash, there you are. Something wrong?

Ash: I just really miss home, mom...and May.

Serena: Oh...I see, are you two close?

Ash: Yeah, she's a close friend of mine. I just wanna find her, know that she's alright.

_**Serena looked down, the more Ash talked about May, the more upset it made her.**_

Ash: But I can't focus on this...the stars are blinking out and we have to help Sora, Donald and Goofy look for there friends.

Serena: Yeah, I know...I understand how he's feeling. When I was separated from you, I couldn't think of anything but making my way back too you.

_**Ash looked at Serena surprised.**_

Serena: Oh...a...and Clemont and Bonnie too, of course.

Ash: You know, your a lot like Sora.

Serena: How so?

Ash: Well, you're so dedicated to reuniting with friends who really matter too you. Don't you worry, once we find Riku, Kairi and Mickey, we'll search for May and make it home.

Serena: Right!

_**From on top of a building, the mysterious boy was watching them. He could feel a warm feeling, inside of him...a feeling that he belonged. But yet, he couldn't help but feel angry and hurt. He grabbed his hood and removed it from his head. He stared at Ash and Seren and closed his eyes...remembering the day he first met them both. It was back in a world called Kalos. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were walking through the woods, on there way to Ash's next gym battle. However, they ran into mysterious creatures. Creatures that had yellow eyes and black bodies. Ash tried to attempt to capture one of them but it didn't work. The Pokeball just hit the creature and landed on the ground. They creatures attempted to attack Ash and his group. However, they were saved by a Blaziken. Ash and his group cheered on for Blaziken. However, he wasn't alone. Behind him was a girl. She had a red hair bow, long brown hair, red tank top with black undershirt, yellow and green fanny pack, black bike shorts, white jean shorts, and yellow and red high tops. The expression on Ash's face showed that he knew her. It was his old friend May. From within the woods, there was a boy in a black coat, watching them.**_

FLASHBACK BEGINS:

_**At a shop, called the "Pokemon Center", Ash and his friends sat at a table, talking with May.**_

Ash: It's really good to see you, May!

May: It's nice to see you too. I see your still on your journey.

Ash: Of course, remember, I wanna become a Pokemon master!

May: Yes, I remember.

Ash: By the way, this is Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

May: It's nice to meet you all.

_**Serena looked at Ash, the expression on his face showed that he was really happy to see her. The look on Serena's face showed she was upset and jealous. Ash and May smiled so much, the more they kept talking. Even Clemont and Bonnie joined in.**_

May: Ash, what do you say to a match?

Ash: Yeah, let's do it!

_**They headed to a beach that was near the woods.**_

May: What do you say to a little bet?

Ash: Sure, what's the bet?

May: If you win, I'll take you all to a great place with the best tasting ice cream.

Ash: Sure and what if you win?

May: If I win...you have to take me on a date!

_**Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were shocked by the bet.**_

Ash: Sure, you got a deal!

_**The expression on Serena's face was enough to say she didn't want this to happen. She began to walk off.**_

Clemont: Serena, where are you going, aren't you gonna watch this?

Serena: Uhm...I have something to do real quick, I'll be right back.

Ash: What was that about?

May: So, Ash, are you ready?

Ash: Yeah, let's go!

_**Serena ran through the woods, crying her eyes out. She hid behind a tree, and slid to the ground, as she his her face, crying. Of all the feelings that Ash made her feel, she never would've believe that it would be the feeling of pain and betrayal. He couldn't stop herself from crying. Just then, she was approached by a boy completely covered in black.**_

Serena: Who...who are you?

?: Why are you crying?

Serena: It's nothing...you...you wouldn't understand.

?: It's that right...did somebody hurt you?

Serena: Yes...someone whom I thought really care for me...but I guess he didn't.

?: Stop your crying. Crying doesn't solve your problems...the pain will remain with you.

Serena: Who are you?

?: It's not important.

Serena: Why not?

?: Because even if I tell you, you'll just forget, in a heartbeat. Here.

_**He offered her his hand. She grabbed him and got back on her feet. She tripped and fell into his arms. As he held her close, she felt something. Something...familiar, it was almost like she knew him, her whole life.**_

?: You okay?" The stranger asked.

Serena: Yes...thank you.

?: I know something that'll cheer you up.

Serena: Really?

The next few hours, the stranger brings Serena on top of a building, as the two eat an cold treat, watching the city. He watched her as she smiled, eating her treat.

Serena: You were right, it did cheer me up...thank you.

?: Don't mention it.

Serena: So...are you a pokemon trainer as well?

?: No...I'm not even suppose to be here...not exist.

Serena: How can you say something like that? Everyone exists for a reason.

?: Not everyone...

Serena: Well, I'm glad you exist, otherwise I wouldn't feel better from...

?: Don't talk about it, otherwise you'll feel hurt again and then you'll start crying.

Serena: Right...I got it. So...will I see you again?

?: Who knows...it all depends...

Serena: What do you mean by that?

?: I mean...it depends if you'll remember me or not.

Serena: Well, of course I'm going to remember you, how can I forget you?

?: One...because you can't see my face...and two...I'm not suppose to be here.

Serena: As in...you shouldn't exist, right?

?: Exactly.

Serena: You saying as if I will forget you.

?: Because you will.

Serena: You should get back to your friends.

?: Why?

Serena: Aren't you having fun?

?: I just...gotta get going.

Before he left, he gave her something, placing it in her hands.

Serena: What is this?

?: It's something to remember me by...though I doubt it'll even work.

Serena: But what makes you so sure that I'll...?

_**When she looked up at him, he was already gone. She didn't question where he went and just took off to reunite with her friends. When she got there, she saw that her friends were being attacked by those strange black pokemon with yellow eyes. Ash and his friends summoned there pokemon to attack them. They were easily taken down but more and more kept coming. Serena called out her Fennekin and commanded it to assist Ash and the others. For some reason there attacks didn't seem to do much.**_

Serena: What...**ARE** these things...are they even Pokemon?!

_**The creatures jumped up to attack them but something happened...someone attacked them, in mid-air. It was the same stranger that Serena had met. He stood up and the group noticed him holding some kind of strange kind of weapon, in his hands. It appeared to be some kind of key...in the shape of a sword.**_

Ash: Whoa, how did you do that?

_**The stranger turned around...but his face was still covered by the hood.**_

Serena: It's you again!

Ash: Huh? Serena, you know him?

_**The group turned there attention to the stranger. One of his swords disappeared, as one of his hands reached for his hood. He removed the hood and revealed his face. The entire group was shocked at his appearance.**_

Clemont: This...this is impossible...

Bonnie: What...is this a dream?!

May: Ash...he...he...

Ash: He looks exactly...

Serena: Like **YOU!**

_**All of a sudden, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and nearly blew the group away.**_

Ash: What's going on?!

_**They could hardly keep themselves, from being blown away. As for the stranger, he was standing still, even as the gust of wind blew.**_

Clemont: Is this you, making the wind blow?

_**The stranger said nothing as he disappeared. Ash held May close, trying to keep her from being blown away. Before they all knew it, they were taken away into the gust of wind and heading towards the sky, into what looked like a black hole.**_

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Clemont: Ash, Serena!

_**The stranger suddenly snapped out of his flashback.**_

Clemont: Were all set...ready to keep moving?

Ash: You bet, let's go find our friends!

Sora: Then let's move out!

_**The group began moving out, heading to the Gummi Ship. For some odd reason, Serena felt uneasy...almost like...like she was forgetting something. When she looked back, she saw someone...someone standing on top of the Accessory Shop roof. As the group continued to keep walking, she stopped and stared at him. The stranger placed his hood back on and began walking away,vanishing into thin air. Serena continued to stare at the Accessory Shop, placing her hand to her chest, as her heart felt...strange.**_

Serena: It's you...

Ash: Serena, you okay?

Serena: Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go.

_**As she was walking, she could her the strangers words ring through her head...**_

_I'm not even suppose to be here...not exist..._

_It depends if you'll remember me or not..._

_I'm not suppose to be here..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Atlantica

_**While traveling to there next destination, they stopped at a world that was in a seashell and an underwater city.**_

Clemont: Alright everyone, prepare for landing.

Ash: Wait, you mean in the ocean?

Serena: But won't we drown?

Clemont: You guys forget...the future is now, thanks to **GENIE!**

Aladdin: Genie?

Clemont: He has magic, right? Meaning he can use his magic to turn us all into fish.

Genie: That's just too easy...but fun!

_**As he snapped his fingers, smoke poofed all over the ship and Clemont pulled the lever. When Ash opened his eyes, he was underwater. His appearance was comletely different. He had no shirt, his gloves were gone, same with his hat and he had a fish tail. with green fins. Clemont also got the same appearance. He had a fish tail too but his fins were a purple color. Serena and Bonnie were mermaids. Serena lost her hat, had nothing except seashells on her chest and her fish tail has white fins. Bonnie had a toddler bathing top on and her fish tail was yellow. Aladdin and Genie got changes themselves. Aladdin begame exactly like Ash and Clemont. Gaining a red fish tail and Genie became a shark. Even Pikachu got a change. Pikachu was a small round yellow fish, still retaining his red electric cheeks.**_

Ash: This is amazing, were mermaids!

Clemont: Mermen to be exact.

Bonnie: You look so pretty, Serena.

Serena: Thank you, Bonnie.

Aladdin: It's no so easy, swimming like this.

Genie: No worries, Al. In no time, you'll be swimming like a pro.

_**Just then, the group saw someone swimming there way. One of them was a mermaid was well. She was a slender mermaid with very thin wrists and hourglass figure waist. She had a green tail with paler green, translucent fins and wore a brassiere made out of purple sea shells. She had bright blue eyes and full red lips. Her most defining feature was her long, bright red hair that altogether is almost bigger than her entire body. The other sea creature was a round, yellow fish (just like Pikachu) that more closely resembles a convict tang than a flounder. He had sky blue stripes along his top side. His pectoral, dorsal, and tail fins had alternating sky blue and dark sky blue stripes. His dorsal fin lines his back and was frayed near the front, vaguely reminiscent of hair. He seemed to have dark eyebrows, a round nose, and a pink, human-like tongue, all dissimilarities to real fish and his eyes were aquamarine. And the last sea creature was is a small crab, despite the numerous dissimilarities between it and real crabs. His design seemed to be a conglomeration of several different animals, though he does vaguely resemble a crab. His claws somewhat resemble those of a lobster, the structure of his carapace was similar to that of a turtle. It had a head and neck separate from it's carapace, which goes against the body structure of all crabs, whose head and abdomen are fused together.**_

?: Come on Sebastian.

Sebastian: Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind.

_**As he was swimming came face to face with Pikachu, screaming, in fear. He then quickly swam behind the mermaid.**_

?: Oh, relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?

Flounder: I don't know, there's something weird about them.

Ash: Huh? What do you mean?

_**The mermaid circled Ash, examining him.**_

?: Hrm...they do seem a little different. Where are you from?

Ash: Uhhh...it's kind of a long story. You see, were not really use to these waters.

?: Oh, I see. In that case...Sebastian can show you how we swim around here.

Aladdin: Really, you mean it?

Sebastian: Ariel, King Triton will not like this!

Ariel: Oh, don't worry. My name is Ariel. This is Sebastian and Flounder.

Ash: My name is Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu.

Aladdin: My name is Aladdin and this is my friend, Genie.

Genie: How do ya do?

Serena: My names Serena.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie and this is my big brother, Clemont.

Ariel: It's nice to meet you all.

Sebastian: Very well then, let us get started on teaching you how to swim.

_**As he explained the steps, Ash and his friends followed Flounder, swimming from up to down and side to side. With little practice, they got the hang of it.**_

Sebastian: Good job. Now let's move on to self-defense.

Ariel: Sebastian!

_**She pointed to some jellyfish looking creatures, heading towards them. They were called Sea Neon. Though they have a number of features that distinguish them from their real-life counterparts. While they have a number of small bluish-green tentacles dangling beneath them, they also have two massive pale blue ones in the front that allow them to deal large amounts of damage during their twist attacks. Within their light grayish-blue transparent heads and hidden behind the prominent Heartless emblem there are their sinister Heartless visages, complete with a crooked, toothy smile, bright yellow eyes, and a medium-length plume that ends in a spiral.**_

Ash: Heartless!

_**Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder took shelter. The group worked together to eliminate the Heartless. Sea Neons have limited abilities, and are basically restricted to weak melee attacks using their tentacles. In their home world of Atlantica, they have no elemental resistance. A Sea Neon's most helpful ability is its relative agility in Atlantica, where Sora and his friends has a harder time moving around but they pulled through. They eventually defeated them, as Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian returnd to there side.**_

Ash: Are you guys okay?

Ariel: Yeah. Thanks.

Clemont: How did you guys run into the Heartless?

Ariel: Those creatures chased us here.

Sebastian: Oh no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!

Ariel: We'd better head back right away!

Flounder: But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?

Ash: We'll go with you!

Ariel: You will?!

Ash: Of course, you taught us how to swim, it's only fair that we help you out too.

Ariel: Great. Let's go! The trident markers on the wall point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them.

Ash: Then let's get a move on!

_**They swam there way through the wide open sea, following the markers. Flounder wasn't kidding, when he said they'd run into more Heartless, on there way. It was a difficult trip, especially, when they had to fight against the Heartless. Luckily, they made it to the palace but the Heartless were right on there tail. They were saved by a sudden shock of lightning.**_

?: It will never end, will it?

_**Ash and the other looked upon a merman sitting on a throne. It was an old, large merman with bushy, light grey eyebrows and long, white hair. He had a thick, white beard and mustache and a widow's peak hairline. He was well muscled and wore gold gauntlets with several studs on them on each wrist. As a merman, his lower body is that of a dark blue fish with cyan, translucent fins. As signs of his royal status, he wore a yellow, five-pointed crown that somewhat resembles a sea star on his head, and carries the legendary trident, a golden, three-pronged weapon with powerful magical abilities.**_

?: It appears that young mans job did not eliminate those creatures entirely.

Ariel: Daddy.

Serena: Daddy?

Ash: Then that means...

Clemont: She is his daughter!

?: Ariel! Thank heavens that your safe. The Heartless still roam, in this ocean.

Sebastian: Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton.

King Triton: And who are they?

Ariel: They helped us fight off those creatures.

King Triton: More outsiders, I assume.

Clemont: We're new here, your majesty. We don't mean to intrude.

Ash: Yeah and how do you know about the Heartless?

King Triton: We are very familiar with them.

Ariel: Our friends helped us fight off those creatures. Sora, Donald and Goofy were there names.

Ash: Sora, Donald and Goofy were already here?

King Triton: I see that you know them as well...now it makes sense as to how you could easily defend ourselves against them.

Ash: Yeah, there our friends too.

King Triton: Then I take it, you are a Keybearer yourself?

Ash: Yeah, that's right.

Ariel: Since there gone, daddy, Ash and his friends have been protecting me from the Heartless.

King Triton: So I see. Very well, just steer clear from danger.

Ariel: Yes, I know. Come on!

_**Ariel grabbed Ash's arm and swimming off.**_

King Triton: And there she goes again.

_**Leaving the palace, Ariel led Ash and his friends to a hidden cave. Inside, there was thousands of shining object hidden, inside.**_

Ash: Wow, look at all of these things.

Ariel: They're pretty neat, aren't they? Flounder and I collected them. There from the outside world. I've always wanted to see what was out there...the outside world. I'll bet it's amazing.

Ash: I use to know what that felt like.

Ariel: Really, your traveling to other worlds too?

Ash: Yeah, I'm looking for someone. A friend of mine. I'm going to find her.

Ariel: Sounds like fun. I would give anything to see the outside world.

Ash: Hrm, I know a way you can.

Ariel: Really? How?

Ash: You could come with us.

Ariel: What?

Aladdin: He means, you can come wit us, see the other worlds, make your dreams come true.

Ariel: You'd really allow me to do so?

Bonnie: Of course we would.

Clemont: It will be fun having another member of our team.

Ariel: Okay then. Flounder, what do you think?

Flounder: I'm in.

Sebastian: Oh no you don't. King Triton would be furious.

Genie: Which is why you won't be saying anything.

Sebastian: What do you mean by that?

_**Everyone seemed to have a siniser smile on there face, as they drew closer too Sebastian. All you could hear, was the sound of his screams. At King Triton's palace, he was reading a letter...from his daughter.**_

_Dear daddy, by the time you read this letter, It will be to late. I have left with Ash and his friends to see the outside world. I know you would have been against this but if I am going to learn about the dangers that your so concerned about, I need to see them and handle them for myself. I'm sorry if I disappointed you but this for the best. I love you daddy, I'll see you, when I come back. Take care._

_-Ariel_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Upcoming News

To those who have been waiting for the upcoming page of Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Truths, then do not worry, I am recontinuing the story for you all to read and enjoy...hopefully, you **WILL** enjoy.


	12. Neverland

_**Leaving Atlantica, our heroes continued there quest to search for there lost friends and there passage way home. Now more than ever, Ash was determined to reunite with May and recover his lost Pokemon.**_

Ash: Clemont, how close are we to our next stop?

Clemont: Hrm...I don't know, we should be getting close very soon.

Genie: Anxious to see your girlfriend, are we?

Ash: Huh? No, you've got it all wrong, May isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends.

Ariel: No need to be embarrassed. I think it's romantic that you're searching this much to be with her again.

_**The expression on Serena's face showed that she was somehow hurt by what Genie and Ariel were saying to Ash.**_

Ash: Yes, I am searching to find her again but that doesn't make her my girlfriend, I don't have one.

Genie: No leading lady, eh? Must be hard.

Ash: Huh? What do you mean?

Aladdin: Uh...Genie, perhaps Ash is a little too young to understand this certain topic.

_**Just then, a sudden beeping sound went off. On the Gummi Ship monitor, there was a green dot flashing and moving closer to the Gummi Ship icon.**_

Serena: Clemont, what's going on?

Clemont: Looks like there is something heading towards to the ship.

Ariel: What exactly is it?

Clemont: I don't know.

_**Out in space, the crew noticed noticed something flying towards the ship. The moment they had a better look at whatever it was, they were all deep in shock.**_

Clemont: How...how is that possible?

Aladdin: Was that what I think it was?

_**The flying object turned around and flew above the Gummi Ship. It was revealed to be a giant floating pirate ship. Just then, the crew received an incoming call from Sora and the others.**_

Sora: Guys, did you see what we just saw?

Goofy: Gwarsh, it was a giant ship.

Donald: Quit gawking, that's a pirate ship.

Sora: It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!

Clemont: Everybody hold onto something!

_**The pirate ship closed in on both ships and came to a stop.**_

Aladdin: Phew, that was too close.

Clemont: Is everyone alright?

Ash: We're okay back here.

Ariel: I can't believe a pirate ship is found way out here, in space.

Ash: Let's take a look.

Genie: Hold on there, kiddo. That may not be the best idea.

Sebastian: He's right, we have no idea who could be on that ship.

Flounder: It could those H-Heartless things.

Ash: Still, we have to get up there, May could be on that ship and I'm going!

Aladdin: Maybe he has a point, Jasmine could be there and we have to at least have a look.

Genie: Alright, Al, let's have a go.

_**They both made there way to the teleporter and also vanished.**_

Bonnie: Clemont, what should we do?

Clemont: We have to go, Ash and Aladdin are right, what if May and Jasmine are on the ship, we have to take a look.

_**Serena wasn't all that trilled with the idea but eventually followed Clemont, Bonnie and Ariel to the teleporter. On board the ship, Ash looked around, trying to locate May and his friend but they were nowhere to be found.**_

?: Ash, you're here too?

_**When he turned around, he saw Sora running after him.**_

Ash: Sora!

Sora: Where's Donald and Goofy?

Ash: I don't know, I haven't seen Clemont or the others either.

?: So, you finally arrived, have you?

_**Ash and Sora looked around but couldn't find where the voice was coming from. When they turned there attention upwards, they saw the mysterious cloaked figure once again...along with Riku.**_

Riku: Good to see you again.

Sora: Riku?! You're here too?

Ash: Where's Clemont and the others?

Sora: Yeah, where's Donald and Goofy?

Riku: Are they that important too you? More important than old friends?

Ash: What's that suppose to mean?

?: Of course you wouldn't know, your as slow as ever, aren't you? I don't understand what she sees in you.

Riku: Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her.

_**Sitting on the floor, it was none other than Kairi.**_

Sora: Kairi!

Riku: That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her.

?: And I'm sure you remember her face, don't you Ash?

_**A dark corridor opened and who else came from that door...Ash's old friend May Maple.**_

Ash: May?!

_**He rushed over to see her but was blocked by a pirate. It was a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders. He had a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wore a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. He had maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wore a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon.**_

?: Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy.

Sora: Hey! Leave him alone!

_**Out of nowhere, Heartless fell from the sky and pounced on Sora. These Heartless were different from the others they faced against. The Heartless were bare-chested on their bellies and wearing black turtleneck shirts that are stitched into their chests, covering their upper torsos, save for the Heartless Emblem in between, they were clad in brown and tan-patched pants and matching shoes, a red sash, bright yellow wristbands, and skull-shaped shoulder armor. They wore bright red bandannas on their heads that covered their eyes; in place of one eye is a black eyepatch with a white cross on it, while in place of the other is an angular black spiral.**_

Ash: Stop it, let him go!

Sora: Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?

Riku: The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear.

_**Sora could only shake his head in disbelief and confusion.**_

Sora: You're stupid. Sooner or later, they'll swallow your heart.

Riku: Not a chance, my heart is too strong.

Ash: Riku, please listen to him! You're on the wrong side.

?: No, Ash, it is **YOU** who is on the wrong side.

Riku: I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this for instance.

_**From below Sora's feet, a shadowy creature emerged. It had the same appearance as Sora.**_

Ash: No...No way...

Riku: You can go see your friends now.

_**Below there feet, a trap door opened and both were sent falling into the dark.**_

Riku: Let's get underway already. And keep Sora away from Kairi, until we're ready to land.

?: You heard him, get to work.

_**From a creeked-opened door, Serena watched, as she witnessed what Riku and the figure had done to her friends. Below the ship, Sora and Ash landed in the cabin for prisoners, reuniting with there friends.**_

Goofy: You don't say?

Sora: Yeah, it was definitely Kairi. I finally found her.

Ash: And I found May, after my whole life of searching, I actually saw her again.

Goofy: Alright! Then let's go up and talk to her.

Sora: Yeah!

Ash: Let's do it!

Donald: Sounds great. Okay, but first...how about getting off!

Ash: Oh, right, sorry.

_**The crew untangled themselves and prepared themselves to reach Kairi and May.**_

Ash: Wait, where's Serena?

Clemont: Well, she was worried, when you didn't show up, so she decided to go and look for you.

Ash: What? We have to find her, there's Heartless running around in the ship.

Bonnie: But how do we get to her?

?: Ahem! How ya doin there? Looking for a way out?

Ariel: Who's there?

_**Out from the barrels was a young boy, but he was older than Ash and Sora. He had pale skin, black eyebrows, brown eyes, and short, orange hair. He wore a green cap with a red feather in it on his head, a light green, short-sleeved tunic, and green tights. He also wears tan, pointed shoes and wears a thin, brown strap around his waist to hold his dagger.**_

Goofy: Who are you?

?: I'm the answer to your prayers.

Aladdin: Answer to our...prayers?

_**He looked to Donald, who was tapping his feet impatiently.**_

?: Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way.

Sora: But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?

?: No. I'm just waiting for someone.

Ash: Who?

_**Out of nowhere, a sparkling yellow light flew around Ash and floated over to the boy in green.**_

?: Tinker Bell, what took you so long?

_**The light suddenly burs into thousands of shining lights and revealed to be a tiny young girl. She was a very tiny female pixie that had blonde hair tied into a bun on the top of her head by a blue ribbon. She had pale skin, black eyebrows, and blue eyes and wings. Tinker Bell wore a short, green, strapless dress and green slippers, each sporting a white puffball on the front.**_

?: Great job, so you found Wendy?

Clemont: Is he...talking to her?

Aladdin: I think so...but I don't hear her saying anything.

?: Hold on, there was another girl there too?

Sora: Another girl, wait, could he be talking about Kairi?

Ash: Or maybe he's talking May.

?: I see, two other girls?

Clemont: Kairi and May must be with this Wendy girl.

?: Are you nuts, there's no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there.

Donald: Aha. She must be pretty jealous.

_**Tinker Bell turned around, angered at what Donald had said. She flew over to him and kicked him, in the beak. She flew off, and made her way to the other side of the door.**_

?: Come on, Tink. Open up the door!

Sora: Ahem!

Ash: Why don't we help you? We are looking for friends of ours and if we work together, we'll find them in no time.

_**The boy thought about it for a second, trying to decide what to do. He looked up towards Ash and his friends and agreed to work together.**_

?: I'm Peter Pan.

Ash: I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu. That's Clemont, Bonnie, Aladdin and Ariel.

Sora: I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy.

Peter Pan: Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy.

Ash: Sounds good to me.

_**Once they were finished talking, the door was finally opened, as Tinker Bell led the way out of the cabin and towards Wendy, Kairi and May's location. On there way, they encounter many Heartless, standing in there path. Even Sora's shadowy figure arrived for the fight. It wasn't really all that strong but it still put up a pretty good fight. They walked through every door, hoping that the girls were on the other side, waiting for them but they were not there. But they kept up there search, believing that they would meet up with them.**_

Goofy: So, uh, how come you can fly?

Peter Pan: Anyone can fly. You wanna try?

Ash: Fly? You kidding, of course I do!

_**Peter floated onto the ground and whistled for Tinker Bell.**_

Peter Pan: Awe, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?

_**She turned her back, ignoring what he had said. He floated to the air and sprinkled the floating lights all over Sora and the others.**_

Peter Pan: Just a little bit of pixie dust aaaaand. There! Now, you can fly.

_**Ash looked all over his body and didn't see any change. Donald tried flapping his arms as much as he could to fly but just fell back on the floor. Tinker Bell folated over to him and simply laughed at him. Serena had an adventure of her own. She searched every inch of the cabin and could not find Ash. She eventually came across another door, similar to the many others she walked through. As she was walking through, she noticed Riku and that cruel pirate inside, talking. Even the boy in the black cloak was there.**_

?: What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?

Riku: There are seven, supposedly. And Maleficent says she's not one of them.

?: Well, that's it then.

Riku: Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her.

?: After the trouble of capturing her? And why thoe seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?

Riku: Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less.

?: You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girls heart. I'll stake me other hand, it's lost forever.

Serena: No...no, tht can't be...

Riku: I will find it. No matter what.

_**All of a sudden, the boy in black noticed the darkness, slipping from within Riku's heart and out of his body.**_

?: Uh, Captain...

?: What?

?: The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them.

Serena: Peter Pan?

?: Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!

Serena: I see now...he's going to use Kairi and May to lure Sora and the others to him...it's a trap!

_**Just then, she felt something tugging on her socks. When she looked down, she saw a strange animal, by her foot. It was a pink, cat-like Pokémon with a big pouch as a tail, large pink ears and small eyes.**_

Serena: Huh? Where did you come from? Hrm...you don't seem to be Ash's kind of Pokemon or even Clemont's. And your definitely not mine or Bonnie's. Which means...you must belong to May.

_**The Pokemon just made a small "meow" noise. Serena pulled out her PokeDex and examined the Pokemon. It was know as a "Skitty".**_

Serena: Skitty, huh? Tell me, do you know where May and Kairi are?

_**Skitty, she took off running and Serena followed, behind. With Peter Pan and the others, they were still looking for Wendy, Kairi and May but had no luck on locating them.**_

Peter Pan: Tinker Bell, are you sure this is the place?

_**Tinker Bell nodded, in response.**_

Donald: Maybe she is wrong.

Ash: We still have to keep looking, they must be around here somewhere.

_**Looking through every inch of the room.**_

?: Ash, Ash, is that you?

Ash: Huh? Serena? Where are you?

Peter Pan: Ash, she's up here.

?: Peter? Peter Pan?

_**She was a tall young girl around the age of twelve, with big blue eyes and curly, light-brown hair which she ties back using a blue bow. She also had bright red lips. She is clad in her blue nightdress and black slippers.**_

Peter Pan: Wendy!

Wendy: Please hurry! The pirates are coming!

Peter Pan: What? I'll be right up there. Just hold on!

Ash: I was worried about you, Serena. We looked all over for you.

_**Serena couldn't help but to blush, feeling happy that Ash thought of her and her safety.**_

Ash: Tell me, is May in there with you?

_**Serena's smiled quickly faded into a frown.**_

Serena: Oh, y-yeah, she is.

Sora: What about Kairi? Is she in there too?

Serena: Yeah, she's in here as well but they look like they're asleep, they haven't moved an inch.

Ariel: You think they're okay?

_**He simply shrugged, in response. Just then, the pirates arrived and grabbed Wendy, Kairi and May and left the room. Skitty ran after them, with Serena, following.**_

Peter Pan: Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!

_**He finally cut through the events and moved forward. The others followed behind. They climbed up a ladder (which was randomly in the center of the room) and made there way to the captains room. When they arrived, they finally caught up with Serena. She was watching a dark corridor opening, behind Riku, as he was holding Kairi, in his arms.**_

Sora: Riku, wait!

_**But it was too late and he made his way into the corridor. With no time to waste, Serena ran after him and jumped into the corridor.**_

Ash: **SERENA!**

_**He rushed towards the corridor but it was already gone. She was gone, along with Riku and Kairi. Just then, a strange black puddle made it's way towards Ash and appeared from the floor. It was the shadowy Sora look-alike, from before. It pulled out a Keyblade and struck Ash. As he was knocked on the floor, his PokeDex landed beside him and turned on. The look-alike was on the screen, as the PokeDex began explaining what kind of creature the Sora look-alike was. It was know as "The AntiSora." It is a near-perfect replica of Sora. It dresses in the same clothing as Sora, including his gloves, shorts, large shoes, hooded shirt, and even has the same necklace and hip chain. However, its clothing is colored entirely in shades of black and grey. Its skin is also black, as is its spiky hair. It carries a copy of the Kingdom Key, which is similarly dark-colored. It also has the glowing yellow eyes characteristic of Heartless.**_

Ash: Good thing my PokeDex can examine Heartless as well and not just Pokemon?

_**He was too distracted to notice the AntiSora rushing towards him to attack. Thanks to the quick thinking of Genie, he dashed in and saved Ash's life.**_

Genie: This is no time to be sleeping kid, we got work to do.

_**He finally snapped out of it and summoned his Keyblade and joined his friends, in the fight. The AntiSora had the same moves and techniques as Sora did, making it hard to fight against. Our heroes tried there very best in eliminating the shadow. What's worse, it divided itself into three. Whenever they took out one of the fakes, another just reappeared. The battle seemed endless but our heroes fought bravely and eliminated the AntiSora. A dark puddle appeared, below the AntiSora, as it disappeared into the dark. Just then, a trap door opened, showing Wendy, passed out.**_

Peter Pan: Wendy...

Aladdin: You take care of Wendy, we'll find May and the others.

Peter Pan: Right.

_**The group made there way through the door and found the captain with bunch of pirate Heartless.**_

Captain Hook: Quite a codfish, that Riku. Running off with that girl, without even saying goodbye.

Sora: Run off where? Tell me, where did he go!

Captain Hook: To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides.

Clemont: Maleficent?

Captain Hook: But you wont be going there.

_**He pulled out a large lantern, glowing with yellow light...Tinker Bell's glowing light. The group was in shock of what they had witnessed.**_

Captain Hook: Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind.

Bonnie: You wouldn't dare hurt her!

Sora: No...

Captain Hook: Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives.

_**Ash struggled to make the right choice but he wasn't sure what to do.**_

Captain Hook: Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade? Or the plank?

_**Ash eventually gave in and began to hand over the Keyblade to the captain.**_

Peter Pan: Sora, Ash, fly! Just believe and you can do it!

_**Just as Ash was gonna hand over the Keyblade to the captain, he tossed it over board and ran after it. Both Sora and Ash jumped of the ship and began falling to the ground. But were soon seen flying in the air.**_

Aladdin: No way!

Ariel: They're flying!

Bonnie: How awesome!

Clemont: Incredible, I never thought flight could be achieved without the use of technology.

_**Out of nowhere Peter Pan swooped in and snatched the lantern from Smee's hand and released Tinker Bell. The three of them floated back to the ship, as there friends made there way over to them.**_

Ash: Thanks a lot, Peter.

Peter Pan: Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did ya?

Aladdin: It's not over yet.

Genie: Oh yeah! It's razzle dazzle time!

Sebastian: I knew I should've stayed with the King...

Sora: You're all going down!

Captain Hook: **BLAST YOU, PETER PAN!**

Peter Pan: Ready to make a splash, Captain Hook. Now it's your turn to walk the plank.

_**It was an intense war with Hook and his Heartless crew. If Sora is flying when the battle starts, descend to the ground and land on the deck. Ash, Sora and Peter Pan kept there focus on Captain Hook, while the others dealt with the Battleship Heartless. Sora casted a Aero over him, Ash and Peter. If As the battle proceeded, Ash was at critical damage. He took of flying away and healed himself, before continuing. Try evading or guarding Hook's rapier—for it deal**__**t**__** substantial damage. Sora cast**__**ed**__** a Fire spell on Captain Hook**__** and **__**his pants ca**__**ught**__** fire and he r**__**a**__**n around the deck. If he runs into **__**When **__**Sora **__**tried to attack, Hook ran into him and dealt some **__**damag**__**e. Peter evaded by **__**fly**__**ing**__** into the air.**_

_**Clemont and the others were dealing with the Battleship. They **__**were**__** some of the most powerful non-boss type enemies. Certain parts on the Battleship c**__**ould**__** be destroyed, crippling it. For example, the cannons can be destroyed to halt its fire or the sail can be destroyed to cripple its maneuverability. **__**Clemont and the others**__** d**__**id**__**n't have to destroy all the parts to defeat a Battleship.**__** It **__**may appear to charge up and has a purple aura resembling a shield at the nose and charge**__**d**__** into **__**the group**__**. It **__**also fire balls of energy upward that home in on **__**t**__**h**__**e**__**m. It will also raise up above his view and start to drop bombs. These attacks don't cause major damage, but may be deadly **__**at critical damage**__**.**_

_**Sora use**__**d**__** a combo on **__**Hook**__** and knock**__**ed**__** him into the air**__** and **__**f**__**ell**__** into the water—**__**however**__**, **__**Hook **__** jump**__**ed**__** up and run away. His guard **__**was **__**down at this point, so **__**Peter and Ash **__**attack**__**ed**__** him immediately. Be sure not to use Thunder as he can guard against it. **__**But that's when the battle got even harder, Captain **__**Hoo**__**k began to **__**throw present-bombs. **__**Frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere, **__**Hook turn**__**ed**__** red and **__**followed**__** Sora around for a short time. **__**H**__**e g**__**ot a little**__** close**__** and **__**unleash**__**ed**__** a quick and aggressive flurry of attacks**__** but Sora took to the sky and dodged**__**. Eventually, **__**Hook**__**was **__**tire**__**d**__** and breath**__**ing**__** heavily, giving Sora **__**and the others **__**a chance to strike. **__**The group finally defeated the Heartless and Captain Hook, sending them overboard. **__**Right beside Hook, there was a Crocodile, looking at him with hunger, in it's eye. it chased him through the water, screaming his lungs out. Things settled down for a while and the crew looked to Sora, who seemed upset.**_

Goofy: Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her...

Donald: Shhh.

Ash: Sora...

Sora: I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi.

Aladdin: You think she'll believe you?

Sora: Probably not.

Peter Pan: You can bring her to Neverland sometime, then she can try it herself. And you should all come back as well.

Ariel: We'd love too.

Ash: If you believe, you can do anything, right?

Peter Pan: That's right.

Ash: Then I believe that I'll find May, Serena and our ticket back home.

Bonnie: There's so much I wanna tell mommy and daddy, when we get home.

Clemont: Sure, we'll tell them about flying, the pirates and everything else that's happened.

Ariel: Yeah, I have stories to tell my sisters and daddy, as well. I'm sure those stories will get you grounded.

_**The group began to join in the laughter, until Tinker Bell arrived.**_

Peter Pan: What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?

Sora: What are we waiting for, let's so and see.

Peter Pan: Alright, lead the way, Tink.

_**The group flew all the way to the clock tower, as it was glowing a strange ominous glow. Out of nowhere, a small little Keyhole appeared. Together, with there Keyblades, Sora and Ash connected there beams of light and sealed the lock, protecting Neverland from the Heartless. However, there journey was still a go, searching for Riku, Kairi, May and Serena.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Hollow Bastion (Part I)

_**After saying goodbye to there friends Peter Pan, our heroes continued there quest to Riku, Kairi, May and now Serena, who has gone missing. As Clemont was flying the ship, he couldn't help but notice Ash's face in deep despair.**_

Clemont: Ash, is everything okay?

_**Ash said, nothing, as he still had a disappointed look on his face.**_

Ash: I never should have been chosen by the Keyblade.

Aladdin: Why do you say that?

Ash: Look what's happened, May is still missing and now Serena is gone too. I never should've been chosen.

Bonnie: Don't say that.

Ariel: She's right, you've done so much good, with the Keyblade.

Ash: Like what?

Ariel: You helped me reach my dream of seeing other worlds.

Flounder: She's right, you helped her get what she always wanted.

Aladdin: And you helped free Genie from his lamp.

Ash: What, no I didn't. Aladdin, that was you who did that.

Aladdin: Maybe, but I wouldn't have been able to do so, without you _OR_ that Keyblade.

Genie: He's right, kid, you've been a BIG help. Plus, your helping me find Jasmine and it's all because of that Keyblade.

Clemont: See, Ash? The Keyblade did choose you for a reason...we never would've gotten this far without you.

_**Slowly, a smile began to appear on Ash's face, as Pikachu smiled at him. Just then, Donald gave them a call.**_

Donald: Get ready, you guys, we're coming to the next world.

Ariel: You can't give up, yet. Your friends need your help. Sora needs your help, looking for Riku and Kairi.

Sebastian: The little lass is correct, my boy.

Flounder: We need you, Ash.

_**Ash then realized that his friends were right, as he slowly stood from his seat and summoned the Keyblade.**_

Ash: Then let's get going, our friends are waiting!

Ariel: Is there anything we know about this world?

Clemont: Well...Hollow Bastion...that's all it says.

Aladdin: This'll be dangerous.

Ash: Well, we have to go, for our friends!

_**And with that, the group teleported into the worlds atmosphere. They fell all the way down to the ground and onto a flat rocky platform. Sora, Donald and Goofy were already there.**_

Goofy: Gwarsh, look at that.

_**The crew came to Goofy's side and were in awe. They saw a huge castle. The waterfalls that were run up instead of down, mystical floating rocks and ledges takes the party to the first of many magical platforms that are scattered throughout the castle and there were floating bubbles, in the air.**_

Ariel: Look at this place.

_**Sebastian and Flounder hid within Ariel's hair, in fear.**_

Clemont: This is unlike any world we have been too.

Bonnie: This where we will find May and Serena?

Ash: Yeah and Riku and Kairi.

Sora: I know this place...

Clemont: You do?

Goofy: Hmm, That's strange.

Sora: I wonder why...I feel this warmth inside, right here.

Donald: Aw, you're just hungry.

Sora: Hey, I'm serious!

_**The entire group, began to laugh, along with Donald. Just then, the laugh came to a stop, when a sudden roar echoed.**_

Flounder: Wh-What was that?

Bonnie: Big brother, what was that?

Clemont: I...I don't know.

Ash: Let's go!

Sora: Ash, wait!

_**When Ash and Pikachu made it too the top, they noticed two figures out, in the distance. One of them was Riku and other was...unknown. It was a combination of physical characteristics from various wild animals, including a wild boar, wolf, buffalo, bear and lion. It was wearing a torn purple cape and dark blue pants.**_

Riku: No vessel, no help from the Heartless...So tell me, how'd you get here?

?: I simply believed. Nothing more to it." the creatures claimed. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me.

Ash: Belle?

_**Pikachu simply gave the same confused look as Ash gave to him.**_

?: I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!

Riku: Take her, if you can.

_**As Sora and his friends followed up the floating rocks, the roar once again echoed through the falls.**_

Ariel: There it is again.

Aladdin: It's up there, were getting close!

_**The monster leaped towards Riku, swinging his arms...but missed. Riku did a back flip and landed on his feet. He began to summon something, from his hands, as it embodied the darkness around it. It was a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bears an eye of darkness, and the handle itself consists of dark braids. Riku leaped forward and attack the monster. In pain, it fell to its knees and flat on the ground.**_

Ash: That's enough!

_**Pikachu stood in front of Ash, with it's red cheeks, flickering with electricity.**_

Sora: Riku!

_**Sora shouted out, as he and the group finally caught up to Ash.**_

Riku: So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you.

_**The group couldn't help but fear the monster, beside them.**_

Ash: Why are you doing this, Riku?

_**Riku simply ignored Ash and continued to glare at Sora.**_

Riku: We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you.

Sora: Riku...

Riku: But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters.

_**The group was confused by Riku's words...what did he mean by that?**_

Sora: What are you talking about?

Riku: Let the Keyblade choose...its true master.

_**He held out his hand, directing it towards Sora. Just then, Sora's Keyblade appeared and began to move towards Riku. With force, Sora tried to hold onto his weapon, keeping it from Riku. But it was no use. The Keyblade vanished and appeared into Riku's hands. The group was in total shock at what they had witnessed.**_

Riku: Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world.

Sora: But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here, with the Keyblade!

Riku: You were just a delivery boy. Sorry, your part is over now. Here, go play hero with this.

_**He threw something at Sora's feet. It was nothing more than a sword, crudely made from pieces of wood to look like a real sword by the boys of Destiny Islands. In despair, Sora fell to his knees and lost hope. Riku simply turned away and walked off.**_

Aladdin: Did...Did that really just happen?

Clemont: The Keyblade...it's gone.

Ariel: Sora...

_**Just then, they noticed Donald walking off and towards Riku's direction.**_

Bonnie: Donald, where are you going?

Donald: Goofy and I have to go.

Aladdin: What?

Donald: We have to remember our mission.

Goofy: Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all...But...

Ash: So what? That also means leaving Sora? Leaving us?

Donald: Our mission was to follow whoever holds the key.

Aladdin: So...your just gonna leave us like this?

Donald: We don't want too...but we have to do what the king asked of us.

Ash: No way, you don't ever give up on friends! Not **EVER!**

_**Ash's words didn't seem to get through to Donald.**_

Donald: Sora, sorry.

_**Ash was in anger, orders were simply orders, it doesn't mean you had to abandon your friends.**_

Bonnie: Ash, what do we do?

Ash: What do you think, were staying here.

Clemont: But, what about May and Serena?

Ash: What about them? I promised that we would find them...but I'm not leaving Sora like this. If he doesn't move, neither will I.

Clemont: Ash...

Bonnie: Yeah, I won't either.

Clemont: Same goes for me.

Ash: What about you guys?

Aladdin: Sora is our friend too, we don't wanna leave him but we have to search for our friends.

Ariel: You stay here with Sora, we'll go on and find your friends.

Aladdin: Yeah, see if you can get Sora back on his feet.

Ash: We will...thanks.

_**Ariel and Aladdin nodded and rushed off towards Donald and Goofy.**_

Genie: Hang in there, kid.

_**Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were now left alone with Sora. Would they ever be able to lift his spirit and help him continue his quest? Aladdin, Ariel and Genie made there way from the rising falls and to the Castle Gates, the main entrance of Hollow Bastion which is made up of a set of balconies and lifts running outside the castle. Sadly, there was no sign of Donald, Goofy or Riku anywhere.**_

Aladdin: Looks like we lost them.

Ariel: They must be here somewhere.

Flounder: What about the gates over there, why don't we try that?

Aladdin: It might be no good. Even if they are there, it's closed. There maybe no way of getting through.

Genie: Sorry, my fishy friend but looks like it's a no-go.

?: There maybe a way inside.

_**When they looked behind them, it was the Beast, from the rising falls.**_

Aladdin: You mean, there's a chance to get inside the castle? How?

Beast: There's a switch, beneath the castle gates, if we activate it, the doors will open for us.

Ariel: Great! Can you show us?

Beast: Follow me.

_**However, Sora and the others weren't the only ones who had a problem of there own. Serena was traveling through the castle, looking for either her friends or a way out. But everytime, she was cornered by Heartless. She called forth her Pokemon companion Fennekin to assist. With every hard battle they fought, it worked in Serena's favor. Fennekin began to evolve and transformed into Braixen, this made the battle against the Heartless easier for her. With each swarm of Heartless defeated, Serena and Braixen continued there search for there friends. Little did she know that someone was watching over her; the mysterious boy in black watched her, as she traveled through the castle. As for Aladdin and his group they finally found a way to open the castle gates and made there way back to the doors. Just as the Beast said, the doors were opened and they were ready to dress through.**_

_Wait for us!_

_**From behind, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Sora caught up with them.**_

Ariel: You did it. You got Sora to come.

Ash: It wasn't easy but we managed.

Bonnie: Now that were all together, let's go find our friends!

Sora: She's right, we still have a job to do.

With the group together, they continued there quest to find the ones they hold dear. As for Serena and Braixen the duo arrives in the Grand Hall, where Jasmine, Alice and others were held captive. Inside the Grand Hall was a Heartless Emblem-shaped portal.

Serena: What is that?

_**Just then, someone came walking through the entrance. Using her quick thinking, Serena and Braixen climbed to the top of the ledges and hid there. From below, they witnessed the woman getting closer. She had fair and green-skinned, shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She carried a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip, through which she casts her spells. She walked up to the stairs and past a young girl who was floating, in the middle of the room, which was revealed to be Kairi.**_

Serena: I wonder who she is.

?: O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!

_**Out of nowhere, a strange pink-red glow shined through the women's chest and shined a bright glow towards the Heartless Emblem-shaped portal.**_

Serena: So that's where the Keyhole is. Ash...where are you?

_**Finally, going in the doors at the other end of the Castle Gates area takes the group to the massive two-level Entrance Hall.**_

Beast: Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?

Ash: Let's go!

**_Suddenly_**_**, the Beast turns back to the entrance hall.**_

Beast: Belle?!

_**At the doors, there was a woman appearing in her yellow ball gown. And her hair was pulled it further up on her head. Sadly, it was only a trick as Belle vanished into black smoke and revealed to be a mere Shadow Heartless. In rage, the Beast roared and jumped after the Heartless. Suddenly, the doors closed behind him.**_

Aladdin: Beast!

Riku: Quit while you can.

Sora: No. Not without Kairi.

Ash: Yeah, we came here to find the ones that mean dearly to us.

Riku: The darkness will destroy you.

_**His body was engulfed in a spooky dark presence and his appearance changed. His original clothes change into something completely different. The black fades to red around the wrists and comes with purple gloves that are tucked under the suit. The suit has a purple-blue color on the chest and part of the torso with the Heartless emblem on the chest. It has purple feet and shins that fade into black legs. It has a dark purple belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is an off-white color that fades into dark purple and is ripped all around at the bottom.**_

Ash: That's where your wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy our body but it can't touch our hearts.

Sora: Our hearts will stay with our friends. It'll never die!

Riku: Really...Well, we'll just see about that!

_**He sent a dark ball of concentrated energy homing towards Sora. Ash and his friends stood there ground, strong and proud. However, the blast didn't come close to them. When they opened there eyes, Goofy was standing in front of them, with his shield blocking the attack.**_

Goofy: Sora and his friends ain't gonna go anywhere!

Riku: You'd betray your king?

Goofy: Not on your life! But I'm gonna betray Sora or Ash either, 'cause they've become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together.

_**Ash and Pikachu smiled by Goofy's words, being thankful to have a friend as loyal as he is.**_

Goofy: See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?

Donald: Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together!

Ash: Finally realized whose side your on, huh?

Donald: Well, you know...All for one and one for all.

_**Ash was still upset with Donald for leaving there side but he knew that no matter what, friends are always there for each other, when they really need it.**_

Goofy: I guess you're stuck with us, Sora.

Sora: Thanks a lot...Donald, Goofy. And thanks to you as well, Ash. I don't think I would've been here now, if it wasn't for your words.

Ash: That's what friends are for. We have to stand by each other, even through the bad times.

_**He turned his attention to Clemont, Bonnie, Aladdin, Genie and Ariel, who all nodded.**_

Riku: How will you fight, without a weapon?

Sora: I know now, I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon...my heart.

Riku: Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?

Sora: Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Ariel, Genie and everyone else I have shared a connection with. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine.

Ash: He's right. Same goes for us too. If they think of us now and then...and if they don't forget about us...then our hearts will be one! Who needs a weapon, when your friends are the real power!

_**Calling out his Keyblade, Ash stood ready to fight. Suddently, a glow came from the Keyblade, in Riku's hand. It vanished, disappearing into the light. And before you knew it, Sora's wooden sword transformed into his Keyblade.**_

Riku: What?

Aladdin: Looks like the Keyblade knows who it's true master is.

?: The street rat has a point, kid.

_**From above, it was the boy in black. He floated all the down to Riku's side.**_

Riku: What do you mean?

?: I mean, these punks are right...the Keyblade knows who it belongs with and who the rejects are...in other words, your just a dud.

Riku: No...No, that can't be!

?: You've got strength kid, I'll give you that. But is it enough to beat me?

He raised his hands to the air and summoned a Keyblade of his very own. It resembled Riku's Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it.

?: Now...let's see if your _friendship_ can withstand against **MY** powers.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Hollow Bastion (Part II)

_**When our heroes arrived in Hollow Bastion, they had an unfriendly reunion with Riku. Before there very eyes, he had stolen the Keyblade from Sora, along with Donald &amp; Goofy. Ash, Bonnie and Clemont offered to stay behind to help Sora back on his feet, while Aladdin, Ariel and Genie search for Kairi and the others. When they regrouped inside the castle, Sora regained his companions and his Keyblade, only to be revealed that his heart was stronger than Riku's. Now our heroes will face off against the cloaked figure, will they withstand against him?**_

Riku: W-Why? It was mine!

_**Frustrated that he lost the Keyblade to Sora, Riku could feel his anger growing and growing within him.**_

_Know this...the hear that is strong and true, shall win the Keyblade._

_**From behind Riku, a man in a brown cloak stood, behind him, glowing with a blue aura.**_

Riku: What? Your saying my heart's weaker than his?

_For that instant, it was._

Riku: So...so he was right, after all.

_However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear, in stepping through the door to darkness, it held no terror for you. Plunge deeper, in the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger._

Riku: What should I do?

_It's really quite simple. Open your heart to the darkness, that is all. Let your heart, your being become darkness itself._

_**Riku's body began to glow with a evil-green aura. With Ash and his friends, they were finally able to defeat the boy in a black coat. In pain, he fell to his knees and his hood fell off. Ash and his group took a deep breathe and fell on there butts, in relief. Ash slowly walked towards the boy in black, to get a look at his face.**_

_**The boy lifted his face, glaring at Ash, slightly revealing his face, flashing in Ash's face. He was then sent back flying, from a dark figra attack.**_

Ariel: **ASH!**

_**The group ran over to Ash and helped him back on his feet.**_

Goofy: Are you alright?

Ash: I'll be fine.

_**He was to lost in thought to pay attention.**_

Ash: That face...it...it looked like...

_**Just then, the gates behind them opened and out came the Beast.**_

Beast: So your heart won this battle.

_**Sora nodded, in response.**_

Bonnie: Ash, we have to keep going.

Clemont: She's right, May and Serena are still in the castle somewhere.

Sora: Along with Kairi.

Ash: Yeah...your right, let's get going.

_**With the Beast, our heroes made there way through the castle, in search for there friends.**_

Ash: May, Serena, hang in there.

_**Ash and his friends made there way through the castle, through many Heartless and solved many puzzles to proceed and get to there friends.**_

Ash: Sora? I'm sorry about Riku.

Sora: It'll be alright. We'll find a way to help him.

Bonnie: How do you know?

Sora: When it comes to best friends, you never give up on them.

Aladdin: Sora is right, when Genie was in need of help, I chose to stay by him.

Flounder: It's the same with me, Ariel would need my help, even if we're out of Atlantica.

Ariel: Flounder is right.

Ash: Riku is my friend as well and I'll be there for him too.

Clemont: Then let's find a way to help Riku and save May, Serena and Kairi.

_**The group nodded, in response. With Serena, she and her Pokemon Braixen were still examining Maleficent and awaiting for there friends to come and find them. Just then, they noticed someone coming and walking towards Maleficent. It appeared to be Riku...but something about him was different. He had that same outfit on, when he lost the Keyblade.**_

Riku/?: So, I see the path has emerged at last.

Maleficent: Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness.

Riku/?: Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world.

_**Serena seemed worried, that's what Jafar meant, when he said one of seven who somehow held the key to opening the door.**_

Maleficent: What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me, rather I will use it's power to rule all worlds.

Riku/?: Such confidence.

_**He stuck his hand out and summoned a Keyblade...but it was different from the one Sora and Ash held. The Keyblade had a simple design of red and black, akin to the Kingdom Key, with its teeth forming the outline of a heart. It had a rather dark design, despite being created from hearts of pure light. As it lacks Kairi's heart, this Keyblade is incomplete, and has never been seen at full power. It also lacks a Keychain.**_

Serena: What is that? Is that a Keyblade?

Maleficent: Impossible. The princesses of heart are all here. It must be her.

Serena: What does the Keyblade have to do with Kairi?

Riku/?: Without her heart, she'll never be able to release her power.

_**All of a sudden, there was a noise, from outside the room. It sounded like a giant door closing.**_

Maleficent: The kings fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses.

Serena: Ash. He made it.

_**Sora and the group ran through the giant doors and made there way to the end of the hall. However, they were stopped in there tracks, thanks to Maleficent.**_

Aladdin: Step aside!

Maleficent: I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable.

Sora: We'll stop it!

Ash: He's right. After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!

Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?

_**During the battle, Maleficent attacked the group, from a floating platform. She summoned Defenders and Darkball Heartless to aid her in battle and used powerful magic attacks. Ash cast the Aerora spell to reduce damage upon his friends, as well as deal sufficient damage while attacking Maleficent and the Heartless. When Sora, Donald and Goofy attacked the platform enough, it droped to the ground and Maleficent was open to attack, as Ash and the others kept the Heartless distracted. When Maleficent couldn't take anymore damage, she chose a powerful spell for assist.**_

Maleficent: Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!

Clemont: **GUYS, LOOK OUT!**

_**When the dark vortex opened, behind Maleficent, they move to the far edge of the curved area of the Chapel. This prevented Sora and his friends from receiving large amount of damage. When that failed, Maleficent used another attack—lightning strikes which follow the party members—however, they were easily avoided by jumping or dodge rolling. When things were turning for the worst, Sora chose to summon Tinker Bell to periodically heal there damage. The battle took a while and Maleficent was no pushover but our heroes managed to defeat her. Badly bruised, Maleficent retreated, through a black-purple vortex.**_

Bonnie: We did it!

Aladdin: It's not over yet.

Beast: He's right, we can't let Maleficent get away.

Ash: Then let's go after her!

Sora: Aladdin, stay with Ariel and Bonnie, we'll go on ahead.

Aladdin: No problem.

_**Sora, Ash, Clemont, Donald, Goofy and the Beast dashed through the vortex and chased after Maleficent. She moaned in pain, walking in seriously injuried done to her. Through the vortex, Riku walked through.**_

Riku/?: Do you need some help?

Sora: Riku!

_**From behind him, Sora and the other caught up with them. The first thing Clemont noticed was the weapon that Riku was holding.**_

Clemont: Impossible...is, is that...?

Riku/?: Yes, a Keyblade. But unlike yours. This Keyblade holds the power to unlock peoples hearts. Allow me to demonstrate...

_**He turned to Maleficent and jabbed his Keyblade through her. The group was in shock, by his actions.**_

Ash: Did he...?

Riku/?: Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness itself!

Ash: Riku!

_**But it was too late, he vanished into the vortex.**_

Maleficent: This is it! This power! Darkness... The true darkness!

_**Maleficent shouted out and **__**bursting into flame. Her appearance changed into a giant black dragon with small wings and fire-green eyes.**_

Ash: Uh oh...

Goofy: Gwarsh...

Sora: Come on, guys. We can do this!

_**Sora summoned his Keyblade, ready to fight. **__**Ash responded by summoning his Keyblade and standing ready. Clemont pulled out his Pokemon and his hand-made staff, Donald pulled out his staff as Goofy took out his shield and prepared themselves. Beast had there backs, ready to attack.**__**Outside the vortex, Aladdin, Genie, Ariel and Bonnie waited for there friends to arrive.**_

Aladdin: What is taking them so long?

_**Genie and the others looked at each other, not responding to Aladdin's question.**_

Aladdin: I'm going in there to help!

?: I wouldn't do that.

_**From the shadow, the mysterious boy appeared.**_

?: They're fighting Maleficent one last time...and it won't be as easy, when you fought her the first time.

Ariel: Who are you?

_**He said nothing, thinking if he should respond or not.**_

?: My name is Obscuro and I'm not an enemy...**OR** an ally.

Sebastian: If you aren't with us or against us...they who's side are you on?

Obscuro: Mine. Ash has something I want and I intend on getting it back.

Bonnie: What is that?

Obscuro: My existense.

Aladdin: What does that mean?

_**Just then, the doors behind Ariel and Bonnie, revealing a way out of the chapel.**_

_You wanna see your friends, then go to them._

Ariel: What does that mean?

Aladdin: It means that Jasmine might be at the end of the halls.

Genie: Along with the others.

Bonnie: Then, let's go.

_**Back with Sora, Ash and the others, they finally defeated Maleficent Dragon, as she died and turned into giant flames.**_

Ash: It's over.

Riku/?: How ironic. She was just another puppet, after all.

Donald: What?

Riku/?: The Heartless were using Maleficent, from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart, eating away at her.

Clemont: Maleficent was being used by the Heartless?

Riku/?: A fitting end for such a fool.

_**When the group returned to the chapel, they noticed that there friends were gone.**_

Goofy: Where are the others?

Donald: Look!

_**Everyone looked and noticed Donald **__**pointing at a hole in the wall.**_

Ash: They must've went through here.

Clemont: Well, let's get moving.

_**Making there there way through the hole, the party arrives in the Grand Hall, where the legendary Princesses of Heart are held captive and the Keyhole to Darkness forms.**_

Aladdin: **Jasmine!**

_**From inside, they could see Aladdin, Genie, Bonnie, Ariel...and Serena.**_

Clemont: **BONNIE!**

Serena: **ASH!**

Ash: Serena! There you are! I looked all over for you.

_**Serena blushed, feeling special to him.**_

Ash: Is May here with you? Or Kairi?

Serena: Yes, they're up there.

Ash: Sora, come on!

_**Sora, Donald and Goofy followed behind, as Ash led the way to the top. At the top of the stairs, Kairi and May were lying on the floor.**_

Ash: **MAY!**

Sora: **KAIRI!**

Neither woke up to there voices.

_It's no use._

_**From on top of a Heartless shaped emblem, Riku was sitting on top.**_

Riku/?: The girls have lost there hearts, they cannot wake up.

Ash: Lost...there hearts...?

Sora: What? You—You're not Riku.

Riku/?: The Keyhole cannot be completed, so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps.

Ash: Princess?

Sora: Are you saying Kairi is a princess?

Riku/?: Yes and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incompleted. It is time she awakened.

Clemont: Be careful, Ash, something doesn't feel right.

Sora: Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!

Riku/?: But first; you must give the Princess back her heart!

_**A sudden pain developed inside of him and he dropped to his knees.**_

All: Sora!

Sora: What's...

Ash: What did you do to him?!

Riku/?: Don't you see yet, the Princesses heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!

Clemont: What?

Sora: Kairi...Kairi's inside me?

Ash: What about May? Where is she?

Riku/?: Don't you know?

Ash: Are you saying...?

Riku/?: The moment your world was lost to darkness, her heart sought refuge within you.

Ash: She...She did?

Riku/?: It is because you two share a bond...an unbreakable bond.

Clemont: I knew it...this whole time, if Kairi and Sora have a strong bond, then Ash and May would be no different.

Riku/?: I know all that there is to know.

Sora: Tell me, who are you?

Riku/?: It is I...Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness.

Donald: Ansem?!

Goofy: You mean, the Ansem in that report?

Clemont: No...it...I can't be...

_**Riku began walking over to Sora, with the Keyblade, in hand. Donald dashed towards Riku, trying to protect Sora but Riku simply pushed him aside.**_

Riku/Ansem: So, I shall release you now, princess. Complete the keyhole with your power.

Ash: Riku, don't do it! Fight back!

Riku/Ansem: Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!

He raised his Keyblade and was struck down at Sora. Suddently, a sudden voice called out to Sora...the voice belonged to Kairi. Snapping back to reality, Sora blocked Riku's attack, with his own Keyblade.

Sora: Forget it! There's no way your taking Kairi's heart!

Ash: That's it, Sora! Take Ansem down! Bring Riku back to us!

Sora: Got it!

_**It was the fight for the history books...Sora fighting a possessed Riku. The fight began with him attempting to toy with Sora, passing around him and executing his standard two-hit combo; Sora simply dodged and attacked him. Riku has fast recovery and unleashed devastating counterattacks. If Sora thought it would be the perfect time to use his Ars Arcanum that he learned from Peter Pan but he chose to save it for later. Using magic didn't have an effect on riku, it simply caused Riku to counterattack with Dark Firaga. After taking a few hits from Sora, Riku will start using a new attack; he'll spin around while swinging his Keyblade, similar to Sora's Vortex that he learned from Leon. He uses this attack very often, mostly to break Sora's combos. During this time, Sora tried to stay at a safe distance, but not too far or Riku would make a high leap and attempt to stab him with his Keyblade, creating shockwaves that move sideways from his position. Now was the perfect time for Sora to use his Ars Arcanum combo.**_

_**Eventually, Riku cloaked himself with darkness and a purple aura will surround him. During this period, his speed and agility increased and he gained two new attacks; one involves throwing his Keyblade at Sora, similar to Strike Raid and his infamous Dark Aura. Fortunately, his thrown Keyblade could be deflected either by guarding or striking with perfect timing; for each successful deflect, Riku received damage and be momentarily stunned. Sora seized this opportunity and attacked. When Riku was beginning to grow weaker, he became more aggressive and used Dark Aura very often. Riku's Dark Aura is predictable, but difficult to dodge. He began floating and charging, Sora tried moving at a safe distance away from Riku and High Jumped right before he started shooting around. Immediately, Sora began to glide and move around in a circular fashion. Riku's finisher covers about 60% of the arena, so it was hard to evade it. However, when Riku charged to one particular end of the arena, Sora jumped and stayed there: Riku wouldn't charge into the same area twice.**_

_**Attacking and counterattacking were good tactics while Riku is in this form, Sora just had to pay attention and heal occasionally. Aside from the first hit, he cannot use Dark Aura when Sora stood directly next to the computer. However, he will Strike Raid and combo Sora. When Riku was at critical level, Sora tried to finish him quickly, as Riku would use Dark Aura very often, prolonging the fight. Aside from that, he'll start to keep his distance from Sora, so Sora trackd him down and continue attacking. Before everyone knew it, the fight was over and Sora won Riku dropped his Keyblade and faded away.**_

Sora: Riku!

Donald: Sora, Sora, look!

Goofy: Uh, the Keyhole!

Aladdin: Get over here!

_**Sora was at a moment of pause and walked to there side and pulled out his Keyblade to lock the keyhole. However, for some reason, it wasn't working.**_

Goofy: It won't work, the Keyhole's not finished yet.

Serena: He's right, we can't lock the Keyhole, if it isn't completed.

Sora: What can we do?

?: Are you all that stupid?

_**They turned around and saw Obscuro once again.**_

Obscuro: You need to awaken Kairi's heart.

Clemont: Awaken Kairi?

Sora: Guys, he's right...if we can free her heart...but...But how?

_**Obscuro stepped aside and pointed to Riku's Keyblade.**_

Ash: Your saying...

Obscuro: He must use Riku's Keyblade to free the girls heart from within himself.

Serena: Isn't that dangerous?

Obscuro: Yes but he has no other choice.

_**Sora took a thought for a second and began walking over to the Keyblade.**_

Goofy: Sora?

Ash: And what about May? What can I do to free her heart?

Obscuro: I'll show you.

_**He stuck his hand out to Ash, asking him to grab it. The two grabbed each others hands and began glowing bright gold color.**_

Ash: I...I finally understand...this is who you are...you...you're...

Obscuro: The other side of you...your aggressive side...one that you refused to unleash.

Ash: But how?

Obscuro: When your world is taken by the darkness and you were sent away, the darkness sensed something within you...which was me. So it split us apart, making me my own person.

Ash: You...are my aggressive side?

Obscuro: Yes...but now, the time for me to leave is here and I will return to where I belong.

As the same time Ash and Obscuro became one, Sora stabbed his chest with Riku's Keyblade and released Kairi's heart. However, at the cost, Sora disappeared as well. Even the hearts of the princesses were released as well, returning to there rightful place. Kairi was awake rejoined with her friend, Ash.

Kairi: Ash?

Ash: Kairi, you're awake!

_**The two hugged in joy, reuniting with each other. However, the happiness ended shortly as a man walked out of a dark vortex and standing in front of the group.**__**He was wearing silver-white gloves on his hands, each with a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove, which has three black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. There was a black pauldron on both of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. He also wears black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots. On the Heartless's chest is the Heartless emblem, but it seems that it is not part of him.**_

?: So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose. But now it's over.

Bonnie: Who are you?

Clemont: It's Ansem!

Serena: What?

Ash: THAT'S Ansem?!

_**Ansem bega**__**n**__** walking towards the group and staring at Kairi.**_

Ash: Stay away from her!

Ansem: Step aside, boy!

_**Ansem rais**__**ed**__** his hand to slap Ash. But his hand was stopped by a mysterious force. That force was Obscuro, glowing in a yellow color.**_

Ash: Obscuro!

Ansem: I see, so the boy in black was you. I'm surprised you still have enough power to reveal yourself, even after giving up your existence.

Obscuro: You will not hurt them...I refuse!

Ansem: You think you can stop me, after you returned to your original self? hmph...fool.

_**All of a sudden, Ansem's body was frozen in place.**_

Ansem: I...Impossible.

_**The group was confused.**__**Out of nowhere, Riku revealed himself, same as how Obscuro was. He was using what he had to keep Ansem in place.**_

Ash &amp; Kairi: Riku!

Riku: You gotta run! The Heartless are coming!

_**Just then, the little Shadows began to appear, from the floor.**_

Ash: Guys, let's go!

_**The group began taking off, making there way back to ship.**_

Goofy: What about the Keyhole?

Ariel: And the princesses?

Donald: Let's just get out of here!

Clemont: He's right, we'll figure everything out, when we're safe.

_**As they were running, Ash stopped in place and turned to see Riku, still struggling to keep Ansem in place.**_

Ariel: Ash, come on, we have to go!

Ash: I...I can't.

Ariel: Huh?

Ash: You guys go on ahead, I'll stay behind.

Serena: Ash, no...

Ash: I can't leave Riku back there, he needs my help. And Sora is still here somewhere, I won't leave my friends behind. You have May and Kairi, now go, take Pikachu and get out of here!

_**The group hesitated in making a decision but chose to make a getaway.**_

Ash: Alright, hang on, Riku, I'm coming...and Sora...where are you?

**TO BE CONTINUED****...**


	15. Hollow Bastion (Part III)

_After our heroes reached Hollow Bastion; the stronghold of Maleficent, they encountered Riku who somehow stole possession of Sora's Keyblade but thanks to the bond and power that his friends gave to him, he was able to retrieve his Keyblade. Our heroes pressed on, deeper within the castle and ran across Maleficent. They successfully defeated her and her monstrous dragon form. They reunited with Serena and Riku; only this time, he wasn't himself. It was revealed that Riku was being controlled by the one who calls himself Ansem. Although the efforts of breaking his control over Riku was a failure, Sora sacrificed himself to restore Kairi's heart, as Ash and the mysterious boy known as Obscuro merged into one to be complete. Now, with Hollow Bastion falling into darkness, Riku still captive by Ansem and Ash staying behind, what will become of our heroes and the worlds?_

_**Our heroes escaped the falling Hollow Bastion and returned to Traverse Town, where they met Leon and the others.**_

Leon: Tell me what happened?

_**Donald, Goofy and Clemont began to explain everything that had happened at Hollow Bastion and what became of Sora and Ash.**_

Leon: So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole.

Aerith: No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is...

Aladdin: Seal the Keyhole?

Leon: Maybe but no one knows what will happen, once it's sealed.

Bonnie: But what about Ash and Sora?

Flounder: She's right, our friends are still back there.

Ariel: We have to go back for them.

Sebastian: Oh no, you will not be heading back there. Did you not hear what he said?

Aladdin: That doesn't matter, our friends are in danger.

Clemont: And there's the princesses, we have to help them as well.

?: If I know Ash, he's just fine.

_**It was May, finally awoken from her slumber.**_

Flounder: How do you know?

May: It's Ash, I've spent a lot of time with him to know that he can handle himself, when it comes to danger.

Genie: That doesn't change anything. We have a friend back there who needs help.

Leon: That's right, you have one more friend to worry about.

Clemont: However, I do have a few questions...one of them is about the Keyblade that Riku had. Where did it come from? It was different from Ash and Sora's.

Leon: It must've been created from the captive princesses hearts...just like that Keyhole you saw.

Clemont: That makes sense then...what Riku said. Without Kairi's heart, it remained incompleted.

Leon: Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses hearts should've been freed.

Aladdin: That means...Jasmine is alright?

Bonnie: And Alice?

_**Leon nodded, saying yes.**_

Leon: Don't worry, if anyone can save your friends...you can.

Ariel: So what are we waiting for, let's get going!

Leon: Not until your ready.

_**As the group was going over a plan of rescue, Serena stepped outside to think. She couldn't help but wonder what would become of Ash. Was he alright? Was he safe? It ran through her mind, as her Pokemon came to comfort her.**_

Serena: Oh, Braixen, I can't help but to think of what happened to Ash, I'm worried for him.

?: You're worried too, huh?

_**Serena turned around and saw May standing behind her.**_

Serena: Of course I'm worried.

May: Trust me, Ash is fine.

Serena: You seem so sure, I wish I could be.

May: Ash and I have been through many dangerous fights and he's shown to handle himself.

Serena: So your not worried?

May: Nope. It's like I said, I know Ash...he'll be fine.

Serena: How do you feel about him?

May: Huh? What do you mean?

Serena: How do you feel for Ash? Do you like him as in...

May: Well...whenever I am with him, I feel like I can do anything. Like nothing is beyond my limits. Ash has always made people feel that way. So, I guess...I do like him.

_**The look on her face showed that she wasn't all too happy about her response.**_

May: What about you? How do you feel for him?

Serena: Well, I, uhm...

May: You like him, don't you?

Serena: How can you...I mean, what makes you say that?

May: It says it all over your face.

Serena: Well, I've known As, ever since we first met, back at Professor Oak's camp.

May: Have you told him yet?

Serena: No. But why should I? I know he doesn't feel the same for me.

May: What makes you say that?

Serena: Ever since we started this journey to find you, Riku and Kairi, he has done nothing but speak of you, he has search hard to find you. And when he did, he was so happy.

May: We don't know that for sure. We'll just have to wait, until we see him again. Eventually, one of us will have to tell him how we feel. You know that, right?

_**Serena then thought back at what Cloud has said to her, back at Olympus Coliseum...**_

_You like him...don't you? This Ash kid._

_I can tell when someone has deep feelings for someone else._

_And I see how you feel towards him._

_**Sooner or later, she would have to tell Ash how she feels. Same with May.**_

Serena: You're right, I will have to tell him.

May: Yeah and same goes with me.

Serena: Then, we'll tell him one at a time. It'll be easier, that way.

May: Right. Once this is all over, we'll be able to see how he likes the most.

Serena: Right.

_**Just then, Clemont and the others walked out the door.**_

Ariel: Guys, it's time to go.

May: Go where?

Flounder: To Hollow Bastion, of course.

Aladdin: We have friends of ours to rescue, right?

_**May and Serena nodded at each other.**_

Ariel: Then, let's get going.

Sebastian: Oh, I never should have come along. I'd be better off with the king.

_**The group couldn't help but over hear him and laugh. At the First District, the group was in the Accessory Shop, gearing up for there trip back to Hollow Bastion. The group got there clothes either cleaned up or given new threads. Once they were ready, they walked out the shop.**_

Ariel: Wait, where's Serena?

Serena: Right here!

_**She had gotten herself some new clothes. She now had short hair and wore a new reddish-pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar, black tube top underneath, and a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon in her chest, along with the same stockings, and brown boots.**_

Ariel: Wow, you look amazing, Serena.

Serena: Thanks.

Clemont: Are we all set to go?

All: Yeah!

Donald: Then onward, back to Hollow Bastion!

_**The group headed to the giant door and made there way into the Gummi Ship. It took some time to fly but they eventally made it back to Hollow Bastion. They arrived at the Rising Falls, where the Beast was standing.**_

Clemont: Where's Belle?

Beast: Still in the castle.

Goofy: Against her will?

Beast: No. I think she stayed for a reason.

Serena: What about Ash and Sora?

Beast: I don't know. I think they are inside the grand hall. The other princesses are inside as well.

Donald: I wonder why?

Aladdin: Let's go ask them.

Beast: You may need my strength, I'll go with you.

_**The group stared at the castle, ready for whatever it is that was waiting for them. They climbed up the floating rocks and made it to the bridge. When they arrived, int the castle entrance, there was Heartless on every corner but that didn't stop our heroes from making there way to the top. They decided to cut through the library, for a breather.**_

Aladdin: I...I think we're safe in here.

Clemont: I sure hope so.

_**All of a sudden, they heard noises, from the top.**_

May: What is that?

Aladdin: I don't know.

_**They creeped through the maze of book shelves and began walking up too the top. When they got there, they saw someone in a yellow dress staring at the books. And someone was with her as well. It was young boy with brown hair, a black vest, white gloves, red shorts and yellow shoes. It was Belle and Sora.**_

Beast: Belle!

All: Sora!

_**Beast and Belle walked towards each other, holding one another in arms. The others crowded Sora, relieved that he was safe and alright.**_

Goofy: I'm so happy that you are okay.

Bonnie: How did you come back? Where did you go?

Sora simply smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Ariel: It doesn't matter, you're here and alive.

Serena: But...where's Ash?

Sora: Well...he's still in the grand hall, with the princesses.

Aladdin: Is Jasmine there? Is she alright?

Sora: Yeah, she's fine, all the princesses are alright.

Belle: Please, we need your help. We are all doing our best to hold back the darkness but I'm not sure how long we can keep it up.

Sora: Don't worry, we'll handle it.

May: And Ash?

Belle: He's assisting the princesses and fighting back against the darkness, last time I saw him, he seemed to be just fine but I'm not sure how much longer he can keep it up.

Clemont: Then, we'll head over to the grand hall and help out.

Belle: Please do.

Beast: I'll stay here and keep her safe.

Sora: Right.

_**The group then made there way through the group of Heartless and straight to the grand hall. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and May called upon there Pokemon for assistance. Sora summoned Tinker Bell, in case anyone was in need of healing. The Heartless were stronger, than last time, they visited but ourheroes pressed on, eliminating anything that got in there way. They went through many hallways, elevators and stairs but they eventually made it to the grand hall. They saw the princesses all together and made there way to them. Jasmine glimpsed Aladdin, as she ran over to him and gripped her arms around him. Aladdin held onto her, never letting go. The group felt so happy that he and Jasmine were finally reunited. They walked over to the rest of the group and asked for answers...especially about Ash and Riku.**_

Clemont: Excuse me but do you know where Ash and Riku are? Belle told us that they were here with you.

_**One of them wears long, white gloves that reach to halfway up her upper arms, as well as an elegant, flowing, white dress. The straps of this dress sport puffy disks decorating them. She also wears a white headband, white earrings, and a black choker. She also had glass slippers in this outfit as well. Her hair was also tied into a bun. The other woman was a fair-skinned woman with indigo eyes and waist-length, curly, blonde hair. Her hair was bright blonde, her eyes were grey. She was wearing a long-sleeved, strapless and pleated sky-blue dress with a white collar, as well as a gold necklace and tiara. There names were Aurora and Cinderella. While Sora, Donald and Goofy were talking with them, Aladdin, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and May were talking with Jasmine, Alice and another woman. She had rather short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She also has long eye lashes and wears red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. She wears a yellow skirt and blue bodice. The sleeves of her dress are short and puffy, azure in color, and sport several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There is a high, white collar on the back of her dress. She also had gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one and a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth. Her name was Snow White.**_

Jasmine: Aladdin, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole.

Alice: It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness.

Snow White: I don't know how long we can manage even that.

Aladdin: Don't worry, we'll take care of it.

_**As for Sora, Donald and Goofy, they had another story.**_

Cinderella: We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master.

Sora: Where's Ash and Ansem?

Cinderella: Ash is back in the chapel, trying to hold back the darkness, on his own. And as for Ansem: gone.

Aurora: When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem and he disappeared. Ash went after him and was swallowed as well.

Cinderella: We thought he was gone but we could feel Ash's light burning brightly. Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped.

Aurora: We're working together to hold it back. I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling.

Sora: Don't wory, we'll stop the darkness **AND** save Ash.

_**The group regrouped and headed to the grand hall.**_

Clemont: Did you guys get anything?

Sora: Cinderella and Aurora said that Ash is inside the darkness, after Ansem.

May: Then we have to go in and save him.

Serena: She's right, he might need help.

Aladdin: Then let's go!

_**The group dashed to the giant Heartless emblem shaped Keyhole and walked right in. Inside, they saw Ash, on the floor and struggling to get up. Pikachu jumped of of Clemont's shoulder and raced after him.**_

May &amp; Serena: **ASH!**

Ash: Stay back!

_**When they looked, they saw a giant creature, in front of him. It was a massive, quadrupedal Heartless. Its body was predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs are violet. Each of the Behemoth's legs had two toes with black claws. It had two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that were white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The Behemoth's conical, black horn is on its forehead. Like most other Heartless, it has yellow eyes and a jagged maw. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest. From behind, Sora noticed the Keyhole, behind the Heartless.**_

Sora: We can't seal the Keyhole, while that Heartless is still here.

Aladdin: Then, let's take it out.

_**The group stood ready to assist Ash and fight the giant Heartless.**_

Serena: What kind of Heartless is that?

_**May pulled out her PokeDex and pointed it at the Heartless.**_

_Behemoth: Despite its menacing appearance, the Behemoth can be defeated relatively easily, compared to many other Heartless. Its only weakness is the small black horn on its head, which is more often than not out of reach while standing on the ground._

Sora: Well, that's helpful.

Clemont: But it might come in handy.

Genie: Then let's do this!

_**Sora took the advantage to jump on to the thigh of one of its hind legs and then further on to its back and then simply run up to the back of the horn to avoid falling off due to Behemoth's head movements. From this position, Sora could attack freely, preferably using his Ars Arcanum attack. While Sora attacked the horn, the Behemoth eventually fell to the ground, making it easier for the whole party to fight it. However, once it recovered consciousness, it attacked with a wide spread thundaga maneuver. Precise timing was needed to evade this attack at close range. Behemoth would also very occasionally leap from one place to another, causing Sora and the others to fall off. Donald's Blizzard, Thunder, and Fire magic didn't affect it. Also, when the Behemoth charged up its energy ball rain attack (an orange ball will start glowing in between his horns) The party ran under its back legs and stay there until the balls stop raining and then make a dash for the weak horn. If Sora and the others couldn't make it to the Behemoth's horn, a possible alternate strategy is to use any form of Gravity magic. Since the Behemoth is slow, it will almost always be hit, and given its high strength, it would quickly lose a lot of power. However, This also depletes the parties energy quickly.**_ _**But they pulled through and eliminated the Behemoth. Donald rushed over to Ash and used his Curaga spell and Ash was back on his feet.**_

Clemont: It's good to see you're still okay, Ash.

Ash: Yeah, I'm glad your all okay as well...especially you, May.

_**May simply blushed and turned away. The group walked over to Sora and were ready end the raging darkness.**_

Goofy: Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Goofy said, in happiness.

?: Sora, you did it!

_**They turned around...but no one was there.**_

Sora: Who was that?

Ash: Not sure.

_**When they walked out, it was Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid.**_

Ash: Your here?! But how?

Yuffie: We came in Cid's ship.

Aerith: This is our childhood home.

Clemont: You live here?

Leon: Yep. It's in worse shape that I feared.

Aerith: Don't wory. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island.

Sora: Really?

Leon: Yeah, same with your home, as well.

Ash: Why did you say it like that?

Yuffie: Because it also means goodbye.

Serena: Goodbye?

Aerith: Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again.

Yuffie: Everyone will go back to where they came from.

Sora: Then, we'll visit you guys on the Gummi Ship.

Leon: It's not that simple.

Yuffie: Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?

Aerith: Because every worlds was isolated.

Yuffie: Impassable walls divided them. The Heartless destroyed those walls.

Clemont: So...your saying that, if we restore things to the way they were, the walls will come back, as well?

_**The group nodded in sadness.**_

Leon: The Gummi Ship will be useless.

Sora: So you're saying we'll never...?

Ash: **NO!** It's not goodbye. Not ever!

Clemont: But Ash, you heard what they said.

Ash: Yes I did but it doesn't mean we'll never see them again.

_**The group stared at him, in confusion.**_

Ash: As long as we remember each other, in our minds...and hearts, we'll never be far apart.

Leon: He's right. We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other.

Aerith: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

Yuffie: Besides, I couldn't forget you, even if I wanted to.

Ash: Hey!

Sora: What's that suppose to mean?

Donald: Sora!

Goofy: Hurry! Come and seal the Keyhole!

Ash: Sora, let's go.

_**Sora nodded, as they walked back through the Keyhole. Both Ash and Sora pointed there Keyblades, the tip began to glow, as it shot a beam of light through the Keyhole and sealed it tight.**_

Sora: Well, I guess this is it.

Clemont: Once we defeat Ansem, everyone will return home.

Bonnie: Even us.

Ash: True...but remember what I said. Even if we are apart, our hearts will keep us close.

Aladdin: He's right, stay strong and keep each other in your thoughts. I know I will with you.

Ash: Your not coming with us?

Aladdin: No, I'll stay here and keep her and the princesses safe.

Genie: I'll stay with you too, Al.

Serena: What about you, Ariel? If you stay, you can return back home.

Ariel: I don't want that...but I have to do so.

Ash: Don't worry, we'll see each other again...I promise.

Ariel: Yeah, I know. Thank you, Ash...you helped me make my dream come true and I'll never forget it.

Flounder: I'll never forget you guys either.

Sebastian: And the same goes for me.

_**The group sadly waved goodbye to there friends as they continued onto the next world...and to Ansem.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. SORRY

I am sorry to those who are expecting the next and final page for PokeHearts but my computer is acting up and I don't like using my iPad because it takes forever. SO I promise, when I get it fixed, the story will come to an end.


	17. End Of The World (Part I)

_Through there adventures in other worlds, Ash and his friends have come to learn much about friendship and the bond that keep our loved ones close. But the most important lesson they've ever learned...was the strength of heart. Now, with the final battle underway and there destination back home in reach, our heroes will make the noble choice and put an end to the darkness that threatens the worlds._

_**Our heroes finally arrived at there destination, as they walked through a cave and out onto...a world which was hard to describe.**_

Clemont: Incredible.

Goofy: Gwarsh, is that all that's left of the world taken by the Heartless?

Sora: Those worlds will be restored, if we beat Ansem, right?

Donald: You betcha.

Ash: But, hold on...even if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what will happen to this place? And to us?

Clemont: I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that.

Goofy: This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear.

All: Huh?

Serena: But we'll be okay, right?

Goofy: No worries, even if this world goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yep I just know that we will.

Ash: He's right. If we stay close to each other, nothing can harm us.

_**May smiled at him, believing his words.**_

Serena: Ash is right. No matter what, our hearts will remain connected to each other, right?

Ash: That's right. No matter what.

Sora: Yeah, your right.

Clemont: So all that's left is to defeat this "Ansem", right?

Ash: That's right. Once we do, everything will be restored to the way it was.

Donald: Then let's go!

_**However, they were stopped, when they noticed a giant dark ball, in the sky.**_

Ash: What is that?

_**Before anyone could give a theory or explanation, it came hurdling towards them.**_

Ash: It's coming straight for us! Watch out!

_**But it was too late. They didn't have enough time to move out of the way and the dark ball absorbed them. When our heroes opened there eyes, they were surrounded by new and frightening Heartless.**_

Sora: What kind of Heartless are these?!

_**Ash pulled out his PokeDex, hoping to get information.**_

_The Invisibles: A sword-skilled Heartless. Unlike many Heartless, which tend to attack with natural weapons like claws or magic-based powers, the Invisible bears a scalloped, blue-bladed sword, which appears blunt, but can unleash powerful physical blows._

Ash: That's not good.

_**From behind them, another type of Heartless emerged.**_

Bonnie: But what about those?

_**Serena pulled out her PokeDex and gathered information.**_

_Angel Star: The winged-angel Heartless. Their transparent glass bodies form a delicate bell shape, housing a single filament that bears a strong resemblance to the jagged jawlines of other Heartless._

Sora: Not a lot of help, that was.

Ash: Let's just take these things out and get back to finding Ansem.

_**While Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ash were dealing with the new enemies, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and May were on the sidelines, trying to steer clear of danger. Both Sora and Ash teamed up and dealt with the Invisibles, while Donald and Goofy took the attention of the Angel Stars. The battle was fierce and a bit difficult but they managed to eliminate the Heartless. However, more of them appeared. Luckily, they were just the original and weaker Heartless. When it seemed as if they would be overwhelmed, Pikachu summoned a massive Thunder Bolt, saving there lives.**_

Ash: Nice job, buddy.

_**All of a sudden, the scenery began to change and they were back where they started.**_

May: I really don't like this world.

Ash: Yeah. Let's hurry up and find Ansem already.

_**The group continued walking down the path that the arrow-shaped platforms were leading them. It wasn't an easy stroll, nor was it simple. Dark balls floating in the air continued to absorb them and drag them into another deadly fight against the new and tougher Heartless. But that didn't stop our heroes from pressing forward. After a few fights, they took a breather and got a little of there strength back.**_

Ash: How long do we have to keep this up?

Sora: Until we make it to the end.

May: I'm so tired, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

Clemont: But...if we don't reach Ansem, we'll never stop the darkness from spreading.

?: Then it looks like you need extra help.

_**The group looked around but could not find where the voice was coming from. From above, a woman came falling to our heroes location.**_

Sora: Ariel? Your here?!

Ariel: I'm not the only one.

_**From below, two other familiar faces came falling down and landing at Ariel's shoulders.**_

Bonnie: Flounder! Sebastian!

Sora: What are you guys doing here? Didn't you hear what Leon and the others said?

Ariel: We did but we also remembered something important.

_**The group looked at each other, curious on what Ariel remembered.**_

Flounder: Lending a hand is always the number one obective, when it comes to friends.

Ariel: You helped me experience my dream of seeing other worlds.

Sebastian: Now it is our turn to help you.

Flounder: Were here to help you save the worlds and defeat Ansem.

Ash: You sure about this?

Clemont: This is really dangerous. Who knows what will happen.

Ariel: We wouldn't be here, if we didn't know the risk.

_**The group realized there wishes and did not choose to argue.**_

Donald: Well, then. Let's get going!

_**With extra help, our heroes continued there quest to defeat Ansem.**_

Goofy: Hrm, I wonder where that Ansem feller went?

Donald: Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him.

Serena: You know it won't be easy.

Ash: We can handle it. All of us, together!

_**Serena looked at Ash and smiled, believing his words. All of a sudden, Ash's appearance changed into Obscuro and quickly faded away. Serena's smiled changed into sudden shock. Why did that happen?**_

Serena: Obscuro?

Ash: Hm? Obscuro?

Serena: I just saw Obscuro, just now.

Serena: But...Obscuro is gone, he and I merged, in Hollow Bastion, remember?

_**Serena did remember of what became of him but why did she suddenly see Obscuro's face in Ash? During there journey, our heroes began to walk down memory lane. They walked through glowing smoke in a separate pillar. Through each smoke, they came across worlds that they already visited.**_

Ash: Wait a minute? What's going on? Weren't those worlds we already been too?

Clemont: Yeah...Traverse Town, Wonderland...

Serena: Olympus Coliseum, Neverland...

Ariel: Atlantica too.

Goofy: Gwarsh, it's like a bunch of worlds are being trapped here.

Clemont: Goofy has a point. It's like those pillars are a prison for the worlds we been too.

Sora: I guess the Kalos region doesn't count. "But you'll return to Kalos soon. I promise.

Bonnie: Brother, look!

_**The group made there way to her and noticed a giant hole in the pillar they were on.**_

Ariel: Where do you think it leads?

Flounder: I'm afraid to find out.

Ash: There's nowhere else to go. So we have no other choice.

_**He leaped with much strength and fell down the hole. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed, behind, along with the others. When they opened there eyes, they were in a wide open space and were floating in the air.**_

Ash: Check it out! Were flying.

Bonnie: It's the pixie dust, Peter Pan used on us.

Clemont: I guess it still works, even out of Neverland.

Ariel: Wha...What is that?

_**It was something huge covering itself with...something. When they flew down to get a closer look, it started to move. It revealed itself to be a monstrous creature. It wassive monster. A gigantic, muscular, humanoid demon. His skin was entirely colored black, and he was so large that Sora and the others were roughly the size of his head. His head sports two curved horns, he had four fangs in his mouth, and his eyes were a glowing yellow. He has enormous, black, bat-like wings, and his wingspan is larger than he is tall. It is always seen trapped from the knees-down in a volcano.**_

Ash: Wha...What **IS** that thing?!

Bonnie: A Heartless?

Sora: Can't be, I don't see that symbol on his chest.

Flounder: He's huge!

Sora: You guys better keep out of this, we'll take care of this.

_**In this battle, Sora, Ash, Donald and Goofy can fly around the area. Although his attacks are few, they are very upscale and dangerous. The most powerful attack is when he looks as though he is bent over, apparently hurt, but then rises triumphantly, causing the volcano to erupt violently. This attack gets more powerful later in the battle.**_

Ash: That was too close.

Sora: Stay alert, I'm sure he'll try that trick again.

Goofy: How do we beat him?

Sora: Aim for his head, that's gotta be the weak point.

Ash: Then let's do this!

_**He, Sora, Donald and Goofy charged in attacking at the head. At first, the creature didn't seem to do anything. But all of a sudden, he breathed fire, either from left to right, or right to left. Luckily, it slow enough to evade.**_

Sora: Another attack we need to watch out for.

_**When he began to lose health, the creature would use variants of Aero to knock the party far away from him, at which point he will send out beams of light to the group.**_

May: Serena, any information on what that thing is?

_**All the PokeDex explained was the name of the creature: Chernabog. Chernabog is fought while in flight, Ash and Sora could not use summons are not available to the party, which were a diffucult situation. However Sora can got around this by landing on Chernabog's shoulder or the summit of the mountain. Sora summoned Tinker Bell, turning the advantage on there side. Also, Ash used Aeroga on his friends, as it helped decrease the damage dealt. The battle was finally over, thanks to the effort of Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Chernabog was defeated in an explosion of fire, which revealed the passageway deeper into the mountain.**_

Clemont: That was incredible!

Flounder: Nice work.

Ash: Thanks.

Sora: But it's not over. We still have a job to do.

_**With that, our heroes pressed on to confront Ansem. What will they find at the end of the mountain passageway?**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. End Of The World (Part II) (FINALE)

_After the adventure they had come across, when arriving at Hollow Bastion, our heroes were able to defeat Maleficent, save the princesses of heart and stop the darkness from spreading. Now, there final quest takes them to the heart of the world, overrun by the Heartless. With Ansem nearby and their destination home in reach, Ash and his friend must make one final stand._

_**Within the underground passageway, our heroes made their way through the path, getting that much closer to Ansem. They fell through doors, jumped through glowing gateways and made it to an open area. There, they came across another Behemoth Heartless. Working together, Sora, Donald and Goofy used their abilities and magic spells, while Ash and the others used their Pokemon to assist. With their combined efforts, they easily defeated the Behemoth. Patting themselves on the back, after their victory, Ash came across a Heartless symbol on the wall. Sora noticed the symbol walked over to Ash.**_

Ash: What is this?

Sora: No idea. You think this is where Ansem is hiding?

Ash: We won't know until we get through.

_**Out of nowhere, a piece of the Heartless symbol cracked and fell to the floor. Just then, Shadow and Dark Ball Heartless appeared. They weren't so weak, like before and actually put up a fight. However, they were still no match for Ash and the others. But it wasn't long before Invisible and Angel Star Heartless showed up. No matter how many Heartless our heroes defeated more and more just kept coming. As they were fighting, Ash noticed that the Heatless symbol on the wall lost more pieces. That when he could see a room on the other side of the symbol.**_

Ash: Guys! Look!

_**They noticed that there was a room on the other side.**_

Clemont: What's going on?

Ash: That's our way out of here!

Sora: The pieces keep falling off, every time we fight.

Ash: Right. So we just have to keep fighting until all the pieces fall and we can make it out of here.

_**With no other choice, the others fought as long as they could until the pieces were all gone and the symbol was completely hollow. With no energy left to continue fighting, Ash and the other made a break for it, towards the symbol. They were inside a room inside the symbol and could finally rest and catch there breathe.**_

May: That was too close.

Ariel: I'll say.

Ash: Let's stay here, until were ready to keep going.

Sora: Right, how many items do we have left?

Donald: We have three Potions.

Goofy: One Hi-Potion.

Clemont: And no Ether at all.

Sora: Without items, were in no condition to fight. We'll need to get more items.

Serena: How?

Ash: Traverse Town. They have everything we need.

Bonnie: But there are still Heartless out there.

Ash: I can go. I can get the items.

Clemont: What?

Serena: It's too dangerous.

Ash: It has to be done.

May: That's too much of a risk.

Ash: I have to or we can't continue.

_**The group looked concerned for Ash. Could he make his way through the Heartless and back to Traverse Town?**_

May: But...

Ash: I promise, I'll come back.

May: You mean it?

Ash: Count on it.

_**He began walking to the symbol entrance, before looking back at his friends, smiling. He took a deep breath and dashed through the symbol and through the Heartless. Hours passed and Ash still had not returned from his attempt to make it to Traverse Town.**_

May: It's been too long and he still hasn't returned.

Sora: We just have to be patient. I'm sure he's fine.

Clemont: If I know Ash, I'll bet he made it to Traverse Town and is already on his way back.

May: And what if he didn't, what if he is hurt or in danger?

Serena: He's fine.

May: But how do you know?

Serena: Obscuro.

Bonnie: Obscuro?

Serena: He's with Ash...and he's watching over him.

_**The group looked at each confused and trying to understand. Just then, Serena noticed something, in the distance.**_

Serena: Look!

_**It was Ash with a bag around his shoulder, dashing back to the group. It didn't seem like he would make it, as the Heartless began to surround him. It looked as he was overwhelmed. Just then, the Heartless were knocked back, as Ash continued running towards the symbol. His body glowed with a golden aura and made it through the glowing door.**_

Clemont: He did it. He made it through.

Goofy: But how?

Serena: Obscuro.

_**She placed her hands to her chest, relieved that Ash was okay and that Obscuro was still with them.**_

Ash: Sorry I'm late.

Donald: Are you okay?

Ash: Yeah, I was able to get through the Heartless, unharmed.

Goofy: Alright! That's good to hear.

_**Out of nowhere, May dashed towards Ash and hugged him tightly.**_

Ash: Uhhh...

Bonnie: She was worried about you.

Goofy: Reallyworried.

_**Ash was at a standstill. He never realized that she felt this way for him. He was pretty surprised but eventually wrapped his arms around May, hugging her back. Serena should've been jealous about this but she was smiling, feeling happy for them. Suddenly, Obscuro appeared again, from Ash. He was glowing gold and walked over to Serena.**_

Serena: Thank you, for keeping Ash safe.

Obscuro: I didn't do it to protect him. I did it for you...

Serena: For me?

Obscuro: I know how you feel for him and I kept him safe so you two could be together.

_**Serena was in shock and smiled at his words.**_

Serena: I thank you for doing so...but Ash already has someone he cares for.

_**She turned her attention to Ash who was still hugging May.**_

Obscuro: Yeah, I can see that. I'm sorry about that.

Serena: No, it's okay. Those two belong together.

Obscuro: Yeah, they do. I do hope you find someone that you can connect with.

Serena: Me too.

Sora: Serena.

_**Serena turned her attention to her friends.**_

Clemont: It's time to go. Ready to go back home?

Serena: Yeah.

_**She turned her attention back to Obscuro to say thank you once gain but he was already gone. She looked everywhere but could not see him.**_

Ash: Serena? You okay?

Serena: Y-Yeah, I am now.

Ash: Good. Come on, it's time to end this.

_**Serena nodded her head, as she and her friends stood in front of the door, inside the symbol. Sora grabbed the handles and blinded himself and the others, as the door began to open. The bright light was strong and sort of painful. When it faded away, to Sora and Ash's surprise...they were back on Destiny Islands.**_

Sora: Is this...is this my island?

Ash: No, it...it can't be.

Clemont: So this is where you were?

Ash: Yeah, I was here with Sora, when we left Kalos.

Serena: It's beautiful.

Bonnie: Let's go swimming!

Clemont: Bonnie, no!

Bonnie: Clemont, what are you...?

Clemont: Were not on the islands.

Sora: Huh? What do you mean?

Clemont: Were still in the Heartless world, remember? Ansem is trying to trick us.

Ariel: So what do we do?

Ash: Exactly what we planned to do. Find Ansem and end this!

Sora: Then let's get this over with.

_**The group scattered around and tried to find Ansem or any trace where Ansem could be but he wasn't showing up. Ash and May were looking near the shack and began walking to the secret place, when an eerie feeling stopped Ash.**_

_This world has been connected..._

Ash: Huh?

_**He wasn't the only one, the others heard it as well. Just then, the little piece of the island, in the water vanished.**_

Goofy: What was that?

_Tied to the darkness..._

Clemont: Wha?

_Soon to be completely eclipsed..._

Serena: What's going on?

_There is so very much to learn, you understand so little_.

_**All of a sudden, the island began to shake and rumble.**_

Sora: What's happening?!

_**The group made their way to Ash and May's location, staying close together.**_

Ash: Why does this seem so familiar?

_A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing._

Sora: Wait a minute...I remember now!

_**All of a sudden, the island was completely broken. The water was gone, the beach was cracked and even weirder...Riku was standing at the edge of the beach.**_

Ash: Is that...?

Sora: Riku.

_**Ash and the other followed behind. When they made it to Riku, he didn't turn around, or notice his friends behind him.**_

_Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water._

Sora: Riku...?

_**And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness.**_

Ash: Wait a second, no way that's Riku. That voice, it's...it's...

_**As Riku turned around, he body began to fade away and revealed to be Ansem.**_

All: It's Ansem!

Sora: Riku!

Ansem: Don't bother, your voice can no longer reach him, where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness.

Sora: Grrr...

Ash: There's no way!

Ansem: All worlds begin in darkness. And all so end. The heart is no different, darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such as its nature.

_**Sora and Ash stood there, angered with Ansem's words, no believing any word they said. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, May and Ariel were standing there, afraid of Ansem.**_

Ansem: In the end, every heart returns to the darknes, whence it came!

Ash: Lies! Your lying!

Ansem: You see, darkness is the hearts true essence.

Sora: That's not true!

Sora: The heart maybe weak and sometimes, it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!

Ash: He's right. I never understood the whole light and darkness thing that everyone was talking about. But now, I've come to realize what truly makes a heart strong, weak or predictable. And what your saying is nothing but lies!

_**Ansem began to float into the air, as he crossed his arms.**_

Ansem: So you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade. Every heart return to darkness!

_**Darkness began to sprout from behind and form into some kind of monster. The monster had an ink-black, muscular, humanoid form with a partially bandaged head that hosts relatively human features. It has yellow eyes gleaming above a mouth filled with sharp teeth, as well as two long antennae spouting from the top of its head. A hole appears in-between more bandages on the torso in the shape of a heart, (much similar to the heart shaped hole that appears in many of the Pureblood Heartless). It lastly has very large hands, its torso coming to a tail-like point that fades away into its host's body. The group pulled out there weapons and summoned there Pokemon, ready to finally put an end to the nightmare that Ansem started. During the battle, Ansem was taking it easy on the party at first, so our heroes fought ferociously but cautiously. Ash and Sora used aerial combos, since Ansem floated and attack magic wasn't very effective.**_

_**At the beginning of the battle, Ansem would attempt few attacks, which should make depleting his strength relatively easy. Although Donald was wise to conserve magic, casting Curaga and Aeroga as needed to our heroes. Ansem attacked with energy disks resembling Ash's Strike Raid, or uses his Guardian to attack physically. He also sends his Guardian to attach itself to Sora or the others, while creating an energy shield around himself. Ansem yelled "Submit!" before doing this, so Sora superglided out of the way. However, in the event the Guardian did manage to attach itself to Sora or the others, this would cause the Guardian to hold onto them in place while Ansem damaged them. Alternatively, our heroes stay out of the Guardian's reach, while attacking Ansem—Sora was held in place while Ansem would be too far away to deal with the others, when he tried to deal any damage to Sora. This prevented Sora from being attacked. Our heroes gained victory, when they defeated Ansem and his guardian. Once the battle is over, Ansem retreated, as our heroes followed behind. But the islands began to rumble once again, as Ansem created a crater to shield himself. He stood there, waiting for them to show up. Sora was about to head off to Ansem but Ash stopped.**_

Ash: We can't go yet.

Sora: Why not?

Ash: We need to make sure we have enough items still to continue.

_**The group examined there items and the only thing about to run out was the Ether.**_

Ash: Alright, let's try to save as much as we can. Remember, this is the final match.

_**Everyone nodded, in agreement, packed up and headed for the crater. Sora jumped into the crater but everyone else was blocked out.**_

Sora: Guys!

_**Just then, the islands began to rumble once again and an enormous Heartless appeared. It was the Darkside that Sora and Ash fought, when Destiny Islands was being consumed by the darkness. Without Ash, Sora would have to attack the monster on his own. The Darkside would act the same way, during there first encounter, so Sora simply use the same strategies. The Darkside made the first move by punching the ground, causing a dark pool and mild shockwave to form. This attack summoned a small number of Shadows. Since they weren't all that strong, Sora began attacking the Darkside's arm. He swung his Keyblade, dealing many type of techniques and a great deal of damage. The Heartless stood tall and strong, as it got on it's knees and created a dark force in the heart-shaped hole in its body, which fired dark homing missiles. They were simple for Sora to dodge roll and evade, also getting as many attacks to it's arm as possible. The third and final move; The Darkside scooped up an orb of darkness, which split into many smaller orbs that rain from the sky. Sora learned this attack and easily avoided being hit, dealing damage on the Darkside and finally eliminated it.**_ _**However, that wasn't it. Ansem and his Guardian appeared and challenged Sora.**_

Bonnie: Get him, Sora!

Clemont: Come on, you can do it!

Ash: This is it, Sora. Teach him a lesson!

_**Sora smiled at his friends, letting them know he had this fight, in the bag. The second battle against Ansem began. He debuted two new attacks to eliminate Sora: one resembled Riku's Dark Aura attack, in which he shoots back and forth across the arena with a shield over his front side. This could've inflicted heavy damage if it connects, so Sora casted a Aeroga, for assistance and protection. Once Ansem stopped in place, Sora charged in, dealing damage on him. This worked for a while but it didn't last long. Ansem wasn't playing around this time. He was getting serious. When Ansem said "My strength returns!" his Guardian dived into the ground, creating dark pools underneath Sora which shoot out of the ground. During this time, Ansem was invincible and the attack had to be avoided, either by Sora dodge rolling or guarding. If Sora was to fail at evading this attack, Sora could've been dealt some critical damage and probably be very weak. The attack ends with the Guardian striking the ground, creating a shockwave. Like in the last battle, Ansem has his Guardian attach itself to Sora. However, he will do this much more frequently than in the first battle. Ansem was especially vulnerable when he called his Guardian to return to him, so Sora unleashed combos at this time for massive damage. He was able to defeat Ansem but it wasn't over...not yet. Out of nowhere, Ansem clouded everything in darkness.**_ _**It seemed like it was the end...until the darkness was cleared from our heroes eyes and they were all together, once again.**_

Ariel: Wha? What happened?

Clemont: No idea. Where's Ansem?

_Behold the endless abyss. Within it lies the heart of all worlds..._

Sora: Ansem!

Ash: Where are you?!

_Kingdom Hearts!_

_**The group tried to locate Ansem but he was nowhere to be found. Just then, they noticed a large door, in the very distance.**_

Serena: That's Kingdom Hearts?

_Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light! From those dark depths are all hearts born! Even yours._

May: What?

_**Out of nowhere, the groups eyes grew wide open at the site of what they were seeing. It was a huge Heartless. Bigger than the Darkside and the Behemoth. It was a titanic battleship and seriously one of the largest Heartless ever seen. It seems to be almost entirely organic and made of twisted, discolored flesh. Its body was very long and flat on top. Its face is on the front tip of its body, and its main core is located on top of its body towards its rear. The core is covered by a twisted, dark pink cage. On top of the cage is Ansem and his Guardian, now much larger—though still small in comparison to the World of Chaos—and heavily altered in appearance, Ansem given pupil-less gold-orange eyes. The World of Chaos is colored in a mix of faded pink, cyan, brown, and yellow. Two leg-like protrusions are attached to the battleship's underside. The foremost one, underneath the Heartless's face, is long, thin, and triangular. The rearmost one, underneath the main core, is a wide, thin arc. A long, rocky "tail" sprouts from the World of Chaos's back. The battleship's Face is demonic and sports a long, pointed chin and a bulbous forehead. Its mouth is filled with large, white fangs and its eyes are fairly small, glowing yellow, and surrounded by black rings. The Main Core of the World of Chaos is a bulbous, deformed, blue organ covered in violet growths of varying sizes. The most prominent of these growths has a faint silhouette of a skull on it, with the eye sockets, nasal socket, and gaps in the teeth being white.**_

_**The World of Chaos's various Room Cores are all circular and red with grey edges. They have small yellow spots placed randomly on them and have a thin, blue-green, teardrop-shaped additive floating above its tip and below its bottom. The smaller of the World of Chaos's two artillery organs are comprised of two jagged, blue tentacles with blue-white tips that clamp together. They are yellow on the inside and grown from purple bumps on the World of Chaos. The larger artillery organs are more ornate, being blue with turquoise additives and smoother edges. They are pink on the inside and grown from large, purple bumps with turquoise patterns on them. The name of the World of Chaos represents the chaos and destruction brought to the worlds by the Heartless. The former part of its name could also be a reference to the immense size of the Heartless.**_

Ansem: Darkness conquers all worlds!

Clemont: Im...Impossible...

Serena: He's...a...a monster!

Ariel: We can't possibly win.

_**Sora and Ash were out of words...and in shock. Just then, our heroes began falling to the bottomless darkness. Donald, Serena and Bonnie were being pulled by an unknown force and into a portal, disappearing.**_

Clemont: Bonnie!

_**As for him, he, Goofy and May were pulled into a different portal and disappeared. As for Ash, Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian, they were pulled into a third portal. Sora was continuing to fall into the bottomless darkness. It seemed like the end...until a voice echoed through Sora's head.**_

_Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that._

_**Gaining his strength to continue fighting, Sora used the pixie dust to fly back up to the top and challenge Ansem one final time. During the battle, Ansem wielded a large double-bladed Soul Eater halberd. The World of Chaos itself shot lasers from virtually anywhere in the arena, as well as summon or throw Bit Snipers. Its ultimate attack consists of knocking Sora back and firing numerous lasers that track him. A shirtless, much larger Ansem had merged with this living Heartless ship, so Sora casted Aeroga and kept track of him. As for Ash, when he opened his eyes, Ariel was beside him, relieved that he was still alive.**_

Ariel: Thank goodness, you're okay.

Ash: What happened? Where are we?

Ariel: No idea When I woke up, we were already inside of...I think the Heartless.

_**Out of nowhere, Shadow Heartless began to appear from the floor and making there wa towards Ash and Ariel.**_

Ariel: Heartless!

Ash: Stay back, Ariel. I'll take care of them!

_**The two fought back against the Shadows. Ash used his Keyblade to cast an Aeroga around himself and Pikachu, while Pikachu used Thunder Bolt, Electro Ball and Iron Tail. No matter how many they attacked, more just kept coming.**_

Ariel: It's no use.

Ash: They just keep coming.

Ariel: I hope the others are alright.

Ash: Yeah, me too.

_**Clemont, Goofy and May were having a troubled time as well. They were fighting a never-ending match against a large amount of Darkball Heartless. Clemont summoned his Pokemon for assistance, same with May. As for Goofy, he used his shield techniques that he gained and lend a helping hand.**_

May: How do we get out of here?

Clemont: No idea. I don't see any exit.

Goofy: Gwarsh, what if we're trapped here?

Clemont: We'll find a way out! I know it. I have to get back to Bonnie.

_**Speaking of Bonnie, she Serena and Donald were going through a tough time as well. They were up against the Invisibles and they really put up a fight. Donald continued to cast spells, Serena used her Pokemon to lend a hand, while Bonnie stood back, until the Heartless were taken care of.**_

Serena: I don't know how much longer we can keep this up.

Donald: We have to keep going!

_**Back with Sora, he finally defeated Ansem but he blocked himself with a giant Heartless symbol. One of the portals that took Sora's friends appeared and he dashed right into it. Opening his eyes, Sora found himself within a pitch black zone. A voice called out to Sora. In the distance, Ash, Pikachu and Ariel were waving out to him. Sora pulled out his Keyblade, swiping the Shadows out of the way (eliminating them) and reuniting with his friends.**_

Sora: Are you guys okay?

Ash: We are now. Thanks.

_**All of a sudden, there was a giant bright light from behind them and it revealed to be some kind of core.**_

Ariel: What is that?

Ash: I don't know...but I'm not waiting to find out.

_**Sora followed behind and they both attacked the core, causing it to glow bright red. It looked as if it was about to explode. Sora led his friends out of the black zone and through the portal, making it back to the World of Chaos.**_

Ariel: We made it!

Flounder: Oh, thank goodness.

_**But it wasn't over. Not only with not reuniting with the others, but there were missile shooting organs on the World of Chaos. Artillery were Heartless that appeared on the World of Chaos. They are bluish organic cannons that are attached to the World of Chaos, and shoot blue blasts of energy at Sora and the others as they flew by. Stronger versions of this enemy, called Heavy Artillery, are also present. The group worked together to eliminate the Artillery missiles. When the Artillery are eliminated, a portal appears. Sora and the others dashed through to rescue the rest of our heroes. Inside, they noticed Clemont, Goofy and Serena fighting for there lives.**_

Ash: Guys!

Clemont: Sora! Ash! Ariel!

_**This battle was similar to the first Room Core battle. Together, with Clemont, Serena and Goofy, they simply defeated the Darkball Heartless. Another bright light appeared and the glowing Room Core returned. Destroying it allowed Sora and Ash to free Clemont, Serena and Goofy out of there. They returned to the outside where the giant face that was connected to the World of Chaos was moving.**_

Serena: Ahhh! It's moving!

Ash: You and Ariel better stay back, we'll handle this.

_**The girls nodded and the boys dashed in to fight against the moving face. The Face is on the front of the World of Chaos. Sora, Ash, Clemont and Goofy must defeat the Face, before they could rescue Donald, Bonnie and May. The Face's attacks are fierce and powerful, with vicious bites and powerful energy blasts. Sora casted Aeroga on himself and his friends and began attacking with combos, but he saved enough energy to cast Curaga, if needed. The Face will frequently open its mouth and release lightning bolts from the sky that will automatically seek out and strike the group from above no matter where they are. The only way to dodge them was to glide around the area. On top of that, many missile shooters can deal damage to them. When the Face was weakened, a portal appeared.**_

Ash: The last one.

Clemont: Bonnie must be inside.

Sora: Then let's go!

_**The group flew inside to rescue the others. This was an easier fight, since the whole party was back together. The only problem is, the room is full of airborne Invisibles. Magic attacks weren't really working all that well, so they had to beat them with physical attacks and finally attack the red Room Core. Once they were taken care of, they eliminated the core and headed towards the exit. They passed through the mouth of the Face and witnessed it's explosion. All that was left was the Main Core. It was the "heart" of the World of Chaos, reached after the group was reunited. There wasn't much strategy for this fight. They simply removed the artillery around the area, then attacked the organic mass at the center until it was destroyed.**_ _**Once that was out of the way, Ansem broke the seal on himself after defeating the World of Chaos. He has not changed much since the last fight, except for a new, powerful attack that can draw the party in as close as it can, before launching a large explosion.**_

Sora: This is it, you guys. We stop Ansem, we stop the darkness and get you back home.

Ash: Then let's end this!

_**With Sora's help, they simply followed his strategy as the last battle, Donald casted Aeroga on his friends. There powers and teamwork combined, Ansem was no match for them and they finally put a stop to him. The World of Chaos began to blow up and self-destructed.**_

Clemont: We did it! It's finally over!

_**Ash would've done the same but he saw Ansem floating up to them.**_

Ansem: It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness.

Ash: What do you mean by that?

_**Ansem simply smiled and turned to the giant door.**_

Ansem: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...

_**The door slowly opened, as darkness began to pour from the inside.**_

Ansem: Surpreme darkness...

Sora: Your wrong. I...no, _WE_ know now. Without a doubt. Kingdom hearts...is **LIGHT**!

_**As the door opened, the darkness quickly died out and a bright light shined through, blinding Ansem. He seemed to be taking much damage from the light.**_

Ansem: Light? Bu-but why...?

_**The group floated down to the ground and dashed towards the door.**_

Sora: Come on!

_**There efforts were useless. The doors wouldn't budge. Goofy took a peek inside and was surprised by what he saw.**_

Donald: Stop staring and keep pushing.

_**He took a look back and was surprised as well. To there glimpse, Heartless were everywhere and there numbers continued to grow.**_

Donald &amp; Goofy: The Heartless!

Donald: Hurry!

Clemont: It's no use. It won't move.

Sora: I can't...

_**All of a sudden, someones hand grabbed the door, from the other side.**_

Riku: Don't give up. Come on, Sora. Together, we can do it!

_**Together, with Riku, Sora, Ash, May and Serena tried to close the door, while Donald, Goofy, Clemont, Bonnie and Ariel were on the other side. From behind Riku, three Darkside Heartless emerged.**_

Donald: It's hopeless!

_**Just then, the Darkside's were eliminated with no sweat. Donald and Goofy grew a big smile to there surprise. A mouse wearing white gloves, yellow shoes and red shorts appeared.**_

Donald &amp; Goofy: Your Majesty!

Clemont: Your Majesty?

Goofy: Our king, King Mickey Mouse.

Bonnie: He's your king?

_**Mickey pulled out a Keyblade similar to Sora's and held it up in the air.**_

Mickey: Now, Sora, let's close this door for good.

Donald: Close it, quick!

Ash: But what about...

Mickey: Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light.

Goofy: Sora, you can trust King Mickey.

Riku: Now, they're coming!

Mickey: Donald, Goofy, thank you.

_**Together, they all closed the door.**_

Riku: Take care of her.

_**Sora nodded to his friend and closed the doors. He and Ash swung there Keyblades in the air, as they began glow. Mickey did the same and his began to glow. With all three keys together, Kingdom Hearts was gone, with Mickey and Riku on the other side. From behind the door, there was a long path and a bright light at the end.**_

Sora: I guess, that's your way back home.

_**Everyone was happy and began running down the path. Ash, however, wasn't so thrilled. He got his wish to return to Kalos but it also meant he'd have to say goodbye to Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel. He turned back, as Sora walked up to him.**_

Ash: Is this...really goodbye?

Sora: No. Don't you remember your words, in Hollow Bastion?

Ash: Yeah but...

Sora: No matter how far we are from each other, our hearts are connected and they will always keep us close.

_**Ash smiled and wiped the tears from his face.**_

Sora: Who knows, maybe we'll come and see you, in Kalos.

_**Ash walked to Donald, Goody and Ariel, hugging them tightly.**_

Ariel: We'll see each other again.

Goofy: No matter how far you are from us, you'll always be in our hearts.

Donald: And we hope to be in yours as well.

Ash: I'll never forget you guys.

_**He walked away and reunited with his friends. As the light glowed brighter, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel waved to Ash and his friends, until they disappeared. Ash could hear an echo calling out to him. When he slowly opened his eyes, it was a woman with pink hair and wearing a nursing outfit.**_

Ash: N...Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: Thank goodness, your alright.

May: Ash, your alright.

Ash: Where are we?

Clemont: Back in Kalos, at the Pokemon Center.

Ash: Sora? Donald? and the others?

_**Nobody responded. Ash didn't ask again because he knew the answer...his friends were gone**_.

**PokeHearts: THE END!**


	19. Epilogue

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Truths

Epilogue

A couple of days have passed, since Ash and his friends returned to Kalos and left Sora and his friends. Ever since, Ash has barely spoken a word. His friends do there best to cheer him up but seem to fail terribly.

Clemont: Boy, Ash sure is bummed out, isn't he?

Serena: Yeah...I feel bad.

Bonnie: Isn't there anything we can do to help him?

Clemont: I'm afraid not, Bonnie. The only thing to cheer him up is Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel. But we can't see them anymore.

May: Not unless Kalos fell into darkness again. And I doubt that will happen.

Serena: Let me see if I can try and cheer him up.

Serena made her way over to Ash, in an effort to try and cheer him up and get him to speak again.

Serena: Ash?

Ash: ...

Serena: Look...I know your upset that Sora and the our friends are gone but...there's nothing we can do about it now. Besides, we worked so hard to make it back to Kalos, didn't we?

Ash: ...

Serena: Ash: I'm trying to help you but I don't know what to say to help you.

Ash: I don't really feel like talking, Serena. If you don't mind, I just want to be left alone.

Serena: I understand how you must be feeling.

Ash: You do?

Serena: Yes, we might not have known each other well but I do miss Obscuro. He wasn't such always around but he was you and...

Ash: ...

Serena: What I'm saying is...it might not feel as if they are with us but they'll always remain in our hearts. You know that.

Ash: Yeah, I guess your right.

Serena: Just don't forget that.

Serena walked off, returning to Clemont, Bonnie and May, leaving Ash to himself.

Clemont: How did it go?

Serena: I didn't seem to cheer him up. But I know how he must feel.

May: Seeing him like this really hurts. I just wish there was someway that we could cheer him up.

Clemont: But how?

?: Maybe you need some help from a friend.

To there surprise, Serena, May, Clemont and Bonnie came across a friend of there's. The stranger placed a finger to there lip, asking them to keep Ash out of the conversation. With him in deep thought, it was easy for Serena and the others to sneak away. From behind the Pokemon Center, they had a conversation with the familiar stranger.

Serena: How did you get here?

?: Is that what you have to say? Especially, when it's been so long?

Clemont: The last time we saw you, you had-

?: Yes, I know. But I have ways of returning, you know.

May: Well, what are you doing here?

?: There's trouble.

Serena: Trouble?

?: Outside of Kalos.

Clemont: You mean...in another world?

?: That's right. And I need your help.

May: Well, we kinda have a situation. You see, Ash, he...

?: I know what's wrong with Ash but I can't fix that. And neither can you...but I need his help. Yours as well.

May: I'll let him know...but what is the trouble?

?: Many other worlds, outside of Kalos are in trouble and I can't fix the problem alone.

Serena: We'll go and tell Ash.

?: I'll come with you. He might listen, if he see's me.

Returning from behind the building, May walked up to Ash, kneeling down to his level.

Ash: May, I...I really don't feel like talking.

May: But we need to talk. There's someone here for us.

Ash: Who is it?

?: Don't you remember me?

Ash looked up and noticed the stranger, after revealing the hood. Ash's jaw dropped, his eyes grew wide and had a hard time trying to speak with words. The stranger smiled at Ash, pleased by Ash's reaction.

Ash: But...how...?

?: Like I told your friends, I have my ways of coming back.

**END!**


End file.
